Dream A Little Dream
by Snapelover11
Summary: A lovely angst romance between Severus Snape and a grown Hermione Granger. Beginning at Hogwarts. Cannon compliant sort of
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She sat tapping her quill on the side of her desk unconsciously. One hand rested under her chin, her thoughts once again, wandering from her homework. The common room was scarce of students, as it was half past midnight. She was alone, except for the occasional couple sitting in small, isolated places. The giggles from the female Gryffindors echoed every once in awhile and the crack and pop of the fire blazing in the fire place was the only other sound.

Hermione thought back to the days events and dissected every little word, every look. She knew it was hopeless and she knew it would cost her, her friendships and her respect, but she could not help it any more than a Niffler can help looking for gold.

Her chest tightened as she thought of him. His looks, his voice, even wondered what he was doing right then. Was he alone? Was he sad? Was he lonely? Or perhaps he was exercising that brilliant mind of his and creating a new potion that would change the Wizarding World forever.

Hermione was in love with her Potions Professor.

She snorted to herself and frowned. Not in love, it was just a crush. And it would play out, no one need to know of it. For now, it was her secret. Her secret that she kept hidden away from everyone and never had any intention on acting on it. It was just fun to think about. To pull herself away from the boring day to day life.

There it was again. That tickling sensation Severus Snape got every evening. Some strong emotion, was coursing like water in a river. The strength of it nearly left him breathless the first time he felt it. Now, he was becoming accustomed to it.

He sat at his desk grading papers from the group of dunderheads that filled the second year class. No one ever grasped the concept for the use of Boomslang and it properties. It really wasn't that hard. Merlin's beard! It was in the text book!

Severus sat back and closed his eyes. From somewhere, a warmth flushed through him that filled the empty chambers of his heart like light in the darkness. Whatever it was, it had become a source of comfort to him. The lonely evenings spent grading papers and dabbling, a bit liberally, in the Firewhiskey have become but a preamble to this emotion. Tonight, he decided, he would let it consume him.

He stretched his arms over his head and rested them on the back of his neck. He sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Classes were the same everyday. Arithmacy, Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. Potions. The class itself was interesting and challenging to the young witch. However, it was the Professor that kept her attention.

Dark hair, dark eyes and a mind that rivaled any other in the entire Wizard World. His voice was liquid silk. His skin, so pale it almost glowed in the darkness of the dungeons. Here, Hermione was happiest and the saddest she had ever been in her entire life. It wasn't her first crush. Victor Krum held that position. Then there was Ron. Sweet, innocent and bumbling Ron. They had gone back and forth over the years, and it was only after Professor Dumbledore's death did they seem to meet on common ground. But it never progressed to anything other than a mutual affection and respect.

Then there was the war. It was over, Voldemort long gone, but never forgotten. Hermione was in her last, and final year at Hogwarts. She was eighteen and ready to be out on her own. Her heart greatly desired to free herself from the shackles of childhood and spread her wings in the adult world. Her visions were of creating spells and charms that protected people from Unforgivables. She had dabbled in theories in her spare time and saw the potential. Others had worked tirelessly over the centuries to do this, however they just couldn't think unconventionally. Using old theories and formulas, they have all reached the same conclusion. It couldn't be done.

But Hermione knew, no she felt it rather, that the secret to the unsolved mystery lay within her grasp. She just had to free up some of her time to devote her entire mind to the problem. Her entire life, Hermione was able to take a problem, wrap her mind around it and come up with a solution. It never mattered to her if it was a conventional solution. What mattered was the end result. Professor McGonagall had seen this about her in her first year at Hogwarts. She cultivated the young witch's abilities and allowed her free reign for extra credit work and research. Her sixth year had been interrupted by the war and the death of their Headmaster, but it couldn't put everything on hold for long. Life returned back to a new normal, and after a rather long break, she, Ron and Harry returned to Hogwarts to finish their education.

It was during this time that Hermione began to piece together the puzzle of Severus Snape. She watched him stir potions with the grace of a dancer. Watched his eyes, usually black as coals and void of feeling, emit a brightness that Hermione recognized immediately as he delved into a difficult potion.

She began to find that she understood his outbursts more and more. For she too lashed out at her friends and fellow Gryffindors whenever she was frustrated beyond belief. How could anyone not understand that when you sliced a Lilac flower petal it was lethal? But when you placed whole leaves into your brew that it was soothing and also added flavor to other potions that were normally tart and bitter?

Yes, Hermione saw herself in the Potions Master and she began to pity him. Her pity grew to feelings of kindness. Before long, her mind had painted a picture of him that not even realty could diminish. Hermione woke one day and found that she was in love with the Potions Master. But what to do? She never dreamed of telling anyone else. She did find herself almost betraying her thoughts as Harry and Ron were discussing their sorrow that Snape even made it through the war. They thought their last year at Hogwarts would have been much more enjoyable without him. Hermione exploded and threatened to hex them if they ever said anything like it again. The looks of shock and disbelief that painted her friends faces made her storm off in a rage.

But in reality, she stormed off and cried. How could they? How could they wish death on a person? Even if the person was Snape? After all, he did save them. He saved everyone. Except Dumbledore. But that…Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and breathed deeply.

It was a few weeks after start of term that the seventh years were flooded with job offers from around the Wizarding World. After the war, the Ministry of Magic's employee roster was greatly diminished. Harry, or course, was inundated daily with owls requesting, and some demanding, that he work for the Ministry as Head Auror. Who would dare defy the Ministry while he was in charge?

Ron, however, received very few. His marks were simply not high enough, nor was his position in life. He received one owl from a Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, but it was second string. He knew, as did everyone else, that he would never play unless another player was seriously injured or dead. He also received an owl from a secret source that offered him gold beyond his wildest dreams if he were to just sign on the dotted line in blood. Ron was terrified of it and wouldn't touch it, Harry was skeptical of it and read and reread it, Hermione snorted into her soup. She knew, it was his brothers, Fred and George playing yet another joke on their gullible brother.

Hermione, on the other hand, had to create a filing system for the offers that were sent to her at all hours of the day. Owls from all over the world, sent by magnificent birds, flew to her night and day. Or course, the Ministry of Magic was requesting her to work for them in any and all capacities. Hogwarts had offered her an apprentice teaching position. Spell creators and Potion laboratories were becoming annoying in their attempts to out do one another. It was well known that The Chosen-One's best friend, Hermione Granger, was the smartest witch of the age. Everyone knew it.

Hermione had made up her mind long ago about her future. She just allowed everyone to think that she was still reviewing her options.

It was these thoughts that drove Hermione to do unthinkable. She was requesting a meeting with Professor Snape, to help guide her in her future endeavors.

Hermione wrote and erased the letter until she had it worded just right. She sealed it and placed it in an envelope. Would she hand deliver it during class? No. She would send it by owl and await a reply. Perhaps he wouldn't reply to her at all. He had never offered any help or advice to anyone outside of his house. But no Slytherin, this year or as far back as anyone could remember, held Hermione's abilities. She thought she could appeal to his inner Slytherin and name him and Professor Mcgonagall as her mentors.

Was that underhanded? Yes. But it would appeal to him to raise the community's view of him. For his reputation, at the present, suffered scrutiny and blasphemy. Hermione thought it might help him to attach his name to hers. Or, it would hurt her to attach her name to his. Either way, it was a gamble.

She sent the letter off with little hesitation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Severus opened the letter and read the words written to him. His long face scrunched into a frown. He bit his bottom lip as he lay the offending letter on his desk. What nerve that little know-it-all had. She had the whole of the Wizarding World eating out of her little hand, with the exception to him of course, and still she wanted approval from the one source she would never get it.

He had watched her develop into the young woman she is today. It was a serious source of his unhappiness that Potter's best friend was the one witch everyone was most proud of. Every day the staff room was all aflutter at whatever the girl did the day before. She aced the un-aceable exam. She thought of a new way to solve this problem, she helped this person…blah, blah, blah.

And now, the moment he dreaded was knocking upon his door. He knew he wouldn't escape this year without some form of annoyance from the girl, but what did he expect? She seeks approval from everyone around her. He wondered why she needed it to begin with? Why him? He didn't approve of her in all honesty. No one should be placed that high on a pedestal that early in life. She was bound to fall from grace. The staff at Hogwarts were setting her up for a painful fall when she entered the real world. No one would be there to coddle her. No one would be there to praise her every move. What would the young witch do then? Was she strong enough to face the cold realities alone? Or would she stay in an environment safe for her fragile ego?

Severus drummed his fingers on the desk before him. She wanted his advice? Well then she would get it. She wanted his opinions? Oh…he would be more than happy to tell her his opinions of her. It would do her good to know that there were some people that were not as amiable as Minerva.

Severus wrote a simple and concise reply. She was to be in his office no later than 7:30 pm that evening.

Hermione ate very little at dinner that night prior to her meeting with Professor Snape. This did not go unnoticed by her friends.

"Hermione, are you alright? You have hardly eaten anything, and you don't even have a book shoved under your nose. Are you sick?" Ron was staring at Hermione as if she was sprouting horns. Harry sat quietly, but his eyes too were darting back and forth between his plate and Hermione.

"I'm fine Ron. I'm just…well…I have a lot on my mind that's all." Hermione made herself dig into the food set before her. Her eyes never leaving her plate. Ron and Harry exchanged a confused look. But the subject was quickly forgotten as Neville spoilt his goblet of pumpkin juice. Cries of "Neville!" and "What a mess!" took all the attention from Hermione. That suited her just fine.

She stood before the large oak door that led to Professor Snape's office. She took a deep breath and exhaled before knocking. There was no answer. She knocked again, louder this time, getting a little annoyed.

The door opened, by magic, and Hermione entered the office that was lined with books on every wall. A fire was dancing madly in the hearth and Hermione's eyes found Professor Snape sitting behind his desk, like a hawk ready to pounce. He motioned for her to sit opposite of him and he folded his hands under his chin.

Hermione sat down, uncomfortable under his gaze and she twitched and shifted in the hard wooden chair. In her hands held, what she hoped, would be the wrecking ball that helped knock down the walls that fortified Professor Snape from the rest of the world. If he consented….

"Ms. Granger. My time is valuable and limited. I understand that there is something you wish to discuss with me? Something you would like my advice on?" His eyebrows raised into his hairline in a mocking manor. Hermione meekly nodded consent.

"Very well. I shall go first. Ms. Granger, what I am about to say will no doubt hurt you. However, I see it as my duty as your Professor to be honest and give you the guidance you are seeking. You have been hailed as the brightest witch of the age. You have been given every leniency by fellow students and staff members. You are doted upon as the school princess that can do no wrong. But, as you and I both know Ms. Granger, you do in fact do wrong. You steal, you lie and you expect everyone to bow down to you because of this position others have put you in. You have come to expect special treatment from everyone and I am sorry to say that almost everyone indulges you. However, I am an exception to that. I see what you, perhaps, can not. You have been manipulated from the first day your potential was realized. By everyone here at Hogwarts, by the Ministry and by your little friends. You are being used Ms. Granger. You have been groomed for a life of servitude to all those in the Wizarding World. They expect you to solve their problems. They expect you to be the one they can go to. So far, you have not failed, But what happens when you do? Let me ask you another thing, and I do not expect an answer. You know it already. Has Minerva been grooming you to come to Hogwarts? But what about your wishes Ms. Granger? Do you even have any? Other than pleasing others, of course. Do you know your own mind? Or are you so naive to think that everyone has groomed you and backed you for your own good? This is one lesson you need to learn. Everyone has ulterior motives. My guess, is that the Ministry wants you to work for them. They offer you everything, am I right? You will, in general, be the one to make decisions and create new policies. However, if anything goes wrong, well…the Minister of Magic is not to blame. You see where I am going here? Minerva. Yes she is a fine woman. Better than most. But, she wants you here, for her own ends. I see it, and have seen it. She and Professor Dumbledore spoke often of what you could bring to the school and also of how it would sting the Ministry of Magic that you chose them instead. So you see Ms. Granger, everyone wants a piece of you. I will do you a favor and say that I want nothing from you. I wish only to give you this information and see if you really are the brightest witch. What you do from here on is up to you. But when the cauldron spills and you are left standing alone, you can never say no one ever told you. This way, you know. You are prepared." Severus sat back and saw the look of disbelief on the young woman's face. She was shocked and hurt, made obvious by the well of tears that pooled in her eyes.

After a few moments, Professor Snape sighed loudly and produced a handkerchief from his pocket and lay it on the desk before her. Hermione took it and dabbed her eyes for a moment. He was surprised she had listened to everything. He half expected her to walk, or run rather, from his office in tears and into Minerva's arms. But here she was. Annoying him further with that Gryffindor bravery and pride.

A few more moments past and he heard her exhale. Her amber eyes met his and he was taken aback for a moment by the hardness he saw in them. Her voice shook, just a fraction, as she spoke to him.

"Professor, do you really think I am that naive? Do you honestly think I have never realized what everyone was doing around me? I have noticed and I do know what you say is true. Not all of it though. I don't expect people to bow down to my wishes! They just do! But what you say…is true Though no one has ever put it to me in that way before…" Here she dabbed her eyes again. "I have known all of this for some time. But I have allowed it and was careful not to disagree with anyone at any point in time. Why? Well, look at my position now! I have every resource imaginable at my finger tips. All I must do is say it and it will be done. An apprenticeship, a lab, a study, a teaching position, a member of the Quizmennot…all of it will be handed over to me if request it. You ask me, do I know my own mind? Of course I do! And I know other's minds as well. I have allowed the manipulations to continue because it was in my best interest for it to continue. I am reaching out to you now, because you never wanted anything from me, as you said. You have been honest, at times brutally so, but never the less, honest you have been. Tonight you have shown more honesty in your words than Professor McGonagall has ever done to me." Here Hermione stopped speaking and lay a folder with papers inside on Professor Snape's desk. "This is not how I planned to do this, but your way is better. If you would do me one last kindness…or indulgence…could you read that and give me your opinion? It is something I have devoted all of my spare time to over the course of three years time. It requires more work. It requires a lot actually. But mostly it requires me to go against what everyone has planned for me. I have my own plans and I plan to do what I wish. My hopes were…my hope is that you would…help me."

For the longest of moments Severus Snape's black eyes clashed with her amber ones. They faced off in quiet combat as Hermione struggled to remain composed and Severus struggled to not smile. For he had no idea. He would never admit it, but he had judged her wrongly. He was impressed, and most curious about the contents of the folder. His hand reached out to grasp the folder and Hermione let out a breath.

"Ms. Granger, you surprise me. Because of this, and only this, will I read over what you have written. As my schedule allows that is." Severus tossed the folder back on his desk and met her eyes.

Hermione inwardly cringed to see her beloved notes so rudely tossed aside. She stood to leave.

"Thank you Professor." As she left and closed the door behind her, Severus opened the folder and began to read. He didn't care what he had to do this evening, he would read the contents of the folder if it took all night. Coming from her, it was probably something big.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Severus sat before the fire in his private chambers rereading the carefully written notes from his student. He sipped his Firewhiskey and stared into the fire. She was amazing. She had within her grasp the ability that many before her could not ever reach.

Even himself.

Her hypothesis was concise and simple. She had a theory that required hours of research and experiments. How would she do such a thing? Everyone would want a piece of this. Instead of stepping out into her own, she was wrapping the noose tighter around her little neck.

Severus sighed as he pondered his student. She would be famous one day. She would be renowned around the world for ages. She wanted to develop an anti-Unforgivable spell. And she was on the right path, so it seemed to Severus. She probably would do it. But at what cost? The ministry would want this formula to stay within the ministry's control. They would want to market it. They would sell it to the highest bidder and once again, young Ms. Granger, would be under the thumb of someone. It was sad really. She was brilliant. The unsettling thought occurred to him that they could have used this last year. As the thought raced through his mind, he felt his chest tighten. It made him understand, even better, why Dumbledore and the rest of the Hogwarts staff, groomed her for their own use.

Severus shook his head and decided he would meet with her again the next evening. There was no sense in pretending this wasn't fascinating stuff. It was exciting. Thought it was wholly incomplete and needed much work, she was on a road of no return. But he would try his best to convince her to forget what she had stumbled upon. It was for her own good.

Hermione received a note from Professor Snape while sitting at Breakfast the next morning.

"Hermione! What? What is it?" Harry reached across the table to read her letter, but she snatched it from his grasp.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I have to…I have to meet with Professor Snape this evening. I did some extra credit for Advanced Potions and he is reviewing it. I was just startled, that's all." Harry's eyes were reduced to slits as he glared in the direction of the staff table.

"Aww…Sorry 'Mione. Want us to go with you?" Harry shot Ron a black look and Hermione shook her head.

"Thanks Ron. I…I don't think he would let you come with me anyway. Well, it shouldn't be too bad. I mean, when has he ever said anything kind to me before? Plus…" she leaned in towards them. "we have only six weeks left and school is over."

Smiles broke out on her friends faces and they began rapturously discussing Harry's new position at the Ministry. He had just accepted the position as Head Auror - in training and would be working directly with Kingsley Shacklebot. Ron, was torn between working for his brothers and going into the ministry as an entry level clerk. There, he would have an opportunity to decide what his strengths were and pursue them from an entry level position.

"What about you Hermione? Have you decided yet?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have. But I want to wait a little longer before I tell anyone. Maybe another week or so. I might even wait until graduation night." Hermione bit into a biscuit and Ron rolled his eyes. He mumbled about Hermione and "all her brains".

For the second time, Hermione was standing outside of Professor Snape's office. She knocked loudly, but this time he opened the door himself. Hermione stood, a little shocked, as Professor Snape beckoned her into his office and shut the door behind her.

"Sit Ms. Granger." His voice was emotionless and tight.

Hermione sat, rigidly, ready to flee, in the wooden chair across from her Potions Professor. Her heart flipped slightly as his black eyes bore into hers. She looked down at her hands and breathed deeply. Severus pulled out his wand and cast a silencing spell around them.

"Am I to assume, Ms. Granger, that you wrote this yourself?" She nodded. "With no help form anyone? Even Professor McGonagall?" She nodded again, her eyes open wide and locked on his. Severus sat back and looked at the ceiling. She was, in a word, amazing.

"Ms. Granger-"

"Professor, sorry but I have to know wh-"

"Don't interrupt me. Do not abuse what little liberties you have with me." His eyes were cold and he gave her a look that chilled her. How could she have ignored this side of him? Why did she come to him, of all people? Hermione was quickly seeing the error of her ways as she sat looking sullen and very small.

"Ms. Granger, what you have here is a time bomb."

"But-" He held his hand up as a warning to her interruption.

"Not for anyone but yourself. What you have done…what you are striving for…is, impossible. But perhaps Gryffindor's head girl really will accomplish this one obstacle, who knows? If I were you, I would guard this with my life. No one will help you with this, and not expect something in return-"

"But that's just it Professor! I'm sorry…but I know all of this! If I work for the Ministry, they will take credit and leave me with very little to show for my efforts. I have even wondered that they might even…well…they wouldn't want me to create this. I mean…"

"I see Ms. Granger. It is entirely possible that the current Minister would frown upon such a thing. The Ministry likes to have control over things. Now that…now that The Dark Lord is gone, the Ministry no longer has the control over it's citizens, except the fear of another, Unforgivable wielding Witch or Wizard. But you take away the fear and what is left? The wizard community doesn't really need the Ministry, does it? Not now. Your friend Potter made that perfectly clear. Tread carefully Ms. Granger. Abandon this silly nonsense and put your brains to use where you are more suited. That is my advise to you."

Hermione sat and stared at the folder in her hands. He was right, and she knew it. But he wasn't right about everything. She couldn't just walk away from the most important work she could ever be a part of! Hermione stood and tucked the folder under her arm.

"Thank you Professor." Once again, Severus sat at his desk and watched her leave his office. This time he knew, she was indeed the brightest witch of the age.

But what seemed to creep into his mind, slowly at first, was the self doubt. He had been honest with her and told her what he thought. Not only what he thought would be what she needed to hear; but what would bruise her. He realized, a little too late, that what he had done, whatever his intentions were, could be misconstrued as an act of kindness to the young witch. She had come to him and he had been…what? Helpful?

The thought left him feeling uncomfortable and paranoid. Severus sipped his drink as he stared off into space. There was that warmth again. Welcomed back into his empty chest. Was it that? Whatever had crept into the bowels of Hogwarts Dungeons had softened him. It had deluded his fortification enough to make him act as though he was not himself.

Severus had the feeling of a drowning man that was grasping for a lifeline. He had carefully plotted his life after The Dark Lord's fall. His plan was to teach for another five years and then retire from the Wizarding World all together. No one would notice his absence. But this strange, and unsettling turn of events, made odd thoughts seep into his brain. Would anyone really notice? Would he be missed? Why was he all of a sudden concerned about it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Finally!" Ron yelled.

"We did it!" People were jostling about in the Gryffindor common room. It was the last night they were to spend at Hogwarts as students. Most of then, many of them, had jobs to report to after a short holiday with family.

The evening was a fine affair with speakers, dinner and dancing. Now, the after party erupted all around Hermione. Her thoughts were happy, but still a bit tense. Tomorrow she would sit down with Prfessor McGonagall and finally lay her plans at her mentor's feet. It was sad really. Professor McGonagall had given so much of her free time to set Hermione on this path. Now, hermione was turning her back on all the plans everyone had made for her. For she had not been idle these past few weeks. She had made plans of her own.

Her last thoughts, as she slept her last night in Hogwarts, would be a feeling of completion and pride. She had completed her studies, top of her class of course, and she had chosen her own path in life. Although no one knew that yet, was not the point.

The one and only thing that called to her from the inner caverns of her mind was Professor Snape. Not her Potions master, but the man Severus Snape. Her crush had been put on hold during the crisis of her future, but once again, once all of the hard work, the midnight owls, and the secret meetings were finished, her overwhelming attraction to him returned.

This is where she found herself, in the midst of her celebrating friends, thinking of Professor Severus Snape.

"Hermione! Where are you going?" Neville called out to her.

"Oh, I have to go to the Lib-"

"No you don't Hermione! You have no reason to go to the library tonight!" Ron came into view and placed his hands on his hips.

"No…I have to return some books that I left in Professor McGonagall's office. Plus I have a meeting with her tomorrow…"

"But Hermione!" Ron pleaded.

"I'll come back as soon as I can Ronald. No Go! Have some fun!" She smiled at him and left the party.

The noise immediately dissipated as the portrait of the Fat Lady closed behind her. Hermione had thought about this all day and came to the only conclusion there was. She had to go and say goodbye to him. That was to be her closure, so that she could walk into the next chapter of her life without her silly, adolescent crush.

Hermone still had her crimson evening gown on that she wore to dinner and the dance. She thought of changing, but decided against it. The dress did make her look years older and she felt a sort of power she had never felt before while she wore it.

For in truth, Hermione Granger had blossomed into a beautiful woman before everyone's eyes. Except, no one noticed it until tonight. Hermione was ready to close all of the doors to her childhood. Goodbye to the bucktoothed girl. Goodbye to the bushy haired nerd. Goodbye to her crush of one Severus Snape.

She knocked loudly.

There was no answer.

She knocked again.

There was no answer.

Discouraged, she looked back down the hall and noticed how dark and cool it was. Hermione decided to leave. It wasn't worth it anyway. What did she expect him to say?

Severus heard the knocking on his door. It was secondary to the rush of that familiar feeling he had missed so much. The warmth was the strongest it had ever been before. He closed his eyes and bathed in it's glow.

There was another knock.

Just as he was reaching the door, he sighed. Whomever it was outside would pay dearly for interrupting his favorite part of the evenings.

Hermione had turned to go, but was shocked to hear the door open and see the outline of Professor Snape standing in the doorway. He had removed his usual black billowing robes and had a simple black shirt and black pants on. One hand rested on the doorknob and the other rested above his head on the door frame. A glass of Firewhiskey was still in it.

"Ms. Granger…"

"Professor…I need to speak with you." Hermione tried to sound self assured, but Severus could tell that she was nervous about something.

That's right….he had heard Minerva and Ms. Granger would have a meeting tomorrow and they would all find out her final plans. It was this that made him step aside and let her in.

Hermione's hand caught the door. And closed it behind herself. Severus stood in the entryway and sipped his drink.

"Sit." He motioned to the chair,

"No thank you." This made Severus' eyes jerk up to her face. A small frown played on her face and she looked…different. No longer coming to him for advice, he realized that she was coming to tell him something different.

"Professor, I have my meeting with Professor McGonagall tomorrow and well, it won't go the way she has hoped." Here Severus snorted. "It took me a while, but I have found a solution to my problem, thanks to you." Here Severus raised an eyebrow. "I came to thank you for what you said to me. I needed to hear it. And you were right. But I will find my own way, without being manipulated now by anyone. I have you to thank for that. No matter what, Professor, despite everything, I think you are a brilliant teacher and a powerful wizard. You are the only one who truly pushed me when I needed it. And the only one who never handed me anything. And finally, you were there for me, more than you know, when I needed someone." Here Severus started to speak but Hermione held her hand to him, telling him to stop. Severus was so stunned, he stopped. "I think you're wonderful Professor Snape. Thank you for helping me. Even if you wish now that you hadn't. I will be leaving tomorrow after my meeting with Professor McGonagall and I will be gone for some time. But I will never forget you."

Here Hermione stepped forward and planted a single kiss on his cheek. She turned and left the room hurriedly.

Severus stood, rooted to the floor. His mouth, no doubt, hanging open in shocked bewilderment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Come in Ms. Granger. And congratulations on all of your awards you won last night." Minerva motioned for Hermione to sit and she placed herself on the edge of her desk.

Hermione breathed deeply and steeled herself for a confrontation. She knew her mentor, now Headmistress of Hogwarts, would not be the least bit pleased of her plans. Hermione had been working tirelessly on not only her independence, but to prove to Professor Snape that he was wrong. There was a way to do just what she had envisioned without living under someone's authority.

"So Ms. Granger, here we are. You are officially a graduate of Hogwarts and your life is ahead of you. Come now! The suspense is killing me!" Minerva McGonagall sat with a rapturous expression on her face. She was sure that the young woman would stay on at Hogwarts and help create a more competitive school.

"Professor, first I want to thank you for all that you have done for me over the years. You have taught me and guided me in a world I knew nothing about. Now, here I am; top of my class, head girl and ready to walk into the world with every advantage. I owe you a great deal Professor. I have considered all of my options very carefully. And…well I have decided…I have decided that I will not be teaching at Hogwarts. Nor will I be returning here in any other capacity." Hermione sat and waited for the outburst, but it did not come.

"Well, I am sorry to hear it. Am I to understand that you will be working with the Ministry then?" Minerva's voice was tight and barely above a whisper.

"No. I have declined all offers from the Ministry of Magic as well" Hermione said matter of factly. She was building steam and adrenaline rushed through her. Her excitement was taking over any anxieties she had had.

"Then what will you do Ms. Granger?" Minerva could not understand that there were other options other than Hogwarts or the Ministry.

"Well, I have signed a contract with a new spell company. They have already bought one of my spells and it will be marketed this coming year. I have been granted a laboratory, rooms and a library. The pay is small, but I receive residuals from any and all marketed spells, charms or potions I create. I have free reign to work in whatever capacity I wish. However, my name will not appear on the new items. I will be working as an anonymous Spells Mistress. That was one of my conditions. I am under contract to not divulge any of my creations with anyone at any time unless it is deemed necessary by myself or my employer. To be honest, I can't even tell you my employer's name. That was a part of the contract as well." Hermione finished off her speech with a smile.

"You mean to tell me….that…that…you would rather wither away in some laboratory, getting no recognition at all for your work than…than be here?" Minerva's voice was high and she had stood up with her last words. Hermione smiled her most patient smile.

"Yes Professor. That way…no one will know what I am doing. I can not be used for my _prestige_ or my name or even…who I _associate_ with. As far as anyone will be able to tell if they check, I went to work for a private company. I do not need recognition. I fear it to tell you the truth. I do not need praise, for I praise myself! I have every resource imaginable Professor! It's amazing! I-" Minerva cut her off.

"It's rubbish if you ask me! Where on earth did you get an idea like this? Haven't we all gone out of our way to help you succeed in life? To make a name for yourself? To educate you to help the people who have helped you?" Hermione felt an uncomfortable squeezing in her gut. Guilt. Hermione was always susceptible to guilt trips. They have been the bane of her existence her entire life. She allowed the anger to swell within her. Minerva was still talking. "And another thing…Dumbledore would be so disappointed in you! How could you? He was -"

"He was what?" Hermone cut her off, much to the surprise of the elder witch. "He was a great man Professor. But he is gone. So is the constant threat of Voldemort. The Ministry is flooded with new employees everyday. Let other people make names for themselves. All I want to do is work in peace. I wish to do what I feel is right. Not by the direction of other people!" Hermione was now standing, facing her long time mentor.

"What has happened to you Hermione? You are throwing away your future…for what? To dabble in experiments? Where on earth did you get an idea like this?" Minerva's voice had softened to that of a mother hen, in an attempt to cajole Hermione into seeing things her way.

"Well, I am able to think for myself with out the guidance of others _Professor_. This is something I have often thought of, but never considered as a possibility until…" Hermione's voice trailed off. She hadn't meant to tell any of what she and Professor Snape had spoken of.

"Until what?" Minerva's voice had a sharp edge to it again.

"I had a meeting with another Professor and I was able to see things…differently afterwards. I just needed a push to do what I felt was right for me."

"Who was it?" Minerva's eyes were but tiny specks as they bore into Hermione's.

Hermione exhaled loudly and smiled. Might as well put the nail in the coffin. "Professor Snape." Minerva stared at Hermione for a long moment and turned her back to her. She walked over to the fireplace and roughly tossed a fine dust in the hearth. Then her voice echoed throughout the room.

"Severus! Severus I want you in my office NOW!"

Severus had just sat down for his morning tea and was looking forward to his last day in the office when he heard, or felt rather, Minerva's voice in his fireplace. He swore as he spilled his tea.

"Do you mind Minerva? I am busy right now-"

"I said NOW Severus Snape! My office. You have exactly two minutes to produce your body in this office or else!" The connection was closed.

Or else what? She really thought she could threaten him? What made….ah yes. Ms. Granger opened her mouth. Brilliant.

Severus stood and tossed Floo Powder in the fireplace. He mumbled 'The Headmistress Office' and then he was gone.

Hermione almost laughed at the crazed look that Professor McGonagall was wearing. She watched the usually calm and collected woman, pace her office, wringing her hands and mumbling to herself. Hermione also wanted to laugh when she heard Professor Snape's silky voice come through the fireplace. He was always so calm, so in control. It would do her some good to take after Professor Snape a bit more, and Professor McGonagall a little less.

She watched as he came through the fireplace in a swirling mass of black robes. He raised his eyebrows as he studied Minerva pacing and then his eyes fell on Hermoine. Hermione smiled at him and nodded her hello. His eyes went back to Minerva as she began yelling.

"How dare you undermine me! You knew that I had plans for this girl and that it was in her best interest to stay on at Hogwarts! How dare you? The nerve of you Severus!" Minerva had stepped into, what Severus called, his personal space.

"Kindly remove yourself from my face Minerva before I consider it a threat." His voice was cold and harsh. Hermione began to panic as her eyes went back and forth between the two Professors. Minerva backed up, slightly.

"Severus I demand an answer from you."

"You demand? I merely listened to her babble on about wanting to do this and that. Something about creating new spells. I, in fact, told her it would be in her best interest to abandon the idea. I am aware of the extra efforts you put into Ms. Granger's education. Biased though it is. What has she done?" Severus stood, straight as a arrow, looking as cool and calm as ever.

"She…she is going to work for some Spell Marketing company! It's all classified information! She will be wasting her time fiddling with silly spells and _potions_ when she should be out in the world sharing her gifts and talents with others! Helping make our world safe again! Helping to rebuild our society!" Minerva stood, panting for breath. Hermione stood to leave.

"Professor McGonagall, I am sorry to disappoint you. I really am. I hope that someday, I will be able to help the Wizarding World with my creations. I hope to make you proud of me again. But until then, I will work on what I feel is necessary for me to be proud of myself." Hermione's eyes found Professor Snape's and she held his gaze. His black orbs showed no emotion and no warmth. "Goodbye Professor McGonagall. Goodbye Professor Snape. Thank you both."

Hermione turned and left Hogwarts grounds.

She didn't look back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Almost two and a half years later, Hermione stood in her very own kitchen. She was approaching her twenty first birthday and planned on a quiet celebration with Harry, Ron and whomever the two of them were involved with at the present time.

Hermione loved her life.

She woke early everyday in order to gain maximum work time. At exactly 6:30 a.m., she was showered and dressed, sipping her coffee and reviewing the notes from the day before. She was finishing her research on the line of children's products she had begun the year she left Hogwarts. Her first spell was a simple, yet effective one. One spell cast over a pair of shoes, sold by her employer's company of course, grew with the child's feet from age one year to age eighteen. They were indestructible and came in a variety of colors. Her main goal was to keep the cost of the shoes low, so that families with a limited budget were able to afford them.

The shoes, _Walk-N-Grow_, were released almost a year ago. They were accepted remarkably well by the public and Hermione was enjoying the fruits of her labors. She had her own office, laboratory and library; all courtesy of her employer, _MagiCall_. It was a fledgling company when Hermione signed on, but it had grown to gigantic proportions since she came aboard. Her other creations were smaller, but made her money none the less. Hermione had an apartment inside of _MagiCall_. She never wanted for anything

She had developed an anti-love potion, provided in candy form. That was inspired by poor Ron and Harry falling victim to too many love sick girls over the years. She had had real problems in the developmental stage of the candy. She had to make it strong, but not so strong that she completely depressed the person eating it. So the anti-love potion, _No-Luv_, only dulls the effects of Love Potions. It has been a great seller as well.

Her next project started out to be an enchanted mirror. It was supposed to compliment the reflection of the owner and give helpful advice on beauty and spa treatments. However what she created was a brutally honest mirror that sassed her at every turn. She named him Elmer, and he now hung in her bathroom. She had, on many occasions, wanted to throw it in the rubbish and be done with it. But it always talked her out of it. Elmer, was a sounding board for Hermione's ideas and thoughts. She couldn't ask for a better friend. He was honest and to the point, never sugar coating anything. He always told her like it really was. Someone in her position needed that.

Her days were pretty much the same everyday, except Sunday. That was when she returned to her parents house every afternoon for lunch and dinner. The mornings she reviewed her notes, and began the days work She took a short lunch at 12:30 and then returned to whatever the task at hand was. She had supper at 6:30 sharp and took an hour break. Then, her real work started.

Hermione had been devoting an entire portion of her labs to the "secret" project. She was indeed the only person, with the exception of her former Professor, who had any idea as to what her vision was. She had acquired plants of all shapes and sizes and planted them in pots, marking each one by a number. She also had three aquariums that housed snakes, her chosen prey. Beside that, cages of every bug imaginable. Also marked with a number magically infused on the bug's back.

Her goal was to be able to test her spell on the snakes and bugs come winter. However, she first needed a way to shield the lab from the Ministry's magic detectors for Unforgivable curses. She wasn't sure, and Harry had hinted it to her, that the Ministry was able to now detect the use of an Unforgivable Curse within a three block radius. Hermione wanted no part of the Ministry, so she had been working tirelessly on creating her containment spell.

That was an easy prelude to her work. She mixed a locator spell with a disillusionment charm. She tested the charm in her lab and was able to verify that it did contain all traces of magic, but only for closed spaces. Hermione had set all her pieces in place. Now it was time to work.

She sat in her office reading about the effects of the Imperious Curse. She had seen the effects of it first hand in the Final Battle. Many people succumbed to the curse cast by Death Eaters and those who followed the dark side. Hermione remembered her Professor, Alastor Moody, who taught Defense Against The Dark Arts her fourth year at Hogwarts. What a year that was. Hogwarts….the memories she had from that school. She had Ron, Harry and Ginny on her life still. But she always felt that something was missing. She missed her long time Mentor, Minerva McGonagall. They hadn't spoken since the day she left Hogwarts. Then there was Professor Snape…

She spent many evenings alone, wondering what he was doing. Wondering if he ever thought of her. It was silly to wonder. Of course he didn't think of her.

She stood in front of the mirror and saw that her once bushy brown hair had tamed itself, with the help of her newest invention, and now lay in controlled waves of chestnut brown. Her face had filled out and her once buckteeth were perfectly straight.

"You're not getting any younger you know." Elmer the mirror, said.

"What?"

"You're not getting any younger. Time has been good to you…so far."

"Well thank you…I think."

"Perhaps you need a man?" Elmer's voice had become silky and sarcastic.

"Perhaps you need to be put in the closet." Hermione spat.

"I'm just saying that that last one you brought back here was a total bore…"

"Yes, thank you Elmer. I don't think I need love advice from a mirror." Hermione walked away from the wall.

"What about the…_Professor_?" Hermione stopped and stepped back into view.

"What are talking about?'

"You know…the one you dream about...the one you call to in your sleep. _Professor_! _Professor_!" Elmer's voice became high pitched, mocking her.

Hermione stared into her confused reflection and shook her head. How had Elmer known that? Hermione sneered at Elmer and left the room.

Elmer was right about one thing. The last guy, Alan, she had dated was a complete and utter bore. She went on two dates with him after meeting him at one of Ginny's wild parties. He was nice but she couldn't discuss anything past politics and Quidditch with him without him getting a glazed look on his face. He bored her. It was as simple as that. There were plenty of men that she met that she was attracted to. But it seemed that once they opened their mouths, she was repulsed and quickly retreated. Why was she so hard on them? None of them could engage her mind, as well as her hormones. That was over a year ago when she stopped taking Alan's calls and retreated back into her world. Only occasionally stepping out at her friends insistence.

She longed for someone to discuss her plans, hopes and dreams with. She had told no one, except Professor Snape, about her research. And it had crossed her mind, many times, to owl him and attempt to strike up a correspondence. But she always found a reason not to. Mostly because she felt foolish for her behavior as a love sick puppy. Secondly because when it came to him, she couldn't think of anything but his long black hair and his baritone voice.

He even haunted her dreams. Elmer was right about that too.

She dreamed of a snake. Black as onyx and shinning in the moonlight It was large, larger than any snake Hermione had ever seen. It slithered around her feet and wrapped it's cold writhing scales around her body. In her dreams, she stood still, allowing it to happen. Loving the feel of the cool scales on her skin. The snake would coil itself around her and it's tongue would flick in her hair. Moments later, the pale, firm arms of her former Potions Professor were wrapped around her. She enjoyed his touch, more than the snakes. Just before anything was said, she always woke.

It was such a vivid dream. A dream that haunted her sleep frequently.

**A/N**: I will be posting this story daily. 1 - 2 chapters a day.(For I have finished writing it. So...yeah! No waiting for you guys!) Please review and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

She read it over and over again. The Imperious curse, cast on a living being, would create a thread between the caster and the victim. The thread was an invisible magical thread that was manipulated by the caster. Creating a puppet effect. He victim was bound to do whatever the caster of the curse bade he or she to do.

Hermione struggled with this concept. She remembered Harry having thrown the curse off while a child in school. Even as an adult, Harry could throw off the Imperious curse better than anyone. It became a joke within the ministry. "Harry is no one's puppet!" And also singing the muggle song from Pinocchio, "I got no strings to hold me down…" Hermione sighed.

Hermione paced her library and realized she hadn't eaten dinner She called her house elf to her.

"Sylvester!" POP! A tiny greenish brown creature, full of wrinkles stood before her. He wore a long blue tunic that shimmered as he stood before her. On the front of his tunic, a stitched green clover was sewn on. Hermione noticed that Sylvester was wearing purple socks.

"Yes Miss." Sylvester was a free, working elf. Hermione insisted that she have waging accepting elves in her office. Elves flocked from all over the continent to work for the glorious Ms. Granger. For she treated them well and paid them handsomely. There work was hard and sometimes required service to her over a twenty-four hour shift. But that was the stuff house elves lived for. She was surrounded by loyal, hard working, free house elves.

"I have forgotten to order supper tonight, could you please see to that?" Hermione asked while shuffling papers.

"Yes Miss. Anything else?" Sylvester was her top elf and he usually worked as her assistant.

"No Sylvester. Thank you. Nice socks by the way." Hermione smiled to herself. Most of her free elves were thrown from their families for one reason or another. The bath water was never hot enough. The dinners never tasty enough. Hermione found that she was indeed the Mecca for freed house elves and she always found a position for any elf coming to her for work.

"Thank you miss! I buys them with my earnings." Hermione smiled at him and began pacing her office, looking for a book. For books were now not placed neatly on the shelves, but thrown haphazardly around.

"Miss?" Hermione raised her eyebrows without removing her eyes from the book she was holding. "You needs some of us to come and clean. It looks like some stinky Niffler came in here." Sylvester shook his head in a disapproving manner. Hermione shook her head. "I can clean Miss! I can do that while you eat…and…maybe you let's me throw that mean 'ol mirror in the trash too?"

Hermione looked up at him frowning. "Why? I like Elmer."

"But Miss, it insults all the elves who come to your rooms. Calling us ratses and little cockroaches. It's not a nice mirror Miss." Hermione leveled her eyes at the elf.

"Alright. I will have a word with Elmer and tell him he is not allowed to speak to any elf that works for me. Agreed?" Sylvester nodded and blinked from the room.

Hermione carried her cold tea, that was once hot, and a handful of papers into her private rooms. She turned into her sitting area, passed the library and the kitchen, into her master suite. The house elves cleaned and decorated her rooms and they did marvelously. Her rooms were arth tones mixed with silver. Flowers were in every corner and on every flat surface. Past her large four poster bed, she stepped into her bathroom.

Hermione was reading as she turned the corner and didn't look up as she addressed the mirror.

"Elmer…Elmer….Elmer!" Hermione looked into the mirror and a bored voice answered back.

"Yessssss?"

"Elmer, I have gotten complaints about you. Stop attacking the elves that come to work. One day you might find yourself in the rubbish bin."

"You always say that, yet here I am . Why do you look so bad? You have circles under your eyes and your hair is a mess. Is that dirt on your face?" Elmer's voice had become annoying.

"I'm working Elmer. I can't decide how to go about this."

"Well first I would shower. Then try combing your hair and using a little blush…" Elmer droned on.

"Shut up. Worthless piece of glass. I am working on dissecting the Imperious Curse. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes." Elmer's voice was bored.

"I wonder, you're not really living, but not inanimate either. I wonder…." Hermione had pulled out her wand and was eyeing Elmer with interest.

"It won't work." Hermione frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want it to."

"You don't want it to? Well that's just…' Hermione's brain began to go into overdrive. She hurriedly left the bathroom and ran into her lab. She forgot about dinner.

The Imperious Curse works on weak minded people and people who are unsuspecting. Harry was able to throw the curs eoff, in Hermone's opinion, because he didn't allow it. It made since. Since he was well known for it, others have asked him how he had done it. She always jst shrugged his shoulders and said he felt it and told it NO! Everyone had always laughed that off, but now…

Hermione had stumbled onto, with Elmer's help, a simple and concise plan. Two days later she sat in her lab, still covered with dirt and her hair was back to being a bushy mess. She tied it up in a haphazard knot on the top of her head and wore the same lab coat as three days before.

She had made a breakthrough, about four o'clock in the morning. She devised a spell that mixed a desire for independence and also a simple potion one would drink that contained strengthening drought along with her catalyst, a stinger of a bee.

She needed a way to test the potion on one of her subjects. She had wrestled with the idea of Imperioing one of her bugs. But she couldn't get them to drink the potion. So she moved on to one of the snakes. Images of her snake dream flashed in her mind as she handled one of the darker colored snakes. It was firm and cool in her hand as she set it under the heat lamp on a table.

She cast the containment spell on the lab and then cast the Imperious curse on the snake. She made him glide in the shape of a figure eight and also made it tie itself in a knot. Ouch…that had to hurt.

Hermione, after many unsuccessful attempts, finally got the snake to drink the potion. In the end, she had to Imperio the snake to drink it. She set a timer and called for Sylvester.

Sylvester sat on a small footstool and watched as his mistress cast the first Imerious curse.

Hermione blanched and then held her hand.

The curse had not backfired, but assaulted her. Her hand stung with a fierce fire an she correctly guessed that she used too much bee stinger. However, the mixture of the potion and the spell had made it where the snake was free from being made to tie itself into anymore knots. It lay coiled under the lamp.

Every fifteen minutes, Hermione and Sylvester cast the Imperious curse and documented the effects. Each time she cast it, she was stung, bitterly. Her hand was red and swollen after five and half hours. By the sixth hour, she had cast the curse and the sting was minimal. Fifteen minutes afterwards, the snake succumbed to tying itself in a knot. The experiment worked for a full six hours.

Hermione was jubilant and she and Sylvester hugged each other and did a silly dance in her lab. Hermione's eyes clouded with tears as she realized that the first step in her vision was coming true.

The tears fell silently as she placed the snake back inside of it's cage and her heart became heavy. She had no one to share this breakthrough with. No one to congratulate her except house elves and an ornery talking mirror. (Who did not congratulate her at all. Elmer gasped at her appearance and said he would speak no more to her until she looked presentable.)

As Hermione sat copying her notes and placed the experiment in a Pensieve, her heart was like lead in her chest. It was then that she remembered that the next day was her twenty-first birthday. Though she couldn't tell anyone, she now had two reasons to celebrate.

If only she weren't so lonely.

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I promise, Severus is coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hermione flooed to Ginny's flat the next morning. Though she still looked tired and over worked, she had found time to shower and look presentable. Ginny, however, looked her usual impeccable self.

"Hey Hermione! I'll be ready in a moment. I just have to finish this letter to Zanier, then I will be ready to leave." Ginny had been dating an older man that worked in Percy's office. This did not sit well with any of the Weasley's, least of all Percy. Not even Harry for that matter. During their sixth year at Hogwarts, directly after Professor Dumbledore's death, Harry had broken it off with Ginny. Ginny was hurt and cried uncontrollably for months. But soon thereafter, a war was fought and everyone changed. What once seemed important, wasn't so anymore. Children grew up and lost love was just that; lost.

They were going shopping before they met Harry, Ron, Neville Luna and the Weasley twins for a nice dinner out. Today, Hermione decided, she would place all of her work in the back of her mind and enjoy a rare day with all of her friends.

"Alright! I'm ready!" Ginny's voice sang from the other room. Hermione had come dressed in jeans and a sweater. Ginny however, wore a bright green dress that was a bit too revealing. Hermione wondered what her brothers were going to say to that.

"Is Zanier coming to?" Hermione asked. Ginny busied herself digging in her pocketbook.

"Um…no. he's busy today. He sends his birthday wishes to you, but he just couldn't get away from work." Ginny was pulling lipstick out of her bag as Hermione snorted to herself. She would bet every Galleon she owned that Zanier was home alone and Ginny purposefully didn't invite him. Why? Harry would be there. That made sense to Hermione as she stared at her friend. Hot dress, makeup and no boyfriend to accompany her. Hermione shook her head sadly as she realized that though Ginny had moved on, her heart belonged to the Golden Boy.

"There she is! They let you out for good behavior?" Fred Weasley's voice boomed across the room as Hermione and Ginny entered the restaurant. Hermione had succumbed to Ginny's constant badgering to wear a dress they had seen in the very sheik dress shop they visited that morning. Hermione wore a cream colored dress that was knee length and strapless. She looked like a model as she walked into her friends outstretched arms.

Ron, and his blundering self, was the first to scale a chair and hug Hermione. Harry stood back with a satisfied smile on his face in seeing his longtime friend. The years had been hard on Harry. Losing almost everyone he loved, Harry had stayed a bachelor and had no steady girlfriend. The scars of war.

Fred and George wore their signature matching dragon hide suits and had a pair of blonde twins on their arms. As Hermione was introduced to them, Shayla and Fawn, Hermione caught the look of intense emotion that fleetingly graced Ginny's face. Harry was hugging her and they held each other for a moment in silence. Ron stood still with his arm around the waist of none other than Parvati Patil.

"Hello Hermione! Happy Birthday!" Parvati kissed Hermione's cheek and they all settled down in their seats.

"So…it's the birthday girls choice. Pumpkin juice or…Firewhiskey?" Neville made a disgusted face at the thought of Firewhiskey and he immediately ordered a glass of Pumpkin juice. As did Luna, who wanted an olive inside to ward off any possible Knockers that could have contaminated the juice. The rest ordered Firewhiskey and snacked on an array of foods.

They spent the afternoon talking, loudly, and listening to Fred and George talk about their second location's Grand Opening. Hermione felt a rush of love for her friends as they all sat together. She was brought back to the conversation with a jolt.

"What? Still? I wonder why they keep him on?" Fred asked. Harry was frowning.

"I really couldn't tell you. But I turned down the teaching position because of it! Who wants to work there with him? Not me. But I heard he's retiring soon anyway." Neville went on.

"Who are we talking about?' Ginny piped in.

"Snape." Harry spat. Harry, though knowing that Snape had helped them win the war and did many dark things under duress, cold not forgive the man for his many transgressions.

Hermione's ears suddenly tuned in keenly.

"Yeah, Minerva McGonagall offered me a position teaching Herbology at Hogwarts. But I turned it down temporarily. I don't want to be anywhere near that man. So, I will stay working at the Greenhouse until he retires. He has…three years left." Neville popped a piece of birthday cake in his mouth. Ginny frowned.

"You know Neville. You shouldn't be scared of him. You're a grown man now! I bet you could tell him a thing or two about all that Herbology stuff. Lord knows you could tell me a thing or two! I never did well in there…" Ginny's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, and if he gave you any trouble, Harry and me will go have a talk with him." Hermione and Ginny exchanged a knowing look as Parvati crooned over Ron. Harry wore a dark look.

"I can't wait until he leaves and we can all forget him. I heard that the Ministry tried to arrest him for Dumbledore's murder and for conspiracy against the Ministry, but he had a Pensieve that exonerated him from all charges. Something he and Dumbeldore did in case of a situation like that. So until the laws change, Snape is, regretfully, a free man." Harry pushed his cake around his plate as he spoke. Hermione sat quietly and didn't say a word. Snape had always been a sore spot with Harry. She had never told any of them about her meetings with him or her crush as a young girl.

Hermione was in the process of putting cake in her mouth when her eyes found Ginny's. Ginny was looking at her oddly and a small frown on her face.

"What?" Hermione asked looking at her friend.

Ginny said nothing, but she shook her head and went back to her food. Hermione let that strange exchange go and continued on with her friends. Luna was telling them the dangers of Knockers in recent batches of Pumpkin juice. They were supposedly small water bugs that were able to cause a lot of havoc if you burped one back up. Olives were your only defense.

Hermione listened for more talk of Severus Snape, but he had passed. Like a dark shadow that brought unhappiness, to all except Hermione. As they sat and talked, she caught herself looking at men who entered the restaurant wearing black. Her eyes searching for something not known to her.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Sorry Harry. I was…"

"Daydreaming?' Ginny cut in with a sharp look.

"No. Just enjoying the evening. Thank you all for making the time to celebrate my birthday with me." Hermione's eyes misted at the smiles that spread around the table.

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" George said while he raised his glass. Each person in turn raised his or her glass and toasted her on her birthday.

A/N: OK...Severus coming in the next chapter. I wonder what he has been up to all this time? Thanks agian for the reviews guys! They mean a lot to me!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**  
Nothing really changed here. Hogwarts was, as it always was. The only difference were the names of the dunderheads that he had to teach.

Severus sat at the staff table, eating his dinner. He mentally checked off one more day to his three year sentence. Less than three more years here and he was finished for good. He knew not only the students, but most of the staff were silently counting the days as well. But Severus stayed on. Fulfilling his agreement with the former Headmaster. Severus also wanted a nice retirement and he had to complete his entire twenty years of service in order to qualify for it. Minerva had stayed well past her retirement eligibility. But Severus was no Minerva. She reminded him of that everyday.

He ate with his head down, his dark, lank hair covering his face. It was this evening that a faint glimmer of warmth filled him. Something that he hadn't had in a while. He frowned as he chewed, concentrating on the warmth that tickled his chest. He never could figure it out. Sometimes, it came and went rapidly. Other times, it was strong and alarming. But it hadn't happened in so long, it was surprising when that evening, he felt…odd.

Life went on for Professor Severus Snape as usual. He taught his classes and took points from Gryffindors. He antagonized Minerva to the point of her banning him from her office for life.

Severus survived by keeping his head down and away from the public eye. Sometimes he thought that Ms. Granger had a spectacular idea. She worked for some spell company, anonymously, and no one ever knew if things were created by her or someone else. He had seen the arrival of the Walk-N-Grow shoes and wondered for a fleeting moment if they were something she did. If it was, it was pathetic. She must have gotten the idea from camping too many summers at the Weasley's. He also wondered every so often, if she had ever gone any further with her research on the anti-Unforgivable curses. He had not heard even a whisper about any possible new spell or charm to ward them off, so he thought perhaps she abandoned the idea, or was still working on it.

Never the less, he found that his mind wondered in the evenings, he thought of the old days when he had his mentor around. He missed the old codger. He was the heart and soul of Hogwarts before he was taken from them. Well, before Severus took him from the rest of the world.

He knew Potter headed the Auror department at the Ministry. That was just one more reason for Severus to stay out of everyone's way. He had gone out, incognito, a few times and seen the younger Weasley sister out and about. She was a wild one, that Ginny Weasley. He bet his last Galleon that her brothers knew nothing of her behavior. The Weasley's were pretty much the same. Those annoying twins had more money than the Ministry. One of them worked with Dragons, another was at the Ministry…Severus couldn't keep up with them, there were so many.

He couldn't wait for the day that he could walk from Hogwarts grounds and never look back. To find his own way somewhere far from the long arm of his past and his mistakes. He quietly reflected that he desired the same life that Ms. Granger had wanted years ago and probably had. A pang of jealousy hit him as he finished his plate.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_She stood in the moonlight, barefoot and breathing heavily. The large snake slithered towards her, but the desire to run was not there. She waited for it, longed for it and desired to feel the cold scales on her skin. The snake wound first around her legs and worked itself up around her torso and then her neck. A distinct hissing noise came from the beast's mouth. A slight mist covered her view as the snake transformed. Pale, strong arms now held her. Hot breath in her ear. She brought her hand up and caressed the pale skin. A growl of desire was heard from him as he felt her warm hands touch his skin. His other hand released her and he held his hand out in front of her. In his hand appeared a vial. Clear glass filled with a purple liquid. A mint green mist grew from the liquid inside. Severus Snape held the potion to her nose and she smelled a faintly sweet smell. His lips grazed her cheek as she turned to face him._

Hermione woke up suddenly. That was new. Hermione had only fallen asleep a few hours ago. It was now five o'clock in the morning and now she was very wide awake. As she always did, she wrote her dream down on a scrap of paper and decided to go ahead and begin her day. She stumbled to the shower and passed Elmer on her way in.

"Morning Elmer." Hermione mumbled.

"Ghastly…I tell you…" Came his voice.

Hermione had been working tirelessly on dissecting the Cruciatus Curse for a week. She had run it by Elmer who went silent at the mention of it. She shrugged it off, couldn't get lucky twice, now could she?

She had spent the better part of the past two days casting the Cruciatus Curse on her plant life in the lab. All three had withered and drooped after being victim to her torture. Hermione poured water into the pots and felt tears sting her eyes. What a horrible Death Eater she would make? She couldn't even crucio a plant.

Hermione worked for another few weeks. Over and over again as she tried every angle she could think of. Nothing she came up with, nothing she designed, made any difference. The Cruciatus Curse still withered her plants and nothing protected them. She could not bring herself to do it yet on the snakes or the bugs. By the third week, she added a strengthing solution to the plants to see what effects it had. She cast the curse, only to kill plant #7 in the process.

Every night she worked late. Every morning she was up before dawn reviewing her notes. She had lost weight and now had dark circles under her eyes. She avoided Elmer at all cost. It was one month after her twenty first birthday when Hermione was helping Sylvester organize her papers, when she came across a small scrap of paper with scribbled writing on it. Her eyes swung back and forth and she fidgeted with her hair.

"Syl, where was this?" Hermione asked him. Sylvester glanced at the scrap of paper and then back to his work.

"Just another piece of paper the Misses leaves around. I not be throwing anything away until you tells me. Sylvester won't be a bad elf." he shook his head and continued to work. Hermione patted his shoulder and walked in to the next room.

It was her dream she had the other night. The purple liquid with the mint green mist. It was to have a sweet aroma. What did that mean? Hermione had literally walked out of Divination while in school and she never put much stock in dream interpretations. However, lately, as she delved further and furtheri into a project, she realized that once her mind relaxed, her brain was able to function. Thus, sleeping with paper and quill next to her bed was a necessity.

Hermione set off to her library and collected her potions books and set to work.

Three days later, hermione had exhausted every single resource she had. She could not find any potion that matched the one in her dream.

In a fit of exhaustion, she threw a book across the room and held her head in her hands.

"The misses is alright?' Sylvester whispered to her. Hermione spoke from somewhere underneath all of her hair and arms.

"No." Sylvester patted her on the back. He was a tough elf. He oversaw everything that concerned his mistress. Her meals, cleaning and helping her with experiments. He loved his mistress dearly and thought she was the "most best mistress ever", as he called her to the other elves not in her service.

"Maybe…maybe you be needing some help. Sylvester knows nothing of potions. Doesn't my mistress know anyone who knows lots about potions? A Potion Master?" Hermione slowly raised her head and gave Sylvester a severe look.

"Have you been talking to Elmer?"

"Misses knows Sylvester is not liking that _thing_! I don't speak to nothing that ain't supposed to be speaking!" Hermione nodded and bit her lower lip. So now she was faced with the dilemma she had long since feared. Should she contact him? She was certain there were a million Potions Masters and Mistresses scattered around the globe. But none that knew her. None that she trusted. None that already knew her research.

But what would that mean? Is that the reason she was having those dreams? In her dreams, she was waiting for him. He was the snake and she…his prey? Hermione shook the thought from her head. He was no longer the big bad Potions Professor. He was Severus Snape, a man that had what she wanted. What was it she wanted? Help. Would he give it to her? She had no idea.

Her nerves were frayed as she considered writing to him and requesting his assistance. She wondered, somewhere deep in the recess of her mind, if she would be attracted to him now. He no longer had authority over her. He was no longer was able to demean her. Not that he did always. When she was younger, yes. But as time went by, his snarky attitude quieted somewhat and he became more withdrawn than he ever was. He didn't lash out. But he didn't reach out either.

Maybe it was time someone reached out to him? Hermione squared her shoulders and summoned a paper and quill from the desk. She began writing.

_Dear Professor Snape….._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Severus sat in front of the fireplace in his dilapidated house in London. The walls were dark, and the shadows from the fire danced across his face. He was reading the latest edition of Witch Weekly. (A periodical that he would never admit to partaking in.) He thumbed through the pages as he sipped a glass of fine elf-made wine.

The sounds of the muggle city outside carried on, but here in his own home, he was wrapped in the loving arms of solitude.

All of this was broken with the sound of a pecking noise at his small window. A tawny owl sat, irritated, looking into the room. Severus stood slowly and opened the window, allowing the bird to swoop inside. The irritated creature held his leg out expectantly and waited for Severus to untie the letter.

As soon as the letter was free, the bird hooted and swooped from the room. Severus eyed the letter with boredom. It was addressed to **Professor Severus Snape **and it was written in thick green ink. The paper was expensive and he assumed it was from Hogwarts. Severus tossed the letter onto the table without opening it.

Minerva could wait until he was good and ready. This was his break after all. Why should he answer to her on his time off?

He spent the quiet night leisurely reading and sipping wine.

Severus wasn't dreaming. Something was assaulting him in his sleep! He brought his arms up to cover his face as a piece of paper popped him smartly on his rather large nose. The envelope that had come by owl the night before was attacking him. It flopped around his face and refused to stop. Severus reached for his wand, silently cursing Minerva, as he attempted to stun it. The curse did nothing but infuriate the envelope more and it whipped across his nose and the top of his head.

Severus stood, with the envelope still catching his forehead and arms, and grabbed the offending object. He was seething by the time he ripped it open. The moving stopped as he read.

This was, in fact, another one of Hermione's extremely lucrative spells. The spell is cast on a message, or bill and if it sat for more than six hours unopened, the envelope would assault it's intended recipient until read. This was a popular spell with bill collectors and parents of teenagers. Quieter than a Howler, but just as expressive.

Severus had to read through the letter twice to catch every detail. Ms. Granger was requesting that he come for a consultation. It seems she was having trouble identifying an unknown potion and claimed he was the best there was, in regards to potions and identifying their ingredients. She said nothing more about it, except that he was instructed to bring his _Potions Directory _and any other materials he could use to help her, if he chose to come. Severus didn't need a directory. His nose was his directory. He could positively identify ingredients in a potion no matter what they were mixed with.

Sevrus had no desire to go. Why would he? He tossed the paper aside and gave it a sharp look. Silently daring it to assault him again. If he were to go, it would only be to put that little know-it-all in her place for sending him an enchanted letter. The nerve of her!

Sevrus was once again reading by firelight, though it was light outside. But he found he could not concentrate on the material before him. His mind wandered. His life was monotonous and he was resolved, and somewhat thankful, for it. But the desire to once again be challenged with something new, to work on something that could bring him from the deep chasm of boredom that he had dug himself…well…it was tempting. He wasn't all together thrilled about answering a summons by _the_ Ms. Granger.

Perhaps….perhaps she was working on some lucrative potion? If it were big enough, he could retire early and live off of that and a partial retirement. He could cut his losses and retreat into the world. Certainly Ms. Granger had enough money and prestige by now, he was sure she could arrange it. Perhaps it would be beneficial for him to go? Do the work she asked of him and then…yes. He would go and end his miserable state of affairs.

But first, he needed her to accept him as an official consultation. A wage earning consultant. A consultant that was paid residuals in whatever potion or potions he assisted with. No…he would be no assistant. He would all of the work and claim all of the rewards.

Severus grabbed his wand and summoned a piece of parchment and quill.

_Ms. Granger…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hermione was surprised a reply was waiting for her when she awoke the next morning. With slightly shaking hands, and a nervousness she couldn't explain, she opened the letter and read.

She made a disbelieving noise. How dare he? She was fully prepared to pay him for whatever work he did in regards to assisting with the potion she needed help with. But residuals? Consultation fees? Rights to her discoveries?

Hermione paced her office, allowing the slow burn of anger to consume her. Who did he think he was anyway? He was a Potions Professor, not the Potions Professor. Hermione's mind accepted that he was probably the best in his field that she knew of, but still..

What to do?

Hermione tapped her wand on the desk and held the letter from her former Professor in front of her. If she allowed him to come now, she would pay him a consultation fee. Yes. She would put him on her payroll as an assistant. Nothing more. She realized the shock of her contacting him after all this time was probably pretty strong. Then, a request from help from a former student he didn't like. Then…the added insult of being her assistant.

Well, he would have to get over it. It was her conditions, or none at all.

Severus received her reply in short order. She would pay consultation fees, good. He would be a hourly employee…of hers? Severus let the thought sink in. If he wanted this, if he wanted the money and the freedom badly enough, he could endure some extra time with the snotty witch. He had no other choice really. Well, yes he did. He could continue on at Hogwarts for another three years and then eek out an existence on that. Or ….he cold swallow some pride and get things done in a much more timely fashion.

Severus apparated to the address she had sent him in their final agreement. He was surprised to know that her lab was not even in England. It was an Irish company she worked for. Severus had never been to the land of the Irish and hoped some of their providence would rub off on him as he readied to leave his home. He packed a small bag and cast the shrinking spell on it. He placed the bag in his robe pocket and apparated with a crack.

Severus arrived out side of an enormous building. It was glass, at least nine stories tall and it reflected the city around it. Severus entered the building through glass doors that revolved on their own and was amazed at the decadence before him. The floors were marble and the ceilings were high. Small sofas lined one wall and a long reception desk lined the other. Severus had to remember to close his mouth as he walked up to the desk and saw three house elves busy at work behind the desk. His boots echoing off of the stone floor mixed with the faint sound of chamber music coming from the ceiling.

It was then that he realized that the building was only a glamour. The outside looked like a muggle high-rise. However inside was as enchanted as Hogwarts itself.

The three house elves were dressed in a vivid blue tunic style uniform. Each of them had a green clover stitched to his or her tunic. Severus grunted his arrival, but the elves took no notice of him, His nostrils flared at the absolute ludicrous situation he was putting himself in. What a total shame it was he had sunk to a whole new low. One elf was shuffling papers, another was writing something and another was licking stamps. The one licking the stamps saw Severus first and he hoped up from his seat.

"Sir will sign in please and have a seat please!" his little voice squeaked. Severus used the nearest quill and signed his name in a flourish and turned on his heal and sat perched on the edge of the sofa. From where he sat, he only saw the tops of the elves heads and their ears moving behind the desk. A few moments went by and one of the trio of elves came to collect him.

"Professor Severus Snape, sir?" Severus nodded and the elf clapped his hands and ushered him onto the elevator. The elf pushed a series of buttons and the doors closed in Severus' face. The elf had not boarded the elevator with him, so he stood as still as a statue as he rode an unnatural loftiness up to the very top floor.

A high pitch "DING" sounded in his ear as the doors opened.

Severus was faced with another desk, this one smaller, and this one too had an elf in it's chair. But this elf had an air of superiority. He sat behind his desk, specially designed for an elf, and organized papers in the filing cabinet with magic. He was not looking at Severus as he spoke.

"You the Potions Master?" Sylvester continued to watch the papers glide in their rightful folders.

"Yes." Severus' voice was low and menacing. This did not elicit the desired effect on the creature. He just continued to file the papers and pointed another one of his long brown fingers to the chairs opposite of the desk.

In a flash, he had winked out of the room. Leaving Severus sitting alone in Hermione's waiting room.

"The Potions Master is here. I is not liking this one Misses. He has a nasty look about him. Perhaps he wants that talking thing you keep in your bathroom? They be good for each other….real good." Sylvester giggled to himself as he watched his mistress preen herself. She had never stood before a mirror this long for as long as he knew her. She was clad in a business suit and a lab coat. Her bushy brown hair was controlled and tied in a plait down her back. She even wore makeup. Elmer was wholly pleased.

"My Gods in Merlin's house! It is about time! I actually want you looking at me right now…my, my who is coming over?" Elmer's voice sounded gushy and sardonic. Hermione rolled her eyes at her own reflection and shut off the light in the bathroom. She closed the bathroom door, much to Elmer's astonishment.

"Hey….hey…come back! I don't want to be alone! But I told you, you look nice tonight…" His voice faded as Hermione closed all of her personal rooms up and left open only her official office and her library and labs. Today was not for work. Today was for the Professor to become the student. He had a thing or two to learn about the new Ms. Granger. He was not to come in here and demand anything of her. She would make him pay, and pay dearly for making demands of her. For attempting to use his position as her former Professor to make a little self gain. Lesson one, Hermione Granger ran the show here.

He was going to first learn a little patience. Hermione sat down to a glass of tea as Sylvester imbibed in a glass of Firewhiskey. They sat together and read over notes from the day before.

It was now a half hour past the Potions Master's appointment time. Hermione wanted to know just how urgently he wanted this position. If she guessed correctly, he wanted to make money and would not pass up an opportunity to do so.

Let him wait.

She sipped her tea and listened to Sylvester chitchat on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hermione positioned herself behind a dark mahogany desk in her office as Sylvester exited the room. She randomly shuffled papers and fussed with her hair. She wasn't used to dressing this way, or fixing her hair for that matter, but she felt it was necessary for today's meeting. No matter how hard she tried growing up within the halls of Hogwarts, she was always unable to elicit even a 'Well done' from her potions master. Through seven years she tried to gain his approval and was always unable to measure up. Even as an adult, sitting in her own office, offering up a position to her former professor, she felt like a child.

The door across the room opened and she felt her heart quicken in her chest. Her nerves were frayed and she fidgeted as she watched him enter.

He had not changed. His skin was pale, his hair was a little longer, but still lank and stringy. His scowl was the same too. His eyes were hard and his lip was curled in the hint of a sneer.

Sylvester closed the door behind him and was gone.

They were alone.

For a moment, it flashed in Hermione's mind that this was indeed a mistake. As once, long ago, she had come to him for help and she regretted it, she felt it again now. But it was fleeting. She steeled herself and sat straighter in her chair as she motioned for him to sit.

Severus looked hard at her for a moment and slowly made his way to the nearest chair. He sat rigid and his eyes were searching her face. Hermione sat on for a moment longer and then felt herself relax.

"Professor Snape, thank you for coming. I am happy that you did." Hermione attempted a smile, but failed. His face was neither warm nor caring as she continued. "Do you want some tea?"

His eyes were reduced to slits as he spoke.

"I have had three cups already while waiting for you. I do not appreciate being left waiting when it was you that summoned me." His voice was deep and threatening as he reduced her to the school girl she once was. Hermione fought a silent battle within her self as she stared at him. She was once his student, not any longer.

"Yes Professor, I do regret having you wait. However, It was unavoidable. I assume you have questions for me before we begin?" She tried her very best to remain calm and professional. All except the shaking hands.

"No. You seem to have a question for me. That is why you brought me here, isn't it? You need something from me. Information?" She almost leaned in to hear him before she realized that would be giving up her position of authority. However meager her position was, she refused to allow him to torment her and use his weapons of manipulation.

"Yes, I have come to a cross roads, so to speak, in my research. I am in need of help in identifying a potion. However, before we go any further," here she flicked her wand and produced a small pile of papers. "I need your signature on these papers." Hermione pushed them across the table. However, she did not push them far enough and the gesture was not lost on the professor. She hand placed them just far enough, but he still had to reach for them.

The war was silent, but going strong. The quest for power and superiority was raging in the room. Two formidable minds were locked in battle.

Severus flicked his wand and summoned the papers into his hand. Hermione silently seethed as he reviewed them. He sat back in his chair and crossed his foot over his knee and read. He read slowly.

Hermione could do nothing but sit and wait. The retched slug. He was playing his own hand at this moment, and playing it well. As he read, small smirks and looks of disgust flashed across his face.

Seconds seemed like hours as Hermione waited. She glanced out of the window and saw a small amount of rain falling from the gray sky. Her attention shifted back to the man across from her. That is what he was after all, nothing more than a man.

After a few more agonizing moments, Severus placed the papers carefully on the desk and locked his black eyes onto her own brown eyes. It was here that Hermione found a wonderful sensation creeping up her spine. The sensation of besting the best. It was slight, but the Potions Master had defeat written on his face. Hermione smiled and passed a quill and ink toward him. This time, placing it within his reach as his hand reached for it and he sighed.

He signed a contract with both MagiCall and Hermione to keep any and all information he gains about any and all developments a tight secret. Hermione was very good with written contracts. Whoa betide anyone who broke a written contract with her.

As the papers were signed and finalized with a flick of Hermione's wand, they disappeared into the air.

"Professor, I am in need of information about a potion that I can not identify. Here," she slid another paper towards him. "are the properties of said potion. I have researched this with the whole of my library. However…"

"It doesn't exist. There is no such potion. Is that all? I will collect my fees now and be off." Severus stood to leave and Hermione's face paled.

"No…no that isn't all. I have to find this potion. I know that…" Hermione's voice softened. "Professor Snape, you are the most brilliant Potions master alive today. What is more, I trust you. I went to you once with a secret and you helped me and never broke my confidence. I need your expertise now. I need your confidence now more than then. I can't do this alone. This is so very important. It isn't for some silly new invention. It is for the other project. The one I told you about long ago." Hermione had stood while speaking to him and her eyes pleaded with him. For a moment, she thought she saw a flicker of compassion in his eyes. But when she blinked, it was no more.

"Have you been working on this project all this time?" His voice was soft and void of emotion.

"Yes. I have actually been able to….oh Professor, let me show you! I have not shared this with anyone, other than Sylvester. It would be wonderful for you to see it and then…then you can see how much this other potion means to me. To all of us…" Hermione's face had taken on the glow of excitement that was once her appearance in potions class. He saw an older model of who she was years ago. Her desire to learn and grasp things beyond her reach was there, just as strong now as it was years ago.

"Let me see then." Severus backed away from his chair and followed Hermione through another door and into a long hallway. Severus noted the doors they passed and finally they reached the last open door on the right. Hermione entered and he noticed how at ease she looked. The young witch actually had done very well for herself. He assumed that they had passed her private chambers and that the room across the hall was her library.

She handed him a lab coat, but he tossed it to the side with a sneer. Hermione busied herself placing a snake on the table beneath a heat lamp.

"Shut the door please." she said and Severus was unnerved at how she so easily became bossy. Reluctantly he closed the door and he watched as she silently cast a spell around the room.

"What was that?" He asked her.

"A containment spell. So that I can cast an Unforgivable and no one can sense it. Not the Ministry, not any Ministry."

"They can not track them…" his vice faltered at the look on her face. Potter. Her best friend ran the Department of Aurors in England. He would know and in turn, she would as well. But…

"But there is no such spell…Even the Death Eaters tried…" His voice faltered again as she gave him an extremely annoying look of haughtiness. Ah…of course, little miss know-it-all was able to create one.

"OK Professor, here we go…" Hermione's face went from smug to serious. She pointed her wand at the snake and said, "_IMPERIO_!" The snake coiled itself into a knot and untied itself again. She then had it balance itself on the tip of its nose and had its tail straight up in the air. She then made the snake drink a bit of liquid from a small bowl. After a moment of two , Hermione released the snake from the curse.

"Congratulations." The sarcasm oozed from him as Hermione busied herself with the snake. She shot daggers with her look the next time she glanced up.

"It would be useful if you didn't speak anymore." Her words were not a request, but a command. Severus had a hard time containing himself. Before he could retort, Hermione gave him another scathing look and pointed her wand at the snake for a second time. "_IMPERIO_!"

Hermione's hand stung, slightly from the kickback of the potion. The snake lay still beneath the heat lamp. Severus took a cautious step forward.

"Perhaps you wish to try? I warn you that there is a little pain…" Severus pointed his wand at the snake and silently cast the imperious curse.

His hand was stung by what felt like a whip or a small flame. But the snake remanded unmoving. He tried it again aloud.

"_IMPERIO_!" His hand again was assaulted and he rubbed his wrist where the burning sensation was. Hermione looked triumphant and smiled. Severus couldn't believe what he had just seen.

She had done it. He cast the curse himself and watched her do the same. The snake was not even affected by it at all. This meant so much…

"Professor?" he was brought from his reverie by her small, quiet voice.

"Congratulations Ms. Granger."

This time there was no sarcasm. His voice, instead, was full of wonder and awe. Severus felt like he could not grasp the enormity of the moment. He was here, right in the middle of it as it was unfolding. He knew, that he wanted to do this work with her. For no other reason than to absolve himself from all of the horrible crimes he had committed in the past. If he were to work for her, work on this project with her, he could atone for his past mistakes and gain the redemption he so longed for. And perhaps a pretty penny too.

"When can we get to work Ms. Granger?"

Hermione smiled with relief.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Severus sat listening with rapt attention to the young witch as she meticulously caught him up to speed on her work thus far. She told him all of it from the beginning to the end. He could not understand how something so simple could be the correct answer.

Over and over again he asked for notes and even to see her thoughts in the Pensieve as she recounted her story. By the end of the day, he was even more impressed with her business sense, almost as much as her recent development. Though, he didn't tell her so.

The following day, Severus apparated back to Hermione's office and found that she had her legion of house elves hard at work creating an office of his own within the library. He was shocked and muttered a 'Thank You' as Hermione busied herself with her research. Indeed working with her proved to be an easy thing. When she was deep inside of a problem, she forgot all of her surroundings. This sat well with Severus, as he didn't look forward to having her breathing down his neck.

She didn't. He stalked past her in the mornings and spent the day in his "office'. Hermione would pop in in the evening and offer him supper, and Severus would refuse. Shortly afterwards, he would leave to go home.

What he was finding the most attractive was the puzzle before him of the potion. She never explained to him how she received the information, she had actually said it was on a 'need to know basis'. So Severus poured through his books and begrudgingly reported to her that he still had not found an answer.

He would be returning to Hogwarts soon and then he would only becoming on most weekends. Severus found that this work suited him very well, and contemplated staying in the land of the Irish after his retirement.

It was on his last evening at MagiCall that Severus decided to stay late and take his super at his desk. He summoned a house elf and requested his food. As the elf winked from the room, Severus stood and stretched his long limbs. He would be leaving late this evening and wanted to give Ms. Granger his report, so he left his desk and hurried towards the lab.

His mind was still wrapped around the illusive potion. There was no such potion that was purple and retained a sweet taste. Much less, emitting a fine mint green mist. He found that the draught of patience was purple, but it emitted no mist and tasted like a broth. So confusing was this potion for it's properties conflicted with everything he knew of potions. Usually a purple color would signal, to the knowledgeable potions student, that it was a bitter taste. However, the green mist was also the problem. When a potion, brewed correctly or course, emitted a mist of the same color, it meant that the effects were on a time line. The effects of a potion with a different color mist meant something wholly different. It meant that the mixture was so potent that it needed to be mixed with another, inactive ingredient. Severus was afraid that this potion that he was in search of was a quest in the dark.

He stopped in the doorway.

Hermione was sitting on a stool with her head in her hands. She appeared to be crying. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs and in her arms lay a…dead plant.

Severus couldn't understand what was bothering the young witch. Perhaps she was overworked? Or worse, having a meltdown? He wrestled with himself whether he should stay or go.

However it was her voice that made his mind up for him.

"Professor? Are you leaving?" The young witch made a valiant effort to wipe the tear stains from her cheeks as she spoke. Severus shook his head.

"No. Not yet at any rate. I have more to do still before I go." He was uncomfortable. Uncomfortable with her and with any woman who cried.

She made no effort to share her feelings with him and he made no effort to learn them. She took the potted plant from the table and placed it in the garbage.

Just as the uncomfortable silence was growing, a scratching noise at her window attracted both sets of eyes. A snow white owl sat, waiting for Hermione to let her in. Apparently Ms. Granger knew this owl, and for a fleeting moment, he thought he did too. She untied the letter from the owl and it swooped away, not even waiting for a return letter.

She read through her letter and frowned.

"Professor, perhaps we should call it a night now." Hermione began to shuffle papers on the lab table and Severus noticed how she refused to meet his eyes.

"I was under the assumption you wanted me to finish the potions directory this evening?" Severus saw that her agitated state became worse as he spoke. She glanced at her watch a few times as the minutes wore on. Severus had a sneaking suspicion that the letter was from someone of the male persuasion and that Ms. Granger wanted him gone as soon as possible.

"Uh…yes…maybe if we break for awhile and return to this next weekend…" her voice trailed off. Severus rolled his eyes at her and stalked from the room.

Fine.

Severus battled with the desire to continue searching the properties of the elusive potion and eating food. He had forgone lunch and was famished. He was looking forward to eating his dinner as he sat in the quiet library.

Severely angry, Severus shrunk three books and placed then in his pocket. He gathered his notes and headed for the door. He did not stop to speak to Hermione on the way out. He simply stepped into the lobby and apparated.

It barely had time to register that in the seconds before he apparated, he heard her fireplace light up as if someone was flooing in…

Harry stepped from the fireplace and heard a loud crack. He knew that sound and knew that someone had just apparated from the other room.

He walked into the office and down the familiar hallway.

"Hermione?" he called out to her. Hermione appeared at the doorway of her lab and beckoned him in. Harry stepped inside and saw the lab as it usually was. Clean and sterile. Whatever work she was doing had been halted and the room void of any hint of what she was working on. Harry never guessed or ever desired to know what she worked on in here. He was here for a completely different reason.

"Who just left?" Harry asked in a casual tone as he seated himself on a stool watching Hermione write notes in a journal. She did not look at him as she spoke.

"My new assistant. I have a rather heavy load and I have acquired someone who works for me in the evenings and weekends." she turned to face him and brushed a strand of fly away hair from her face. "What's going on Harry? You said you were coming right over and that it was important."

Harry looked down at his hands and studied his knuckles. He breathed deeply and meet her brown eyes.

"'Mione, we've been friends for a long time and…I wanted to talk to you about something. Something important." Hermione saw the nervousness in his mannerisms and heard the slight shake in his voice. She frowned and nodded slightly. A dull feeling of dread beginning in her stomach.

"I…well…see…" he ran his hand unconsciously through his already tussled hair. "I have a problem Hermione." he said finally.

Hermione understood. She had suspected that seeing Ginny again would spark something between the two and she closed the distance between them and sat on a stool next to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder as she spoke.

"Harry, whatever is the matter, just tell me. I will help you no matter what, you know that." Harry nodded and studied his hands again.

"Hermione…are you lonely?" His question was soft, but it carried with it a weight that both of them felt. Hermione's hand fell from his shoulder and she began to twirl a loose strand of hair in her fingers.

"Well, what do you mean?" she asked.

"You know what I mean Hermione. You work all the time. You hardly ever take time off and you even live in here! I completely understand Hermione, I mean, if I could conjure a bedroom in the Ministry, I would. But I can't. I mean, do you ever get tired of it? Being alone all the time? Working so much?" His eyes finally met hers and she was the one to look down for a moment.

"Yes. I do get lonely. There aren't many people I can talk to about anything anymore. So much of my work is confidential. So many people wouldn't even understand it." _except one…_ "But I'm happy Harry. Aren't you?" Harry gave her a half laugh and stretched his arms above him and them slumped down.

"Hermione, you and me, we are the same you know. Both of us are hiding from the world outside. Both of us saw too much too soon and now we are more comfortable alone than with other people. What if…" his voice stopped suddenly as he looked at her. Hermione felt the cold weight sit heavier in her stomach.

"What Harry?" Hermione felt his gaze and met his vivid green eyes.

"'Mione, what if we were to…what I mean is…why can't we be together?"

There it was. Like a silent, unknown disease, Hermione's stomach erupted into a painful knot. She felt shock, pity, pain and most of all, she felt nothing but friendship for the young man sitting before her. His eyes glowed intensely as he sat back and waited for her to respond. She saw him breathing heavily and she wanted to cry.

How could this have happened? How did it come to this? Hermione dropped her head and she felt his hand on hers. She looked back up into his sparkling eyes and sighed.

He was her friend. A dearly loved friend. But she did not, and had never, felt anything other than that for him. The ramifications of her denying this were great. She knew it would hurt him. She knew it would probably cost her his friendship. He took a great risk coming here tonight and telling her this. But the ramifications were worse if she accepted. First off, she felt nothing for him but a sisterly love. Second, it would cost them both just about every friend they had.

"Harry…oh Harry…" Hermione felt the tears streak her face and with his thumb he brushed them aside. His face was getting closer and Hermione knew instantly that he misunderstood her exclamations and her tears.

Oh no…he's getting too close…

A/N: Uh oh...Harry, Harry, Harry...what are you thinking?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Harry, no…" her voice was soft, but firm. Harry looked at her for a moment and then dropped his gaze. His hand ran through his hair again and he let out a heavy breath.

"Why not?" he said softly.

"Harry, we're friends! I do love you Harry, but not that way. We've been through so much together that-"

"Exactly! That's why we should Hermione! There isn't anyone in the world who I trust more and …or love more." He was leaning on the table now looking at her with dark green eyes that were alight with intense pain and passion.

"What about Ginny Harry?" she said softly. His face fell at the mention of his former love's name. "Harry…she cares for you. I know she does…" Harry had stood and turned his back on her. She watched his shoulders shake and knew he silently cried.

Hermione reached her hand out to touch his shoulder, but he jerked it from her grasp.

"Don't touch me!" His voice echoed in the sterile room.

"Harry! Please understand, I just can't! You're like a brother to me-"

"Like a brother to you? Please Hermione, spare me. You hardly ever talk to any of us anymore."

"I work Harry!" Hermione didn't mean to yell, but she did. How dare he or anyone else judge her? She worked hard for a reason, though none knew why…

"Yeah, look around you Hermione! There is no one here! You're alone almost everyday! Except for a house elf."

"I am not alone everyday Harry! I go to meetings twice a week. I visit my parents most weekends and I have an assistant now…" her voice trailed away. She did not want that coming up at all. She had to guide him away from that topic of conversation. "Harry…we're friends. I wouldn't want to get involved with you because of that. You mean too much to me. Besides...I think Ginny still loves you Harry"

"Ginny doesn't love me Hermione. She did once, but it's too late for that. I'm ready to move on." He turned to face her and she saw the raw emotion etched on his face. Her own eyes misted up with tears as he spoke.

"Hermione, I…" He turned and walked from the room. Hermione called to him, but she heard him step into the floo and leave.

She spent the remainder of the night crying for all that she and he had lost. Harry had lost so much, so much she hurt for him. But pity doesn't equate to love. She couldn't lie to him, even though he would have been happy for the present, she would have broken him completely in the end.

Hermione spent the next couple of days in quiet solitude. She had gained no ground on the Cruciatus Curse and had lost her drive. Something inside of her had emptied and she felt that she no longer had any energy. She halfheartedly reviewed her notes everyday and only spent a little time with her test subjects.

For a moment she considered just giving up. Just walk away from this research and pour all of her attention into the spells that were quick to create and lucrative to her bank account.

But something kept her hanging on by a mere thread. She couldn't place it, but she knew that she had to continue on no matter how miserable she felt. She hadn't heard from Harry, indeed, she hadn't heard from anyone since her birthday. She guessed it had become the new normal for everyone to only contact her when special occasions arise. She hated hearing it, but Harry was right. She spent too much time by herself. A talking mirror and house elves don't really constitute human interaction.

She sighed heavily.

_She watched the snake slither towards her and she opened her arms to it. The black scales shimmered in the moonlight and it felt like a cold, soft, piece of metal touching her skin as she allowed it to wrap around her. It's large, reptilian head rested on her shoulder and turned it's yellow eyes to her. She caressed it's skin and felt the slick scales under her warm hand. The snake shuddered and transformed. Pale, strong hands held her and a voice whispered in her ear. "…not what you need…" She knew unconsciously that he spoke more, but she cold not make out the words. She was leaning her head back on his warm, lean chest and felt the delicious sensation of his breath in her ear. His hand produced the clear, glass vial. The purple liquid bubbled inside and a green mist rose from the top. He brought it to her nose and it smelled sweet. She instinctively knew it tasted sweet. His lips found her throat…_

Hermione awoke, shaking, in the darkness of her rooms. He had spoken o her. She knew the voice well too. It was her Snape dream, as she had begun to call it. For it was the same every night. However, he had never spoken to her before. Hermione flung herself back on the pillows. She lay there, for the rest of the night, wondering about the dream.

The weekend was slow to dawn. But Friday evening came and Hermione was startled by the sound of Severus' voice. It startled her so much, because she was remembering the dream the other night. His voice in her ear. How she felt when he spoke to her. How wonderful it felt with his arms around her…

"Ms. Granger." He stood in the doorway to the lab and watched her. She was pale. Too pale. She had the darkest circles he had ever seen under her eyes and she looked…empty. There was no glow there. None of the young, energetic witch he knew, and found very annoying. Perhaps a depressed Hermione Granger was a little more palatable?

"Professor…yes…come in." She waved her hand to him and he stood across from her by the table.

"Ms. Granger, we must speak."

"Yes…Professor. What is it?" She looked at him and he saw great sorrow in her face. He was tempted to use Legilimens, but thought better of it. He didn't want to know. As long as he got paid, she could…no wait. If she was this depressed…she wouldn't work…therefore…they would never make any progress. Bloody women.

"Ms. Granger, are you well?" He clasped his hands behind his back and twisted his fingers, painfully.

"Yes professor. Thank you. I've just been…working too much I think." Severus let out an audible sigh. Good. She is just working too much.

"Ms. Granger, we need to speak more on this potion I am to identify." Severus had prepared for this and he had decided he would demand the information from her. Perhaps whatever it was she was withholding would help them and move things along.

"What else do you need Professor? You have all of the information-"

"I think you're lying Ms. Granger. Some things never change. If I am to do this task that you have asked of me, and that I graciously accepted, you will give me more information. Where did the description come from? How do you know it exists?"

Hermione sat and stared at him.

How could she tell him? I dreamed of you Professor and you showed it to me. Oh yeah, and we were all tangled up in a compromising position as you showed it to me.

"I can't tell you that Professor." Severus' eyes flared and he stepped closer to the table and placed his hands on the top. He leaned in closer and spoke softly.

"Ms. Granger, if you do not tell me willingly, I will use Legilimency and find out for myself."

A few, very long moments went by. If she dared to refuse him, he would look into her mind and see her dream. He would know how intense they were. He would know that she, in her dream, enjoyed his touch and beckoned him to her. If she told him, she could have more control over what he knew. Perhaps she could tell him most of the dream. She could leave out the…erm…compromising parts. Her face flushed at the thought of him knowing the full truth. He would possibly be able to see her thoughts from long ago. He could learn of her school girl crush on him years ago. He would misunderstand all of this and think she had manipulated him here under the ruse of potions and think she was…oh…the thought was awful. She didn't really have feelings for him anymore. She had had a crush as a girl on an authority figure who was intelligent and severe. Someone she looked up to and admired for his inner strength and dedication. No matter what the general consensus in the Wizarding World was, Severus Snape was a hero to Hermione Granger. She couldn't let him know all of it. She had to give in.

"Alright Professor. I'll tell you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Hermone cleared her throat and spoke softly.

"It was in a dream Professor. You handed me a vial with the potion in it. It was just as I described it to you. A purple liquid potion with a green mist rising from it. In my dream, it smelled sweet. You…you were knowledgeable of the potion and wanted me to know of it. You held it to my nose and I smelled it. I know what you are going to say Professor-"

"You know what I am going to say? A silly dream? You brought me here because you had a dream?" His voice had risen above his normal nature. His back was straight and his pale face had a faint pink flush to the cheeks.

"Professor," Hermione stood and faced him. "I didn't just have one dream. I dream it every night! The same thing happens…just about. I put absolutely no confidence in Divination, as you well know. However, I am aware that a reoccurring dream holds merit if it plays out exactly the same over a period of time. I do know that is a fact in the Wizarding World."

"Yes. Suppose it is a fact. Nevertheless, you withheld an important piece of information from me. I have been going about this all wrong. You have wasted my time and yours. In dreams, Ms. Granger, when one dreams a reoccurring dream, it has a more…symbolic meaning."

"What do you mean? You know of Divination?"

"Of course I know of Divination you silly girl. I am a learned man. Whether our former Headmaster and his followers put any stock into it, is beside the point. Past events should tell you that Divination does indeed have merit. I do not put any stock in crystal gazing or reading tea leaves. Dream interpretation is another. I wish you to tell me everything about this dream. Ms. Granger, I mean everything. If I am to continue working on this, if we are to continue this arrangement, you will not withhold anything more from me. What is more, I wish to know if anything in your dream changes. A new scene. A new item…anything.

"What did you mean by symbolic Professor? Do you think the potion really doesn't exist? Was I…wrong?" her voice was meek and her face showed the horror of the situation. Severus smirked.

"Yes. You are wrong Ms. Granger. However, what I meant by symbolic was that the dream doesn't mean exactly what it shows. The situation, the atmosphere, the colors, are all representative of a certain…concept."

"So everything is important then?"

"As I have already said."

"Yes Professor, but what do you mean by concept?"

"It is more difficult than you can imagine. The divining of the meaning of dreams is not an exact art. It is possible you made the correct choice in contacting me. Perhaps you knew I was able to…supply you with what you needed and in your subconscious you dreamed that I gave you the potion. However, I have to know everything of it in order to deduce the real meaning."

Hermoine sat down again and chewed her bottom lip. She would have to tell him what happened. She couldn't explain why, but he was being altogether good about this. Perhaps her luck would remain in her favor. She looked up at him and met his eyes.

"Professor, in my dream, you were not you. At first you were a large, black snake. You came to me-"

"Was it night or day?"

"It was night. A full moon I suppose. The moonlight was very bright. You came to me-"

"Did you receive the snake willingly? Or did it chase you?"

"Professor! If you wish to know what happens then hold your tongue! I am beyond exhausted and quite afraid of your reaction to this. That is why I withheld it from you. I was wrong, yes. But please let me recount the dream in its entirety and then you may ask me whatever you wish."

"Ms. Granger, you-"

"I opened my arms to the snake. Welcoming it. It came to me and…and it wrapped itself about me. I was afraid at first, but knew that it wouldn't really hurt me. It was an large snake, so it was able to restrain my entire self and it hissed in my ear. Then…"

"Then?" Hermione watched his face and saw something in his eyes that was akin to fear. He had lost his composure and was watching her face with rapt attention.

"Then, the snake transformed into you. Professor, are you an animagus?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"Oh…I just thought that…well, the snake transformed into you, but you…well you were…different."

"Different how?"

Hermione lifted her chin and looked him square in the eyes. "You were nice to me Professor. Perhaps it was the dream part, not the 'vision' part of it, but you were not really you. You were more…gentle. You held out the vial for me and I saw it. It was the potion I have described to you. You held it to my nose so I could smell of it. That is when I would wake up." Hermione watched his face register the horror that was his discomfort.

Severus listened and held to bite his tongue painfully. Nice? Gentle? Surely she didn't…

"Ms. Granger, why did you keep this from me?" His voice had softened to a strong whisper.

"Because Professor Snape, I spent seven years of my life fearing you. Though I always looked upon you with admiration and respect, you have never shown me anything except contempt and loathing. Once, just days before leaving school, you gave me hooded compliments for my research. Then, just a little more than a week ago, you congratulated me for a job well done. We have known of each other for over ten years now. In those ten years, you have been kindly to me twice. However, I have long thought of you as one of the most formidable wizards in the world from the beginning. Where, in our entire history together, have you ever made it clear to me that you didn't dislike me? Nay, hated me for who my friends were. For being abnormally smart? For asking questions and for demanding answers. You called me a know-it-all while I was but a child. You sneer and you glare. To tell the truth Professor, I would work harder and push myself for the hope that one day you would see my potential and stop seeing me as a muggle born witch who was Harry Potter's friend. If I had someone else to go to with this problem, believe me, I would have, But it can not be denied that you are the most brilliant wizard, in regards to potions, there is. I do trust you. I believe you are good…inside…deep inside. I believe you were genuinely impressed with my work on the Imperious Curse. You wished to come onboard for your own reasons. What they are I can't guess. Perhaps you want money and you want a chance to do something good? So you ask me why I kept this from you? Are you kidding me? It has taken every bit of my Gryffindor pride, that you hate so much, to tell you even this. It took everything I had to contact you and ask for your help." Hermione was in a blind rage. She was talking, more to herself than to him. She paced the room as she spoke and gestured wildly with her hands. The past few days were taking its toll on the witch.

"Ms. Granger, as sentimental as all that is, you still have not told me anything of worth," here Hermione stopped to face him with her mouth open in disbelief. "you have only poured your poor tortured heart out to me. Still you say nothing more about why you have kept the dream from me. For I have a feeling that there is even more. Your wide eyed stares and your fidgeting hands tell me that."

"So what if I am _Professor_? What can you do? Either you accept what information is given to you or you accept defeat in this job and return to Hogwarts never to return here again. Do not forget _Professor_ that I am your employer, not your student any longer." Hermione unconsciously adapted a very Snape-like sneer.

An eerie silence fell over the room. A heavy quiet that was filled with unspoken words and looks that spoke for them. They stood now, face to face, one dark and foreboding, the other fair and proud.

"And if I leave? What will you do then?" His face was twisted with rage. The thought of her telling him to accept defeat and then reminding him that he was in her employment sent him into a unchecked fury.

"I suppose I have come this far without your help. I can continue without you. That Gryffindor pride of mine will keep me going." A light was in Hermione's eyes that none had seen since the final battle with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Hermione was brave and held her own quite well.

"That Gryffindor pride will be your undoing."

"So you say."

"Then I guess we have come to a parting of ways, Ms. Granger."

"I believe so." Hermione crossed her arms about her chest and stared long and hard into his eyes. He then turned from her and began to walk from the room. However, in a flash, he had his wand out and pointed towards her. She had no time to react. In truth, she didn't even have her wand on her.

"Legilimens!" His voice broke the heavy silence.

A/N: This evil cliffy is dedicated to: draculasbride2008, for such wonderfuldedication and for taking the time out to review almost every chapter. It is appreciated so much. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

She was mortified by the intrusion. She saw her dreams, played out before her. In the open they seemed all the more absurd and exceedingly embarrassing.

She knew, without a doubt, that he was watching them play out before her. Over and over again she saw the snake slither towards her, coil around her, and then transform into him. His arms held her, his touch gentle. His words in her ear, "…not for you…" and his kiss on her skin.

Hermione was holding herself up with the table and Severus stood, stoically before her. His wand was slowly falling and his eyes…oh his eyes deceived him. They were wide and flashing with some emotion she knew not as he lifted the spell.

They both breathed heavily for a time and said nothing. Indeed, what more could either one of them say? Severus had broken into her mind, against her will. She, had withheld a vital point in the dream, all in the name of saving face.

Both of them were exposed. Neither used to the light that was now set firmly upon them both. The were lucky that there was no audience to witness the events. Both of them uncomfortable, fearful and drained of all strength.

The awkward minutes passed slowly.

"You failed to mention some aspects of your dream Ms. Granger." So there it was. Severus couldn't understand anything at the moment. He had been shocked beyond belief by her dreams. Although he knew that she could not control them, he still wanted her to explain them. Did she harbor any feelings for him that were not in the scholastic sense? Was this dream a mere manifestation of her desire for him as a…no…he could not allow his thoughts to even consider the idea. He had to focus. He had to.

"Yes…yes Professor I did fail to mention them. I…wanted…I thought that it would be too much for you. I thought that…" she looked down at her shoes.

"You thought what? That I would think you desired me Ms. Granger? You thought I would run screaming like one of your little boyfriends? You thought I would not be able to discern the difference between a dream and a fantasy? For one who said she thinks me an intelligent wizard, you have gravely underestimated me and what is more, your immaturity shows." There. That was a better way to handle the situation. Cast aside the importance of the situation as mere immaturity and approach this like any other dilemma.

"You're not angry?" Her brown eyes met his, searching for acceptance.

"Angry? Yes. But not because of the dream. Now that I have seen it, I need to consult a few other references. My knowledge of Divination and dream interpretation is limited. However, I will be able to decide if this dream has…merit." Hermione's shoulders slumped and she hung her head.

"Professor?" she spoke to him while looking at he shoes. She was not able to see the look of boredom and distaste on his face. "Professor, I am sorry for the way I spoke too you. You were right. I should have had more confidence in you and your abilities. I was…embarrassed. I thought you might think that I…well, you know." He knew very well what she meant. He did not want to discuss that with her regardless.

"Perhaps it would be prudent that I leave for the evening. I will return tomorrow ." With those words, he left.

Hermone stood before the mirror. She saw, for the first time, how wretched she looked. Her hair was lank and dirty. Her face was pale and below each other her eyes were dark gray circles. Even her lips were pale.

"Oh Merlin above! Who died? Did you? You look it." Elmer's voice filled the room.

"No one died Elmer, though I feel as if I did."

"Do tell! What happened? Did someone break your heart?" Elmer's voice sounded excited at the prospect. Hermione frowned.

"No. My heart was not broken. Just my spirit. One of my best friends hates me now. And my new assistant…well…he is difficult. Painful even…" her voice trailed.

"Assistant? Why haven't I met this assistant yet? It pains me that you lock me away. Alone. Lonely…" Elmer gave a dramatic sigh and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're a mirror Elmer. In case you didn't know. It's your job to stay on the wall. You are supposed to be telling me some interesting facts on fashion and giving me beauty advice. But…you have a mind of your own."

"Indeed I do! But I do give you advice. I can't help it if you're a lost cause." When Hermione didn't respond, he continued. "Now…about your friend. You say you made this friend hate you? Why?"

"Because Elmer, he told me that he loves me and I...well…I told him that I didn't. That I couldn't."

"Why?" he asked in an almost disgusted tone.

"Why? Because I don't that's why! He's my friend you see-"

"OK so you don't love him. Who do you love, hmmm? Could it be the Professor?" Hermione's shocked face was evidence to her fears.

"No Elmer, he is my assistant…oh bloody hell." She heard Elmer's quick intake of a breath when she said the last part. Hermione had to stop talking now. She had been saying entirely too much tonight.

"The Professor was here? He is your new assistant? Oh…this is good! Rich even! Does he know? Does he know you dream of him? Does he know that-"

"Stop now Elmer, or so help me, you will be transformed into a bug right here and now! Then I will squash you!" The mirror went quiet. She had many times threatened him, but this time was different. In her psychosis, he believed her. It was a good thing, because she meant it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Severus sat in his private rooms at Hogwarts and stared into the fire. Ms. Granger's dreams were intense, to say the least. He sipped his Firewhiskey and felt the warmth flow down his throat.

He had to admit that when she stood before him, pacing the room, he was entertained by her outburst. Imagine it! She admitted to admiring him, as a Professor of course, her entire career of being Potter's little sidekick. She whined about him berating her. She cried a little too. Severus didn't know why, but that didn't sit well with him.

It wasn't the dream of course that bothered him so. He knew that reoccurring dreams have significance in relation to the magical world. What bothered him, to the point that he couldn't drive the notion from his head, was the fact that she hid that part of the dream from him. It affected a part of his psyche that he had almost forgotten about.

When he experienced her "vision", for he loathed to call it Ms. Granger's dreams, he felt…warm. A warm tickling sensation that started in his belly and spread, like a virus it spread, until his palms were warm and his heartbeat quickened. She had received him well in her "vision" too. He felt what se felt as he watched it play out. He felt her expectation of him in a snake form. He felt her enjoy in the touch of the snake and felt her enjoy his touch even more. He felt the closeness and the familiarity between them. He felt her acceptance of what he said to her, "…not what you need…". Whatever that meant.

A small voice in Severus' head kept picking and picking at the rest of this mind. Could she be harboring feelings for him? That would be…terrible, to say the least. Not only did she annoy him, and make him so angry he couldn't see straight, she was a former student. He remembered her from years ago, bright eyed and bushy haired. Now, though she had bright eyes, her hair was calmer and actually flowed quite nice down her shoulders. She had grown up, better than most thought she would. But why was he thinking this?

Severus shook his head and went deeper into the recesses of his mind. He closed his eyes and sank deep into thought. He came to her, almost like she called him. The snake was dark and slithered towards her and she welcomed it. That part was odd. Was the snake really himself? Or was it someone else? He couldn't think of anyone who would be a snake in her eyes except himself. Or Voldemort. But he was gone and Severus was here. Besides, she would never have welcomed the darkness, not unless she could change it into something good.

He forced himself to replay the dream in its entirety. She liked the feel of the snake, then she liked the feel of his holding her even more. She made a soundless sigh when he held her and he even saw her caress his skin. Though he was a snake to her, she still thought him…what? Thought of him as special and thought of him as…attractive? She would never think that about him. Where had that come from?

He sighed and remembered his hand holding the vial in front of her. It was a clear glass vial. Inside the purple potion. Above that the green mist. Directly after him holding the vial out towards her, there was always some form of contact. A kiss, or supposed kiss. A touch, a caress…all of these things both he and she welcomed.

Back to the potion. He had read earlier that everything in the dream has a meaning. Snakes, caresses, words, even the potion could mean something else. Ms. Granger was so sure it had to do with her research. Severus had to believe the same. He believed that it was possible that the potion was real, but he was always stumped by it's properties. He could not identify it, without knowing what the catalyst was. His mind could not wrap around it yet.

He took a long drink of the fire whiskey and lay his head back on the chair. He breathed deeply and was asleep in minutes.

_Ms. Granger, standing before him and his arms were around her. She loved to feel his body so close to hers and he welcomed it. He saw the rapture on her face as well as his own. They were in love. He held her and then he was giving something to her, the vial. Clear as day. The liquid inside a purple with the green mist. He knew what was coming. She would kiss him and all would be well. He loved her. She loved him. He saw it in their faces. The acted like school children. They acted as if…_

Severus sat bolt straight. It was so simple, how could he have allowed his mind to be so clouded? So jumbled up with other things? It was simple. The potion was possible. It needed the catalyst. The potion was purple, the mist was green, signifying it needed a third element. The vial was clear…the dream was so clear now too. They were in love…clear potion…a love potion.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Hermione awoke early Saturday morning to the sound of Sylvester's voice.

"The misses should read the letter that dratted Potions Master sent her! Misses! Sylvester knows you hear him! Now wake up or I'll hang you by your nose!"

She rolled over and saw that the clock read 5:03 a.m. Entirely too early for her taste. But with Sylvester's words, she realized that he had winked into her bedroom and was waving a piece of parchment around her head.

"Read! Read now!" He stood by and crossed his arms as Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She scanned the words written in Professor Snape's tiny handwriting.

He had found it!

He didn't write what "it" was, but he was staying at Hogwarts and brewing a potion that she would need. He instructed her to have patience and that he would apparate to her when he had more information.

Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and squealed. Sylvester had a satisfied look on his face as he winked from the room. She knew she had been right to invite her former professor to work with her. He may be a pain, but he is brilliant! He also took the events of yesterday fairly well, she thought. Even though he was a horses behind about it all. She had been out of sorts as well. She should have been more grateful for his efforts and she should have trusted him more. But he had apparently forgiven the transgression, because he had spent some time working on it as he said he would. She was lucky to have such a dedicated and brilliant wizard working with her. Sure, it was Professor Snape, but he had proven her fears wrong time and time again. She didn't even like to think of him anymore as the 'mean Professor'. She liked to think of him as her partner now. He had not chastised her for her dream, he had chastised her for how she handled it.

Looking back at all of it, she realized that he was right. He was the most logical person she had ever known, he really knew how to handle himself in a difficult situation. Hermione hummed to herself as she walked briskly to the bathroom.

"Good morning Elmer! I'm sorry for threatening you last night." Hermione said sweetly. She waited for his reply, but none came.

"Elmer…Elmer…please forgive me. What can I do to make it up to you?" Hermione was leaning into the mirror and smiling at her reflection.

"Well…" came Elmer's voice came in an injured tone. "I would like to be hung somewhere else." Hermione knew his game, but she was so happy, happier than she ad been in a fortnight, so she relented.

"Alright Elmer, How about you move to the…" She turned and surveyed her rooms and thought of the rest of the house.

"The lobby?" Elmer sad hopefully.

"No. You would frighten everyone away. No…let's see…Oh, I've got it! My sitting room. I have a bare wall and you can go there. There, you won't have to be alone so much. Is that alright Elmer dear?" Hermione smiled again as Elmer's voice lazily answered.

"Well, if that's all that you can do. Woe is me…" Hermione laughed and went to take her shower.

A few hours later, Hermione was sitting at her kitchen table when Sylvester called for her. She was reading a great book, so she didn't look up as she spoke.

"Yes Sylvester? What is it?"

"Misses! Misses…Problems! Problems are coming!"

"What is it now? I can't take anymore problems. Just this morning, I was thinking that all my problems were losing their hold on me. Spill the pixies Sylvester."

"Oh Misses…you have problems. She is here. And she is not being happy with you!"

"Who?"

"That one…that red headed devil woman. The misses' friend from school. She is not happy with my misses, or Sylvester. She came into the lobby and slammed her hand on my desk she did, demanding to see you. Wants to have a 'word with you', so she says. Sylvester thinks I ought to hex her."

Hermione's heart gave a squeeze. Ginny. It had to be. Somehow, she had found out about Harry's visit to her. And now, Hermione was about to hear it from her, she just knew it.

"Alright Syl, let her in. I'll meet you in the sitting room."

She had just opened the door to her sitting room from her private rooms, when Sylvester opened the opposite door from the lobby. She heard Ginny's irate voice echo before them.

"Where are you Hermione Granger? Where is she you wrinkled, hairless cat?" Sylvester stepped from the doorway and Ginny pushed past him.

"There you are!" Hermione blanched at the look of shear hatred that was on Ginny's face. She had one second before she realized that Ginny had her wand out. However Sylvester quickly stepped between Ginny and her prey and held out his hand. Ginny stopped and eyed the elf. Slowly, she placed her wand back in her pocket, obviously reconsidering hexing anyone.

"Ginny, how good to see you." Hermione could see that this was going to be a long day, so she asked Sylvester for tea. Sylvester exited the room slowly, using the door. All the while, he and Ginny glared at each other. Sylvester was a free house elf, but he loved his brilliant mistress dearly and would allow no harm to come to her.

"We need to talk Hermione."

"Ohh….goodness me…she is a little spitfire isn't she?" Elmer's voice broke into the heavy silence.

"Shut up Elmer. I can see we need to talk Ginny. Sit down." The elder witch sat on one of the lounge chairs as Ginny stood fuming. Hermione cocked her head towards the chairs, silently telling her to sit. Ginny did so, albeit, slowly.

They sat quite for a moment and Hermione studied her long time friend. She didn't look well. She looked tired and worn. Her hair was a mess, she didn't wear makeup and her eyes were rimmed in red. As if she had been crying for hours.

"Ginny, I think I know-"

"You know nothing! I thought you were my friend. You…you went behind my back and now you…you and…I can't even say it!" Ginny's face contorted into a painful expression and the tears began to flow again.

"What do you think is going on Gin?"

"She needs to relax a little I say…" Hermione shot Elmer a scathing look and he fell silent. Ginny's broken voice spoke next.

"Harry! I heard Ron talking to Fred and George about you and him. He was really mad. He said that Harry came over here and he wanted…he wanted you and him…and that Ron thinks you want him too. Then I remembered your birthday party. How you were so quiet and didn't talk much. I thought something was wrong with you, but then I noticed you were just kind of …different. You looked like you were a million miles away. Like someone in love!" She began to cry even louder now and all Hermione could hear was that and exclamations from Elmer like, "So sad" and "Eyes are too puffy."

"No…Ginny, please, let me tell you the whole of the story. I think I can explain most of it to your satisfaction. Just listen for a moment." Hermione held her hands out as a sign of peace as Ginny sat silently and glared a her. "Ginny, Harry did come here. Harry did ask me if...you know…if I wanted to change the nature of our relationship. I told him no. I said no because first-"

"She doesn't love him. It's true, she told me. But she might love-'

"Quiet Elmer…remember what I said about bugs!" Hermione pointed to him and he fell silent again. "He is right, I don't love him, not that way. Secondly because I think he still has feelings for you. I would never want to come between you and Harry. I love you both. As friends. I love Ron Ginny, but he never gets the facts straight before he runs his mouth, you ought to know that. He was just venting to his brothers. Have you not seen Harry lately?" Ginny shook her head. "Well maybe if you were to-"

"No! He obviously doesn't care about me." She wept harder still. "I don't want anyone but Harry Hermione! I did what he wanted, I moved on with my life, because I had to. The war was going on and he needed to remain focused. I understand that. But even after the war, he was different, colder. So distant, I didn't know how to reach him an longer. So I just went on, thinking that he would come to me one day when he was ready. But instead, he came to you!" A whole new episode of tears poured forth from her eyes. Hermione took pity on her and crossed the distance between them. She reached out and put her arms around her friend.

"Ginny, you have to talk to Harry. You must go to him. He is hurting and alone. All he wants is a normal life. He just doesn't know how yet. You have to show him. You are going to have to lay it all out there for him." Here, Ginny nodded slowly and her tears began to dry up.

"Sylvester winked into the, eyeing Ginny as he lay the tea on the table before them. Hermione spoke to him.

"Syl. We are going out for a bit after tea. Leave word with anyone who wants to see me that I will be back very soon." Sylvester nodded his understanding and he winked from the room.

Ginny and Hermione went to a nearby pub and ate lunch. They ate a lot, talked even more and drank a little too much.

A couple of hours later, they were walking together back to Hermione's "prison' as Ginny called it, when Ginny asked her about men.

"So…are you seeing anyone?" Her eyes danced as she spoke. Hermione shook her head with a look of regret on her face.

"Nope."

"Why Hermione? Gosh…it's been forever since you dated anyone. That I know about anyway."

"Oh, you know about them all Ginny. It's just that I don't have time right now. I work too much."

"Well there you go! You work too much. I bet you haven't been alone with a man for a long time, huh?" Ginny teased her. Hermione gave a half hearted laugh as she thought to herself, she was alone with the Professor all the time.

"Well, not in the way you mean anyway. I have an assistant who works on weekends and some evenings. Just to help me out a little. I'm alone with him all the time." Hermione smiled at the mischievous look on her friends face.

"Oh…a male assistant, huh? Is he cute?"

"No.'

Is he fun to be around at least?"

"Not so much. But…he's incredibly brilliant and I really admire him for that."

"Oh, yeah, right. Brilliant is he? Well, I couldn't think of a better match for you. Ugly or no. I know you Hermione, you have to have a brilliant man. Otherwise, you're not satisfied. What's his name?"

"Oh…his name is Mr.-do-this-and-do-that.' Both women laughed and continued walking and chatting for awhile. Ginny let go of the topic at hand and they walked in blissful friendship.

They entered Hermione's building and took the elevator up. They entered the front lobby and Sylvester was not in his chair. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and the two women entered her hallway, laughing and joking the entire way. Hermione hadn't been this happy and satisfied for a long time. Her face was glowing and her smile was broad.

But the smile faded as they entered her sitting room.

Professor Snape was there, staring into the mirror.

He was talking to Elmer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

It was one of those moments when words escape all involved. Silence hung in the room like a thick vapor. Hermione stood opened mouthed as did Ginny beside her. Severus stood still, his body towards the mirror, but his face turned towards the two women. If the two witches hadn't been so shocked, they would have seen the shock on the Professor's face as well.

"Well…well…well." Elmer's voice cut the tension in the room like a knife. "Now we are to have some fun, aren't we?"

All human eyes swung towards the mirror and focused on Elmer for a moment and then swung back towards each other.

It was Ginny who broke the silence permanently. With her laughter. She was almost doubled over laughing, while one arm rested on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione stood, uncomfortable and still, as Ginny's laughter echoed in the room. In the background, Elmer's low rumbling chuckles could be heard as well.

Hermione was sure the Professor would explode. His face was contorted with rage as he watched the red headed witch cackle on. Hermione cleared her throat

"Ginny? Ginny? Ginny!" Her eyes cut toward her friend. Ginny looked up and then looked between Hermione and her former Potions Master. Her laughter slowly faded. "Ginny…I…erm…could you…could you excuse us for a moment?" Ginny's mouth fell open as her eyes darted back and forth between the other two people in the room.

"Brilliant, huh? I see…" still chuckling to herself, she backed out of the room and head for the lobby.

"Professor! I apologize. Ginny came and...well…I don't see my friends often. There was a problem, well actually a misunderstanding with-"

"Please spare me details Ms. Granger. For I certainly don't care to hear them. I came to speak with you regarding the letter I sent earlier. I-" his eyes leveled on the young witch as she stood before him. "You've been drinking?"

"I…well…yes, well, not that much." Hermione felt awful. The butterflies in her stomach were doing figure eights as his eyes racked over her. She knew she had drank a little too much, but she had had so much fun.

"I see. Come with me." She followed him out of the door and into the laboratory. He placed his hand on her shoulder and guided her onto a stool. It raced through Hermione's mind how odd it was that her skin felt like fire where he touched her. She felt the butterflies continue their performance as the Professor flicked his wand and summoned a cauldron. He began reaching into Hermione's storage cupboard and pulling out potion ingredients. She watched as his fingers pinched a little of this and a little of that and sprinkled it into the cauldron. He lit a fire beneath it and began to stir. Her eyes wandered up his arm and she remembered that once, long ago, she thought his movements fluid and lovely. Like a dancer performing a beautiful minuet. Her eyes traveled further to his shoulders and then to his neck. His hair was long and silken. It fell limply down his shoulders. He had let it grow out these past few years. Her eyes traveled to his face and focused on his mouth. They were thin lips. Nothing like the muggle poster boys that were on TV. or magazines. But they were half open and looked soft. His nose protruded from his face oddly. It was if someone had mistakenly attached the wrong piece when he was born. Her eyes saw that his skin was flawless and pale. For a moment she wondered what it felt like. Was it soft? Or was his face scratchy and rough? Her eyes sought his and she found them.

Severus had watched her, unbeknownst to her, as her eyes sized him up. He felt uncomfortable under her gaze. She was studying him like a lab experiment. About the time she was staring at his hair, he had looked over and was going to address her. Now, he found himself quit speechless. He watched her watch him. Until their eyes met.

What made it start now? He didn't know. But he felt a warmth begin in his stomach an branch out to his limbs. All the while, his eyes and hers were locked together. It scared him slightly that she didn't recoil. She didn't even look away. She met his eyes and he watched as she studied his face. For a moment, he wondered what she thought of him. Did she think him handsome? Of course not. Severus noticed his breathing becoming a bit difficult and so he broke eye contact and returned to the potion at hand. Neither one spoke. Neither one said a word as he poured a yellow potion into a beaker.

He approached Hermione with the potion and handed it to her. Her eyes, never having left his face, were questioning.

"You are inebriated Ms. Granger. This will dilute the effects of whatever it was you have drank. Please drink it. We have work to do." Hermione's hand grasp the beaker, still looking at her Professor. Her hand grazed his as she took the beaker form him. It was soft.

"Thank you.." Severus nodded.

Hermione drank the bitter potion and made a face afterwards. Severus snorted as he flicked his wand twards the cauldren and the brew. He turned towards her and leaned caulaly anginst the table.

"Professor, thank you. I don't know what came over me. I just...I don't really know…' Hermione's voice failed her. Severus stood looking at the young woman and nodded.

"It's understandable. Now, we have work to do and you have a guest that needs to be sent home." his eyebrows raised as a look of horror crossed her face.

She didn't know what to say to Ginny. She wiped her hand across her face as she stood. She squared her shoulders and faced the potions master.

"Care to come with me?" she had a mischievous look in her eye that intrigued him. He had never seen that look on her face before.

"To do what?" he asked in a low voice.

"To explain things to Ginny. She will sober up soon and then there will be Hell to pay. But I think if we talk to her, together, she will understand the gravity of the situation. She can not tell anyone you were here. I think a good thorough talking to by her former Potion Professor might do the trick. I don't know if you are aware Professor, but you can be a little disconcerting at times." her sarcasm was not lost on the potions master. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and then looked down at the woman before him.

She had fire in her eyes. A small smile was playing on her lips. He didn't know why he thought it, or where the thought came from but he noticed for the first time, that she was beautiful.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Lead the way." Hermione flashed a broad smile and turned towards the door. Severus followed her, aware of the heaviness in his chest. He also was aware, as she walked in front of him, that Ms. Granger was a very attractive witch.

Hermione entered the lobby from the back door and looked around the room. There was no sign of Ginny. Hermione turned towards Severus and gave him a rather frightened look. They closed the door and were heading back to the labs when they heard voices.

"Oh yes…indeed. I think so too." came Elmer's voice.

"But I wonder why Elmer? I can't see that it would be good for both of them."

"Oh contraire my red headed little vixen. You should hear the things she says in her sleep."

Hermione opened the door to the sitting room and found Ginny sitting casually in an armchair that she had turned to face Elmer. Hermione walked in the room and put her hands on her hips.

"Ginny, we need to talk."

"I can see that."

"Oh, the misses has a bee in her bonnet. Perhaps, she doesn't like so many…witnesses?" Laughter from Ginny and Elmer filled the room. Severus stepped from behind Hermione and flicked his wand in an intricate pattern towards Elmer. He was silent.

He turned towards Ginny and locked eyes with her. Ginny was sitting completely relaxed. Hermione could see that she still sported the effects from their afternoon binge. She had the look of someone who just found the answer to a long sought after riddle.

"Professor Snape! It's brilliant to see you again. Really it is brilliant. Really Hermione, I wish you would have told me that the brilliant Professor Snape was the brilliant assistant of yours." Hermione's cheeks flushed as she felt everyone in the room turn to look at her.

"That's what we need to talk about Ginny." Severus stepped forward, closer to Ginny and stared down at her smirking face.

"Ms. Weasley. Tell me, how is Mr. Potter these day?" Hermione cringed at the look of pain that was on Ginny's face. "I thought you would know. You don't? My, my how things do change. I once thought he cared for you. Well, bygones. It seems that we have come to an impasse. I and Ms. Granger, need my presence here to remain a well guarded secret. I am afraid that your mouth is too big and your lips too…loose. Ms. Granger, shall I Obliviate her?" Ginny jumped up as did Hermione, who put a hand on his wand arm.

"No, professor. I think what Ginny needs to understand is that this is very important. Life or death important. You can not tell anyone. Not your brothers, not your parents or even…Harry." Ginny looked from Hermione to Severus and quietly noticed that Hermione's hand still rested on the Professor's arm.

"Ms. Weasley, my work here is temporary and delicate. Nothing is to be said about me being here or working here at all. Is that understood?"

Ginny let out an audible growl as she stared down her former Professor.

"Ginny, please?" Ginny looked at her friend and her face softened. She sat back on the chair and crossed her slim legs. Her foot began flipping up and down.

"So let me get this straight. You two work here, alone, on evenings and weekends on some secret project. No one is allowed to know that you Mr. Snarkypants, is working here? Do I have that right? What is this Elmer was telling me about you dreaming of him?" here she pointed to her former Prfessor. "What did he mean that you lo-"

"Ms. Weasley, either you agree or no. If you do then good day to you. If you do not, then…well…I dare you to find out." Severus eyes were glittering and his wand was still in his hand. Ginny looked as if she was considering dueling the professor but she sighed and stood up.

"Don't worry Professor. I shall not say anything to anyone. But I can't promise that we won't be seeing each other again. I will be stopping in from time to time to check on my friend. Hermione, is that alright?" Hermione smiled and nodded . A part of her really enjoyed seeing Severus get goaded by his former pupil.

"Oh and Snape, you do anything to her, anything, I will be sure to take you up on that dare. Good day to you both. Thanks Hermione. See you later Elmer! Keep me informed!" With those last words, Hermione saw her friend walk from the room and shut the door behind her. She turned to see Severus' profile. He was seething.

"Professor, what did you do to Elmer?"

"No less than he deserves. But he will be fine. I just froze him."

"What did he say to you? I mean, when Ginny and I came in, you were talking to him." Severus gave her a strange look. He looked down at her and raised his eyebrows. A quiet moment passed between them again as he glanced towards the mirror and them back at the beautiful young witch before him.

"He has no manners, that mirror. Did you enchant him with an insulting spell?"

"No! Did he insult you? Oh well, he insults me everyday." Hermione shrugged her shoulders and they left the sitting room together.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Severus and Hermione made their way back into the labs and closed and warded the doors. Hermione sat upon a stool and summoned her quill and notebooks. Severus sat opposite of her and swallowed heavily before speaking.

"Ms. Granger, I believe that I have identified the potion you need in order to create the one in your dream. The idea behind this potion is to deflect the Crustacious Curse . For that, it will need to be very powerful protective magic. Here," he handed her a piece of parchment. Her eyes scanned the words as he continued to speak. "is what I believe to be the answer. I have not brewed everything yet. Just the…catalyst."

"A love potion?" Her eyes were round and she bit her lip.

"I believe it is he meaning behind your…dream. The clear vial. That's what lead me to believe that a love potion is what we need. That and, other things…"

"Oh Professor! You are brilliant!" her cheeks went red as she said it and remembered Ginny's overuse of the word earlier. "When can we test this?"

"Do you have an idea as to what the base potion should be?"

"Yes, I have actually created a new potion, a protective potion that lends strength and a healing power to it. But when I applied the C. Curse, it has sometimes resulted in the death of my test subjects. So I only test when my calculations show a high percentage of success. So far I have been wrong."

"What do you test your potions on?" he followed her to the other side of the lab where aquariums and plants covered the wall.

"The plants first. I just can't make myself test anything else yet."

"Plants?" His voice was small and she really didn't even hear it. She was looking at the two empty spaces in the shelves where two plants that were there stood no longer. Severus' eyes grazed her face and he saw her sadness there. He also saw her determination to solve this, no matter the cost to her own feelings. Or course she felt that way. The stubborn Gryffindor invited him, her bane of existence for seven years, to come and help her in her time of need. He wondered sometimes at the sanity of the witch.

They took supper in the labs that evening, together. They sheared sandwiches and fruit from a large platter Sylvester brought them. Sylvester was giddy and jumped up and down when Severus shared the freezing charm that seemed to work on Elmer. Hermione gave him a hard look as he promised to practice it everyday.

Sylvester, being a free elf, took time off in order to do his shopping. He bought himself a raincoat that he was very proud of and wore over his work uniform. Sylvester had also bought his beloved mistress a scarf he knew she would love. Hermione sat listening to him tell her about the festival he witnessed in a village nearby as Severus watched her.

He was frightened by what he felt. More than that, it was the first time in a very long time he felt anything for anyone except disgust or indifference. She was young, and intelligent. She made him chuckle to himself as she exercised her fire and wit. She confused him because she was also soft and emotional on occasion as well. He had never seen such a mixture in a person before. She was pure to him and, unwillingly, he was placing her in higher regard then he even realized. He watched her laugh at Sylvester's stories. He marveled at her acceptance, and in truth, her desire for assertive house elves. She had collected the snarkiest, rudest and most stubborn house elves and other creatures, all to be with her. They seemed to love her too Well, not that mirror.

Severus and Hermione worked for a few more hours in silence. The hours were passing quickly and they worked side by side. Once pupil and Professor, once employee and employer, now partners in a task that has already born fruits that neither could yet identify.

In truth, they had sealed a bond between them when Hermione's dream was shared in its entirety. They each saw each other differently. They each respected the other more than they had in the beginning. They each were frightened by the oddity of it all.

It was almost midnight. The witching hour. Sevrus held a purple potion up to his eyes and closely studied the consistency. If his and Ms. Granger's calculations were correct, the mist should begin to rise sometime after the addition of the love potion.

Hermione watched him. She felt comfortable in his presence as he brewed the potion and she calculated the measurements. He was by far, the most able person to be here with her. She felt confident, no more did she despair her goals. She knew, without knowing why, that together they would each the goals the both wanted.

She had been petrified by the thought that Elmer had spoken to the Professor. She wondered what he really did say to him. She noticed that the Professor skirted the issue by asking a question. But she was relieved that he did not throw Elmer's words at her. Hopefully, she thought, he knew the mirror spoke nothing but nasty remarks. She hoped it wasn't anything too bad. She was pulled from her private thoughts by the Professor pressing a book in her hands. Her eyes grew wide as she read the name.

Merlin's Methods

"Professor! This book is so rare. Oh, it must be priceless." She ran her hands lovingly across the spine and the cover. It was a black, leather bound book with the words written in gold ink.

Severus watched her cherish his beloved book. He watched her open the pages and read the contents with reverence. He was satisfied by her reaction to the book. It was indeed priceless and very rare. Not many people would appreciate the fact that he had one at his disposal.

"Yes, it's rare. It s also helpful in the creation of new potions. Merlin was, and still is, the forerunner of innovation for the magical world." Hermione nodded her agreement and turned the pages slowly.

"Page six hundred and fifty-five. There is a formula for mixing love potion with other ingredients. Please read over that while we wait." Well, there he was. Back in Professor mode. However, Hermione never turned down a good read.

Severus watched her devour the written word while he simmered the potion.

"Oh my, it says here it could take a full twelve hours for the potion to complete itself after we add the love potion." Severus nodded his head knowingly and caught her eye.

"Shall we?" Hermione felt the excitement and nodded her head in agreement. He handed her the vial of love potion while he stirred the base potion with a long wooden spoon.

"You must pour it slowly as I stir. Are you ready? Alright, begin." Hermione slowly poured the clear love potion, that consequently smelled of old books and of spices, into the purple, bubbling liquid. They were silent, each hoping to see some reaction quickly, but none came.

The love potion now mixed, they stood back and admired their work. Hermoine began to scourgify the table tops and Severus began shrinking his books to put away. Neither one spoke. Neither one knew what to say. There were undercurrents between them. But regardless of that, two very excited, intelligent people were about to find out if their hard work had paid off.

"Well, Professor, It's late and we have hours to go before we know the result.' Severus nodded and placed his shrunken books in his pocket.

"I will return in the morning." Severus hated leaving a potion unattended. But there was nothing for it. He could not stay here, not after this day. He had some soul searching of his own to do in private before he could ever consider staying.

"Well, goodnight Professor." Hermione looked up at him and their eyes met for a brief moment. Then Severus nodded and walked out the door. Leaving Hermione alone in the labs. But this was the first time she ever felt lonely in them before.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Hermione used her wand to extinguish the lights in the lab. She locked and warded the door behind her and softly padded her way to her private rooms.

She changed clothes and crawled into bed. She lay there, deep in thought, not even the least bit tired. So much had happened this day that she didn't even know where to begin. Ginny, she was one problem that was easily solved. However, now that Ginny knew about her former Potions Professor coming here so often, she wondered what she would think of her now. Hermione inwardly cringed at the conversion she had with Ginny on their way back to Hermione's home. 'Is he cute?' she asked. 'Is he fun to be around?' Both of these things Hermione had answered no to. But was that the truth?

She considered her former Professor. He wasn't much to look at when compared to other men. He was tall, but not above average. He wore such billowing robes, she never knew what sort of body type he had beneath them. His hair, could be nicer, if he were to take proper care of it. His skin, she remembered that very well. How soft his hands were and she wondered if his face was just as soft. His eyes were what kept Hermione entranced. They were deep black orbs. The blackest she had ever seen anyone's eyes before. Usually, they showed no emotion. She couldn't think of a time, in the seven years she was his student, that his eyes glittered with anything other than malice. Now, in just one day, she saw different emotions, fleeting though they were, flash in his eyes.

Hermione remembered a time when she thought her potions Professor hung he moon. He was skilled and very bookish. Things she admired in both males and females. He was knowledgeable of just about everything and that was what drew him to her. But what no one else had was the bravery that she knew he possessed.

Now, as an adult, Hermione saw that he still had the same qualities she looked for in all people she associated with. Hermione couldn't stand being with fussy girls or stupid men. She was best friends with Ginny because Ginny was capable of way more than anyone knew. She kept most of it very secret, but Hermione knew Ginny had even dabbled in wandless magic. Something very few wizards or witches could do in this day and age.

No man had yet been able to match the level she had set for a possible mate. She knew now that she probably set the bar so high because no one could reach it. None but one. She wondered about that as she lay in the darkness of her rooms. What was it about him? In her she had a need to nurture, a need to love things at all cost. In him was a need to be nurtured and a wanton desire to be loved. She knew it was crazy, and knew it was hopeless, but she knew that no matter what, her desire for the Potions Master would never fade. It wouldn't fade in time, nor would it fade with age.

But what to do? Should she jeopardize everything just to sate her desires? No. Perhaps afterwards. When everything was finished she would take a leap of faith. She could wait until after the potion was brewed and perfected. Of course, they would have to test it. Then copyright it was well. She had to follow protocol first, then, when he was released from his contract…maybe.

Severus apparated back to Hogwarts to spend the night in the wonderful solitude of his rooms. The first thing he did was pour a glass of Firewhiskey and drink the burning liquid down quickly. Making loud noises afterwards, Severus breathed through his mouth, trying to relieve the pain in his mouth and throat. They didn't call it Firewhiskey for nothing.

Severus sat before his fire and sipped the second drink. How could this happen? How could he have thought that he desired the Ms. Granger? She was beautiful now, yes. She was incredibly intelligent and had no fear. She seemed to be at ease with him. Which was rare because most people weren't.

If he had half a brain he would walk from this arrangement and never go back. That's what he should do. But, there is such a …attraction between Severus and the unknown. Here, his thoughts delved further into the implications of the experiment. He wanted his name on that potion. He needed his name on that potion. His dreams of leaving Hogwarts and the wizarding world together were there, on the forethought out of his mind.

But in the back, way in the back of his mind, there was a voice. A voice saying the most dreadful things. It all started when he walked into her sitting room and the mirror spoke to him

_"Ewwww…who are you?" an arrogant voice asked. Severus had turned in circles trying to locate the phantom voice. "It's no use Mr. You look that way from every angle." Severus turned and faced his reflection. The voice was coming from the mirror. _

"What are you?"

"Oh, I am what people call a mirror. That person you see, that's you! I am afraid it is true. You really look that way."

Severus' face twisted with anger as he approached Elmer.

"Oh my, it doesn't get any better close up. By the way, who are you?"

"None of your business."

_"Is the Professor be needing anything? Sylvester will be back later. Don't go talking with that thing there." he pointed to Elmer. "it's a wicked, wicked thing my mistress done made. He is an accident, if you be understanding me. One that should be broken. The misses will return shortly. She took off with the devil woman." Sylvester winked from the room and Severus stood with his back to the mirror. Devil woman? What was going on here? _

"So….you are the professor? The Professor? The one and only Professor? My, my, my how I have wanted to meet you, Professor, far a long time." Elmer's voice changed to a feigned sweetness.

"What do you mean, the Professor?' Severus eyed the mirror and wondered if it had a sticking spell on it. Perhaps he could accidentally drop it?

_"Well, you' re Ms. Granger's assistant aren't you? You are the one…in her dreams? Hmmm? The one she really wants? The one whom she doesn't want to admit that she wants? That is you, right?" Severus couldn't speak. He couldn't move. All he could do was stare at his own reflection while the mirror laughed at him._

That's when the witches had walked in.

If the talking mirror was right, it was possible Ms. Granger had feelings for him. Or, it was lying. Ms. Granger said that it insulted her everyday. So it cold have been just attempting to irritate him. Severus argued with himself that that was the solution. That the mirror had heard all this dream talk and turned it around to mean something more.

But once the seed of doubt is planted. Nothing in the world could undo it. Severus would sit for hours listening to the small voice in the back of his mind tell him that it was possible. It was possible that the brilliant, beautiful and exciting Hermione Granger wanted him. He tried not to listen, but it was useless.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling as if she had slept on rocks. What's more, she felt like she didn't sleep but two hours on those rocks. She made her way to the bathroom and said good morning to Elmer, only to remember that he wasn't there any longer. Oh yeah…better go check on him, she thought.

She washed her face and changed her clothes, noting as she did that she carefully selected clothes that flattered her.

She reached the lab and unwarded the door. The room was dark so she lit the lamps and peered over towards the table. There sat the black pewter cauldron and a slight hissing noise came from it. What made her heart drop was the steam. It was emitting a blue steam from the top.

Hermione turned to leave the lab only to run head long into the Professor's chest. He stood still and watched her eyes.

"Sorry Professor. I was just gong to owl you." he followed her into the lab, noting the deflated sound of her voice and caught the vapor rising from the cauldron. He frowned when he saw the color. How could that be? They should see the mint green mist. How did this happen? He knew he shouldn't have left a potion unattended that long.

"Did you do anything to it after I left?" his eyes cut to her in an accusing manor. He almost smiled at the look of indignation on her face.

"Of course not! I am just as learned in the procedures as you are Professor. I may be a Spells Mistress, but I studied Potions too. We just made a mistake somewhere." Severus snorted and began pulling out his books as Hermione began reviewing the notes from the day before.

Hermione placed her nose above the cauldron and sniffed. It was sweet but something was missing…something they didn't do…

A few hours went by as Hermione and her former Professor argued, debated and then rationally discussed the possibilities. Severus thought that the love potion was the wrong type. Hermione was sure it was the correct one, but possibly it was the original potion's properties.

Severus was willing to accept that his potion was correct, and all too willing to accept it as her mistake. They began dissecting the base potion further and came up with the same conclusions each time.

An hour later they stood side by side, Hermione looking a wreck and Severus looking cool and collected. However, his chest was heavy with an emotion he couldn't put his finger on. What was that? He was actually satisfied that that the potion didn't work. He didn't realize it, but he was thankful to have more time. More time to think. More time to be here. More time to be with her.

"Professor…maybe we have overlooked something all together?" he didn't respond to her question. He knew this potion already. He knew the mixtures were perfect and he knew that the catalyst was what they had looked for. But somehow…

"Professor? What if…oh see… here read that!" she handed his copy of Merlin's Methods and he read. But he really didn't need to. She had already memorized the passage he intended to read. "It says that on occasion, when attempting a complicated potion that had properties of a protective nature that some ingredients must be added. The catalyst. But what I find that is interesting is that it says ingredients, Ingredients. Meaning…more than one catalyst.' Severus smirked at her and turned around. He was busy trying to prepare another potion.

"I really don't think so Ms. Granger."

"Why not? Because I pointed it out?" Her eyes were like little flames as he turned to look at her. What a cheeky thing she could be sometimes. He was searching for the vial of Healing draught and he noticed it was sitting in front of her, so he reached over her shoulder. Noting as he did so, how close he was to her face and clasped the vial in his hand.

"Another catalyst is not what you need Ms. Granger" he was pulling the bottle from the table when he felt her viselike grip on his arm.

"What did you just say?"

"I said…another catalyst is not what you need. Now kindly loosen your grip on me, your hand is as strong as a snake-" he stopped talking and looked at her. Her face was full of rapture and a brilliant smile was forming.

"Professor…my dream…remember? You said…"Not what you need' in my dream! I bet…oh Professor…that's it!" he was so confused he had no idea what to say. He watched her pace the room and wring her hands. She was muttering to herself and had a dazed expression on her face. She was working something out but he couldn't put a finger on what she meant or where she was going with it. He felt stupid. He was just standing there, with a vial of Healing draught in his hand.

"Ms. Granger?" she didn't look at him as she said, "Shhh!" and waved her hand dismissively at him. He was seething. How dare she tell him to be quiet and wave her hand at him like that! But a part of him, that little voice in the back, told him to watch her. Watch her think. Watch her express one of the most brilliant minds in the Wizarding World. Watch her act just like you do.

Ten minutes passed before she turned to him and smiled.

"A binding potion professor. We need to bind the potions together. The Love potion is not the only thing we needed! The binding potion will be the active catalyst that activates the protective potion with the healing potion. The love potion has a simple role of adding a sweet smell Professor…"

He looked at her for a very long time. A part of him berated himself for not seeing it before. He had been bested by his own pupil. Well, former pupil. He was a little proud as well. Proud of her because he had to take some credit for those brains of hers. He watched her smile broaden and he slowly began running it over in his mind. Yes…she probably was correct. But mixing a potion with that many ingredients was heavy stuff and he now saw the need for his expertise.

She looked at his face and waited for something. He knew she was waiting for him to say 'well done' or 'you're right Ms. Granger.' But it went against everything he ever stood for, especially when Ms. Granger was involved. One could hear that they are beyond intelligent, too many times.

He nodded his head and began writing down his thoughts on the potion as she stood there. Unbeknownst to him, her elation had fizzled and her emotions were raw. She had just solved a puzzle they both had been working on for days. He couldn't even tell her well done? She felt tears sting her eyes as she sniffed a little and went to inventory her potion stocks for the next batch of brewing.

"Ms. Granger.' Hermione didn't turn around, but she stopped to listen, half turning her face. "I would wager all the Galleons in Gringotts that you are right. I suppose I should say good job?" He arched an eyebrow as she turned around to meet his eyes. She fought off the tears as he breathing became ragged.

"You can say whatever you wish professor." he heard the emotion in her voice and his mind went back to a time when she told him off for never complimenting her. Her admission that she worked hard for his approval and never receiving any.

"Ms. Granger, you don't need approval from me. You know that you are a brilliant witch, capable of doing many things.' there, he said it. She lowered her head and he saw a slight nod. Then she turned her back to him and began rummaging through her stock of ingredients. "But just this once Ms. Granger, I will say that you impress me." She didn't stop what she was doing so he turned back to his notes.

Unbeknownst to him, her sad face had changed into a wide grin.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

They began brewing the new potion an hour later after they had checked and rechecked their procedure list. Hermione called out potion ingredients, Severus checked them off the list. They brewed the Healing Potion first, due to its simplicity. The second step was to brew the Love Potion and allow that to simmer for three hours. Thirdly they brewed Hermione's Protective Potion and last, they brewed the Bonding Potion.

All of he ingredients were added, in their time, and stirred with precision by the Potions Master. He would not allow her to touch the cauldron once the official brewing took place. So much for him being her assistant, she thought. But it was better this way. She watched him concentrate and she noted his ability to multitask.

Everything done, Severus left the Potion to brew and looked at Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, we have hours before the potion is ready for testing. I believe I will retire to the library and copy our notes down as a final draft. For I believe that this is the final testing potion."

"Yes, alright. I have the paperwork to fetch for copyrighting the potions. Perhaps we can meet in two hours and discuss some of that? There are some things we need to agree upon in regards to the potions." Hemrione swallowed hard. She felt a chill creep down her spine as she thought of the Professor never coming back again when this was all over.

"Very well." He turned on his heel and with his trademark billow of robes, left the room. Hermione went to her office and sat down to handle the business end. She summoned Sylvester and requested the forms that she would need and he took off to the Irish Ministry to retrieve them. She summoned a second elf to go to the English Ministry of magic and fetch her the same forms. It was better to cover all their bases.

The late afternoon dwindled into twilight as Hermione filled out the last of the papers, except for a few items she needed to find out from the Professor. In her mind, she played out every scenario she could think of. Should she just tell him of her feelings and then brace herself for the inevitable rejection? Or would they have more work to do after this was completed?

She had often wondered about the last, and deadly curse. She had a few ideas about how to deflect it, but none the completely block it. Perhaps he had ideas? She knew he knew more about them from anyone. Hell, he had probably used it a few times during his stint as a Death Eater.

Hermione shook the thought from her mind. Perhaps she should just forget about it. But could she? She needed to do something to test the waters, after all this was over of course. So Hermione waited until she received word that the Professor was finished with his task and went to him. All the while contemplating her next move.

"It has been over two hours. We still have time before we can hope for any change. Did you bring the documents with you?" Severus gestured towards the papers in the file folder in her hand and she produced them.

"Yes Professor, here are…actually there are a lot of forms to be completed. I finished most of them but there are some…erm…personal questions here that I don't know how to answer for you." Hermione pulled a chair to his desk in her library and lay the papers out one by one.

"Perhaps you can ask me the questions and I will dictate the answers to you. Your writing is far better than mine I see." Hermione nodded and Severus inwardly smiled. Now they were in territory that was more personal. He was coming to enjoy the warmth that filled him as he thought of her having the ability to ask him whatever she chose. He liked to see her so uncomfortable as well.

"Alright professor, first…erm…I need your name."

"My name? Well…you know my name Ms. Granger. Or did you think 'Professor' was my given name?"

"Yes I know your given name Professor. I just…well…it asks for your whole name. I don't know that."

"Well you know my first name…" he raised his eyebrows a little in quiet amusement.

"Yes…its Severus." he fought to not smile.

"Severus Tobias Snape." she quickly began writing and without looking up, asked him his birthday.

"October the 27th. " he gave the year and saw her noticeably blanch. Well he wasn't that old was he? Yes, he really was. He was probably only a few years younger than her parents. But in the Wizarding World, he was still a young man by all accounts. But he supposed it didn't matter anyway.

"Um…here…your current place of residence. Do you want to list Hogwarts? Or do you have a…well…do you live somewhere else during your breaks?" Hermione looked up at him and waited for the answer. He gave her the address of his house in London and she nodded and sifted through the papers. "Professor, we will have to file a form with the Ministry of Magic in England as well because your current place of residence is out of this country. It shouldn't be too much of a hassle. They will have to be notified of your work here under this Ministry's jurisdiction. It's one of those…curtsey things they wish to do between Ministries."

Severus frowned at this and knew it would come to no good. The Ministry of Magic in England hated him. He was black listed from everyone and everything. His name was dirt. It was sure to make it around to this Ministry.

"Let's see…Are you…are you married?" Hermoine didn't look up as she asked and Severus snorted.

"No I am not." he said with a smidgen of sarcasm.

"Children?" here she did look up. She had often wondered if he had children, illegitimately or no.

"No, thank Merlin up above." Hermione smiled and forced her laugh down.

"Do you have a Living Will? If so, where is it filed?"

"Yes and it is filed both at Hogwarts and the Ministry."

"Now, we need to name the Potion Professor."

"What will you call it?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you before I filled that part out." Severus was touched. She really was going to share every bit of this with him.

"I am at a loss. But I would wager, Ms. Granger, that you haven already created a list of possible names. Am I correct?" Hermione blushed and produced another piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him. He read it through and handed it back.

"I like your first choice. Coniectura Potion. That is Latin for Dream Interpretation, if I read it correctly. It suits this Potion very well." Hermione smiled and filled in the last of the blank spots on the document.

"Alright. We have an appointment Tuesday morning with the Ministry here. Will Professor McGonagall allow you leave time?" Severus snorted.

"Your former mentor would be all too happy for me to not be in attendance for a few days."

"Alright Professor. Then I guess we are through then.'

"No, we are not. You see, I am not one to share my personal information with just anyone Ms. Granger. You have filed that information under the Confidentiality Act, haven't you?" Hermione was placing all of the documents back inside of the folder as she spoke.

"All of my inventions are patented and copyrighted using the Confidentiality Act. I love my anonymity very much. Only people who need to know about this will. On that note, in our meeting with the ministry, we have to be able to prove our Spells and Potions work."

"Our spells and Potions?' he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh well, I am also submitting my Spell and Potion combination for the Imperious Curse Tuesday as well. We might as well give them a double whammy.' She smiled and continued organizing the papers, making duplicates of them with her wand and placing them in separate folders.

"Ms. Granger, have you thought of the last Unforgivable? Has your _brilliant_ mind been able to conjure a deflecting sell or incantation for that?" He really was curious. He wanted to know how far she planned to take this research. Already, she, and he, had changed the magical world forever. _MagiCall_ was about to become the most important research facility to the entire magical community. She was about to be the most sought after Spells Mistress and he the most sought after Potions Master. Even though they have anonymity, the work they have done was under _MagiCall's_ name.

"Well, honestly Professor, that was something I will have to think on. I remember a long time ago you warning me about this project. And with good reason. I just thought that…well…there were three Unforgivable curses. One controlled you, the other tortured you and the last took your life. I figure that if someone is trying to use an Unforgivable, then they at least can not torture or frame their victims. I think…sometimes we have to allow some evil in the world. Otherwise, the evil that is out there will rally together again and just create a new way to terrorize us." Hermione's face was set in a defiant look. Severus watched her speak, her eyebrows frowning slightly.

"I see."

"What? Don't you agree?" Hermione faced him, her hands on her hips and her eyes flashing.

"Well, certainly I agree. I am the one who said it in the first place. What time is it?" Hermione pointed to the clock and saw that it read almost 9:00 p.m. Severus ran a hand over his face and felt very tired all of a sudden.

"Professor, have you eaten anything lately?' Hermione's motherly side had reared it's ugly head and Severus recoiled at the sight of it.

"I am not hungry. When I'm hungry I eat. When I'm not, I don't."

"But you are hungry. You haven't eaten anything for hours.'

"How do you know that? I should be able to know my own mind. I know when I am hungry and when I'm not."

"Yes you should Professor, but sometimes it doesn't hurt to have someone take care of you." Hermione tapped her wand and a plate of sandwiches along with two hot bowls of soup appeared. "Sorry, it's all I can do really without a house elf around. Do you want something else? I can go fetch Sylvester-"

"Thank you Ms. Granger. This is fine. If I must eat, I would rather it be light" Severus was touched again. This meeting was turning out entirely better than he originally thought. He motioned for her to sit and he pushed a bowl toward her and lifted the plate to serve her first. She chose a sandwich and he did the same. They sat eating together, occasionally talking about this and that. Both feeling oddly comfortable and oddly uncomfortable at the same time.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

They sat together in the library sharing theories and thoughts on all areas of Magic. They got into a rather heated debate over the harvesting of certain Potions ingredients. Severus, being from an old school frame of mind thought that the old and tried ways were the only way. Hermione, being younger and well read on recent developments argued that not all practices were better the old way. The clash of the generation gap continued as they concluded to agree to disagree.

They both were happy and animated in their discussions. Hermione missed having someone to bounce her ideas off of. Severus, never had anyone who was as learned as she to talk to. Most of the time he was surrounded by people he either didn't like or simply surrounded by stupid Death Eaters. Albus had been a wonderful friend, but never had the time to spend with him that they both had longed for.

Both witch and wizard picked each others brains for the latest and greatest ideas, concepts and theories in the Magical World. Severus was once again intrigued by Hermione's mind as she told him a little of muggle science and how she used that to aid her in some of her experiments. Chemistry, Biology and Physics all were hobbies of hers that she had never told anyone about. Severus actually borrowed a few of her books from her library so that he could read more on them and continue the debate at a later time.

They were both flushed and happy. Each of them not wanting the moment to end that they had longed for, for so long. Someone that was an intellectual equal. Severus was obviously stronger in Potions and it's theories. Hermione was stronger in Spell creation and its implications on the magical world. Together, they were unstoppable.

"Professor…it's after midnight. Should we…" she gestured towards the door and Severus ran a hand through his silken hair.

"I suppose we should." They both stood and he stepped aside for her to exit the library first and they walked across the hall to the closed laboratory doors.

For a moment, she hesitated. Caught between elation and dread. She just stared at the closed door and frowned.

Severus saw her thoughts. He couldn't help it. He was not above slipping into people's minds every once in a while. He had just had one of the best conversations he could ever have hoped for and he wanted to know if she felt the same. He was unsure of how to go about an change in their relationship and wondered if she even thought of it herself. So he poked in and saw her excitement for this project. Yes, that was normal. However, she was also dreading the moment it was over. She would miss him. He felt oddly satisfied by her trepidation and it filled him with a warmth that he was coming to expect while being in her presence.

He decided that he would cross the line. Well, maybe slip a toe over it first and see how she reacted.

He reached out to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt her lean against his hand. He looked down at her small face as she turned to look at him. There was no revulsion to his touch. No questioning as to why he did it. She smiled and he felt his cold heart melt beneath her brown eyes. He stood staring down a her and he felt her small warm hand move to his arm on her shoulder.

"Professor..' her voice was almost a whisper. He took his hand from her shoulder and placed her hand in his.

"Not yet. Let's go in first and see." He gestured for her to enter. However she stopped short and laced her arm in his. She wanted there to be no question about who was superior or who was an assistant. They were in it together. They would see it together and know the outcome, together.

The door opened and they stepped in side by side. Severus could feel her excitement and he had to fight to keep his eyes off of her face and actually look at the potion. The lights came on and they stared.

A fine mint green mist slowly rose towards the heavens.

He felt her hand tighten around his arm and he clasped his other hand over hers to show his support. They stood still for a moment, both wanting to savor the moment, for many reasons.

"Let's try it!" Her face was all aglow as she turned to face him. Her entire self so close to him. He couldn't help it. He smiled down at her. There was so much in the smile that stopped Hermine's heart and made her flush. However, she didn't look away.

"Thank you Professor. For everything." Severus nodded, noting as he did so the softness of her hand. She turned awkwardly away from him and took a tentative step towards the cauldron and breathed in the sweet fragrance.

"I think it's time we went to work." Hermione nodded. She turned to face her Professor and flicked her wand. A notebook and quill appeared.

"Alright. Let's get our recorder in here and we can start." Hermione summoned Sylvester and he appeared looking a little tired.

"Yes mistress? Everything going as it should?' His eyes were drooping and he rubbed them as he spoke.

"Sylvester…look.' she pointed to the cauldron and his eyes went wide when he saw it. He jumped up and down clapping his hands and yelling "Hooray!" Hermione smiled.

"Sylvester will be ready in a flash.' he snapped his fingers and a small white lab coat appeared on his little body and he grabbed the quill and ink as he settled down in a chair. Severus and Hermone readied the lab for the first test.

Severus selected one plant, snake and bug to test on. Hermione closed and warded the doors and cast the containment spell on the room. They were ready.

Sylvester sat, with a look of expectation on his face as Hermione and Severus leaned over the table and decided what they would test first. They selected plant number 4. Sylvester floated a vial of the potion to them and Hermione clasped it in her hands and poured it in the base of the plant.

With a stopwatch handy, they waited a full thirty seconds, that seemed like eternity, before casting the spell. Hermione looked at Severeus and he looked at her.

"Ms. Granger, you do the honors.' Hermione shook her head.

"No thank you. I…I have a hard time doing this. Could you" Severus nodded his head and stepped back from the plant. He pointed his and contemplated his most wrathful thoughts. Then he spoke.

"CRUCIO!"

A jet of light left his wand and hit the plant. Hermione watched as it was engulfed in light. It swayed like a light breeze was blowing. After applying the curse for a full ten seconds, Severus released the connection.

They stood still and stared.

The plant had survived unscathed.

There was silence in the room. No joyous yell was good enough for this moment. Severus felt the room spin for an instant and he looked down at his feet before returning his gaze to the plant. Then he looked over at Hermione and saw tears falling silently down her cheeks. He knew they were tears for every reason imaginable.

Hermione was crying for their success. She was crying for her happiness. She was crying for sadness for not having this potion sooner. She was crying for the people she knew who suffered needlessly under this curse. She was crying for herself. She was crying for Severus.

Severus crossed the distance between them and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. But she surprised him by flinging her arms around his neck and pressing her cheek to his shoulder. He stood for a moment not knowing what to do. He glanced embarrassingly at the elf who motioned his hand towards his mistress telling Severus to hold her back. Severus wrapped his arms lightly around the witch and saw, just before he closed his eyes in blissful peace, the elf smiling broadly.

They tested the potion well into the night. Over and over again on plants, bugs and snakes. But the moment came that they had to test it on a human. Severus and Hermione argued loudly over this one. Neither one wanting to cast the curse on the other for fear of it not working.

In the end, Severus won. He had won by yelling at the tired witch and telling her he suffered under the Curse cast by the Dark Lord many times. A curse cast by her would do him little harm. She slowly relented and was sick as he drank the potion. Knowing she could really hurt him if she wanted She tried to concentrate on the horrors she witnessed over the years and focused on a few moments in time that she wished she could have used an Unforgivable Curse. Severus stood in an open area and dictated to Sylvester how the potion tasted, felt and any side effects he was experiencing. There were none, of course, except a feeling of peace and happiness. Not altogether foreign to him, but much stronger than he had felt those feelings in a long time. But the Love Potion did not affect him as pure Love Potion would. There was very little in it to make him swoon. Though he couldn't help smiling.

"Professor! If you continue to smile at me, I can not be angry with you." Hermione tried to keep a straight face, but they had been working continuously for hours on end and it was beginning to show.

"You will have to do your best Hermione." she stopped and saw his eyes blazing across the room and her heart clenched in her chest as she heard her name roll from his deep baritone voice. She nodded and he smirked at her.

"Are you ready?" He rolled his eyes and looked impatient. The truth was, he wasn't scared at all. He knew the potion would work. But they needed the human experiment to wrap up the testing phase. Not that they could tell the Ministries they have been casting Unforgivables to test it. No way. They had to prove their potion worked in theory, and the "first' test done in the confines of the Ministry.

"CRUCIO!" Severus was taken back by the ferocity of her curse. He rightly guessed there as more to Hermione than he really ever knew. The things she saw being Potter's little friend. The people they had lost.

He felt the warmth radiate through his body and he felt a strong breeze whip his hair around him. He closed his eyes. Lovely. It almost felt like he was wrapped under a warm blanket in a cold room. After ten seconds, Hermione lifted the spell and looked at him. He smiled.

"Severus? How do you feel?' she asked him.

How could he describe it? joyful. Exhilarated. Protected. Warm. Satisfied. None of those could compare.

"I feel fine, Hermione." She smiled at him and Sylvester giggled from his post at the table.

A/N: Oh...Did he use her proper name there? Hmmm...things are changing a bit. Thanks for the reviews guys! I love it! But...a note to all of ou posting a review that says: "Post more soon!" Erm...I am posting two chapters a day. everyday.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The testing went off without a hitch. They were prepared for the meeting at the Ministry of Magic on Tuesday morning. It was the middle of the day on Sunday and they hadn't slept all night. Both of them looked exhausted but flushed with happiness.

Hermione was cleaning the lab and organizing all they needed for the meeting while Severus read over Sylvester's notes. He was very impressed with the elf's abilities and nodded his approval to the creature. However, Sylvester knew what his job was and needed no stroking of the ego from the Potions Master. He lived and breathed for his Mistress. Free though he was, he was tied to her in both employment and in love.

Hermione was thinking of a way to breach the subject that she had long thought of. She had come up with a wonderful plan to test the waters between them. Of course, that was before the past thirteen hours together. In that small amount of time, they had jumped hurdles both seen and unseen, together.

She cleared her throat and spoke without looking at Severus.

"Sylvester, could you make sure the fireplace is lit in my room and also could you send me some food? Something light. I am retiring soon." Sylvester hesitated a fraction of a second and nodded his understanding, then winked from the room.

"I suppose I should return to Hogwarts. Minerva will be elated at the news of my leave of absence. Do you have an idea as to how long the testing will take?"

"I think it will take most of the day Tuesday."

"Very well. I will be here Tuesday morning-

"I was wondering…if you would like to…well…have super with me? We could meet here tomorrow evening and go over the notes once more and maybe…go have something to eat?" Hermione looked at Severus with wide eyes, praying he didn't refuse her. But somewhere deep inside of her, she felt he wouldn't. She couldn't explain it, she just knew it.

"If that is your wish. When?

"Tomorrow, around four O'clock." Severus and Hermione stood in the silence of the labs for a moment. There was an air of expectation about them. Electricity coursed through the room like a river of energy between them. Severus nodded and turned to leave.

"Goodnight Severus. Thank you." Hermione's words felt stressed and her throat was tight as she spoke. He turned to see her over his shoulder and she felt the heat in his eyes. His once cold black eyes were now black flames.

"Sleep well Hermione." the door closed behind him.

Hermione woke from a peaceful slumber. She was confused. She didn't even know what time or day it was. She sat up and shifted her head from side to side, working out the tight muscles in her neck. At a glance, she saw it was ten in the morning, Monday.

Hermione had planned on sleeping even later, but thought it was best to go ahead and start her day. She slipped from her bed and tossed a sleeping jacket over her night clothes. She walked sleepily to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and ran a comb through her hair.

It had been a very long time since she had any free time, and she suddenly found herself with nothing to do. She walked from her bedroom and into the sitting room. Where Elmer greeted her less than cordially.

"Oh…there she is. The evil, bushy-haired witch who banished me to this room, claiming it was a good place. All I have seen is that wonderful red head and that walking zombie of a Professor. How is he by the way? Your Professor?" she half chuckled under her breath as she walked towards the talking mirror.

"He is wonderful Elmer, thank you for asking. Can I ask what you said to him the other day?"

"Certainly you may." Hermione waited and then realized her error She rolled hr eyes and sighed heavily.

"Will you tell me what you said to Sev -The Professor?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You didn't say the magic word."

"Please tell me what you said to the Professor the other day!"

"No. I don't want to. You're yelling at me.' Elmer spoke in a voice that was irritating Hermione to no end.

"Elmer…dear…It is very important to me that you tell me what you and the Professor spoke about. It would mean very much to me if you did." Hermione could play this little game too.

"Oh…well…if it means so much to you…then…you will be willing to give me something for it. Perhaps…a place in the lobby?" his voice sounded hopeful and Hermione's eyes glittered.

"No. But I will give you six legs and antennas! Or perhaps…you liked the little spell the Professor used on you…you know he taught it to Sylveste. I could tell Sylvester he was free to freeze you whenever it fancied him…" Hermione's voice took on a sing-song quality.

"You are a wretched woman. Fine. I asked who he was, he said none of your business, the elf cam in and then I knew it was him. I asked him if he was the once from your dream…blah blah blah and then you walked in. See? It wasn't so bad. Why do you torture me so?" Hermione shook her head and frowned. At least that was all he said. She headed for the kitchen for some food.

Hours later, Hermione stood before her full length mirror and observed her reflection. It had been years since she had dressed so carefully. She wore a beautiful crimson dress that was full length. It was fashioned after the models of the 1920's. The neckline was low and the waistline high empire. It was simple and needed no jewels and no adornment of any kind. Her hair she had used her many potions on and it hung loosely down her back. She wore a little touch of makeup, but decided that it wasn't necessary.

She was satisfied with herself as she tied a black cape over her shoulders and placed her wand in the cape pocket.

Severus had never fussed with himself in a mirror. And he did not do so tonight either. He wore his usual black robes, black shoes and a scowl. The only difference was that he ran a comb through his hair. But he did that while walking toward the door of his house. He tossed the comb on a chair and closed the door behind him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Hermione stood before Elmer, with Sylvester by her side. Elmer was lavishing compliments on the witch. She had alerted Sylvester that he was to stand beside Elmer and freeze him if he uttered one single word that would ruin this night. Sylvester was up to the task with delight.

Hermione turned as she heard the crack of Severus apparating in the lobby. Her heart began to thump wildly in he chest. She looked herself over one last time in the mirror and was satisfied with what she saw. Sylvester seemed to take on the persona of handmaiden as he preened his mistress. She kept swatting his hand away as he attempted to fluff her dress and straighten her cape.

She had decided that after the past day and a half, she and Severus needed to have an extremely candid talk. She wanted him to know what lay so heavily on her mind and in her heart. She felt alive when he was here and empty when he was not. She had come to the conclusion that she and Severus were meant to be together. Her heart and her mind were, for once, in total agreement on the issue and she would not squander that gift.

She heard his footsteps coming down the hall and swallowed down a heavy lump in her throat.

Severus entered the sitting room and froze momentarily in the doorway. His field of vision was telescoped to the beautiful witch that stood before him. She was dressed as he had never seen a witch dress before. It was alluring how she stood, both innocent and mysterious standing before him. Her face was serene and her lips parted in a small smile in greeting. His chest rose and fell in labored breaths as he fought to regain control over himself. Outwardly, he looked the same. Inside, he was in complete chaos.

"Ms. Granger, did I under dress?" he felt a flush in his cheeks as he looked upon her smiling face. He hadn't been embarrassed in years. What was happening to him?

"No, you didn't. This is just something I save for special occasions. Do you like it?' she smirked at him as he nodded. She felt heat rise in her chest and she was flushed with pride at his look if appreciation.

"Are you ready then?" she nodded and patted Sylvester on the head, who seemed to glow with her affection.

"I hope you both have a night that _dreams_ are made of…" came Elmer's voice. The two humans stopped and were momentarily shocked at his statement. Both confusion and then a growing discomfort filled both of them. Sylvester placed a small hand on both of their backs and began pushing them out the door.

"Mistress goes with the Potions Master. Sylvester will handle that _thing_. You go!" Hermione chuckled to herself as Severus offered his arm to her. Sylvester closed the door behind them. Severus was the only one who caught the look of malice on the elf's face and he chuckled inwardly too. That mirror was about to have a long night.

"Are we apparating?" Hermione nodded and clung to him arm.

"I'll take us." Severus' eyebrows lifted and he looked down at the petite witch.

"You? I am not accustomed to being brought along." Hermione looked up at him and saw a flicker of something in his eyes that further melted her heart.

"Oh well then, off we go. Well? Oh that's right…you don't know where we are going. Hmm…then I think I ought to…don't you?' Hermione's eyes danced and Severus glared down at her. She was right of course. He had no idea where he was or where she planned for them to go. He had to give in. He just nodded once toward her and then looked straight ahead.

"Hold on." Severus was about to explode with indignation at her attempt to stoke the fire more. But with a crack and a pull, they were gone.

They appeared on deserted street with the lights of a small town below the hillside. They walked in silence as Hermione led them towards the small town. Severus found he was strangely comfortable and strangely content to let her lead the way. He was merely keeping her company on this walk. He didn't know where they were going, and didn't really care anymore. She was beautiful in the dying rays of sunlight.

They entered the small town from the back and Severus realized that this was a very small village and not a town. What was more, it was a wizarding village.

"Where are we?" Severus asked as he saw a few witches walking together and children playing in the street on small brooms.

"This is a small and very private village called Kilter. It serves those of us who work at _MagiCall_. I am one of the rare employees who live in the building. Many of them are office clerks, inventors and things of that sort." Severus saw her happy smile and he watched the people pass them and wave nicely at them both. Which was odd to Severus who was accustomed to glares and ridicule wherever he went. As if sensing his confusion Hermione spoke again.

"These people are rather like you and I Severus. They are intelligent and care only for their work. They do know of the war and of Voldemort, but that is over to them now. There is much work to do and they are doing it. You don't have to worry here about people recognizing you. If they did, it wouldn't matter. Things here are very different than what we are accustomed to."

"That isn't completely true."

"What isn't?" she looked up at him as they changed direction and headed for a two story building made of wood that had a sign hanging from the door that read, "O'Brians".

"Do you really care for nothing but your work?" he glanced down at her for a moment and then back to the pub they were heading for. Hermione looked flustered and he smirked a little.

"Well…erm…no. I mean I do care for my work, but that's not all I care about." here she looked up at him and studied his profile. She knew he was not looking at her on purpose and she smiled as she looked back at the pub. Work, was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment.

They entered the pub and Severus was pleasantly surprised to find it darker and alight with fireplaces on every wall. Tables were placed strategically around the room to give the patrons optimum privacy. They walked toward a table and Hermione began sitting down when she felt his hand on her arm. She looked up and his hands unclasped the cloak she was wearing and draped it over the chair. He then pulled out the chair for her to sit in and she sat, rather clumsily in it, as he pushed her toward the table. He sat opposite of her and spoke without looking at her.

"Don't look so surprised. I do, on occasion, have manners that are fitting for the civilized world." Severus grabbed the menus that magically appeared on the able and handed one to her. She really was taken aback by his rather gentlemanly demeanor. They sat in silence as they both read through the menus and listened to the pleasant music playing from somewhere overhead. The tables were rustic, but nice. Simple would be too poor of a word. The table was laid with nice silver and candles. Flowers were draped through the table legs. The plants grew inside of the building and were ivy-like in nature. They blossomed beautiful flowers and grew wherever they were needed to cover a dull surface.

Hermione ordered soup as Severus ordered his as well. He also ordered a bottle of wine and looked at her expectantly as she nodded. She loved wine. She just had to be careful how much of that she drank this evening. Allowing the saying, 'In Vino Veritas' to come true tonight could get interesting indeed.

The ordering done, and the music playing softly, left neither of them with anything to do say. Hermione looked over the tables and the chairs and the pictures on the wall. Severus studied her.

"I like this place…I come often." Hermione said without looking at him. Severus watched her as she spoke. He wondered why she came here often. The place was so quiet and seemed lonely.

"I come because everyone leaves you alone here. Mostly, this pub is for people who have work to do and need to get out of the building. The wait staff is in the back, all ordering done by magic. All serving done by magic. You could eat here for weeks and never see anyone who worked here." Hermione was still watching the other side of the room, her face tuned from him.

"And that is how you wish to live? Not being seen by other people?" She turned to him now and looked at him.

"Yes. Frankly I tire of all the attention. I don't know how the others do it. I don't know how you do it."

"You deal with it as you would anything else. You learn to live with it."

"And you? You have learned to live with everything you are subjected to?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the talking. The stares. The ridicule. All of it after everything…" she watched him as he looked down at the table and breathed in and out for a moment. He spoke to her softly.

"Yes. I have learned to live with it. It is temporary. Like everything else in life. One day, I will fade away and none will remember. Or if they do, I will not be around to hear or see any of it."

"Where do you plan to go?" Hermione was curious. She couldn't picture him anywhere other than Hogwarts.

"Wherever the fates take me." he looked at her and she watched his eyes as the candle light flickered in them. There was a pregnant pause as they sat together. The wine appeared with two sparkling glasses. Severus poured each of them a glass and handed hers to her and then sipped from his.

They sat sipping their wine and heard only the crackling of the fire and the faint sounds from outside.

"What do you think will happen? Tomorrow at the Ministry I mean? For two people who prefer to stay out of the limelight, we have certainly placed ourselves squarely in it. Don't you think?" Hermione had a reflective smile on her face and Severus nodded.

"Yes. We have. But again, it will be temporary. Once the initial shock and excitement is over, the company will take over from there. We can fade into the darkness from that point on." Hermione sipped more wine and looked at him. The wine was doing something for her courage. It was making her bolder and more relaxed.

She cocked her head to the side slightly and spoke to him in a voice that he had never heard from her before. It was lower and more seductive. "If you fade into the darkness Severus, how will I find you?" his heart began to beat rapidly and he took a drink from his glass that drained it. He poured more from the bottle.

"I suppose that would depend on why you would try and find me." he drank again and felt his nervousness keenly. Her face did nothing to calm him. She unnerved him more because she looked so…calm.

"Would it really matter why? Wouldn't it be enough that I wanted to know?" She drained her glass this time and he poured more in it. He looked into her eyes for a moment and back to the glass. He couldn't get control over is heart or his breathing. Both were going into a fierce state as he finished pouring her wine.

"It would matter why, yes." he braved another look at her and saw a small smile on her face. He smiled inwardly when he saw the flush in her cheeks and the glow in her eyes.

"If I needed your help again? Would you rise to the occasion?"

"Yes.' he said without hesitation.

"Would you? I suppose it would also depend on whether or not you were collecting residuals, hmm?" she laughed softly remembering how frustrated she was with him when their 'arrangement' was first proposed.

"Of course." They both chuckled and sat back as the soups appeared. They began to eat in silence, both enjoying the change from their everyday lives.

"Are you worried at all? About the demonstration tomorrow. I felt your hesitation when we were discussing the Ministry in England being notified." Severus wiped his mouth lightly with his napkin and placed his elbows on the tale and looked at her. His long fingers were laced together under his chin.

"Hermione I am worried. But not for myself. But for you. It is possible that my rather, unsavory reputation will precede the demonstration and others will begin to look at you differently. You have done well for yourself here. I hate to think that by aligning yourself with me, you have been tainted by my past."

"I don't see how even your reputation could taint this project. It is nothing but good and nothing but good can come of it." She happily ate her soup as he looked at her. He felt momentarily sorry for her innocence. She was so learned but still naïve to the world and those in it.

"It wouldn't matter what I did to help. The fact is that I have done too much wrong to be redeemed at this late hour. All I can do, is to do what I can to ease my own mind. Others will think what they will. I promise you, my being a part of this project will do nothing for my reputation. Old prejudices don't die. They simply are."

"How can you say that? It does matter. It matters to me and it would matter to anyone who has half a brain!" he pointed his spoon at her and spoke.

"You have hit the nail on the head.." They both laughed freely then and continued eating.

Hermione finished her soup shortly after Severus and they waited for the next course. They drank more wine and both felt the effects. Neither one was actually drunk, but emboldened by the consequence.

"You never told me, how did Professor McGonagall react to you requesting a leave of absence?"

"Oh well, Minerva was very enthusiastic and offered me all the time I needed. Very kind of her." Hermione laughed a bit loudly and Severus smiled at her. It was oddly comforting sitting in the dark room with her. Drinking wine and knowing that he could discuss anything with her and she would be a avid listener. But what he wanted was for her to talk. He wanted to know everything all of a sudden. He wanted to ask her everything from her life as a muggle to how she operates her business. So he did.

Severus and Hermione sat and discussed her life growing up and he dodged a few questions about his own life that he couldn't answer. It was all still fairly painful for him and he didn't want the mood spoiled for them. He learned what muggle schools were like and also found out a great deal about her in the process. They talked for a long while as they ate the next course. The wine was almost gone before they finished eating.

She surprised him by ordering another bottle and their conversation on the transfer from muggle world to the wizarding world never missed a beat. Hours went by. Or only minutes. Severus didn't know, nor did he care. He watched her speak and studied her face. Her eyes kept him captivated and her erudition was intoxicating. He felt himself relax in a way that he had not experienced for a length of time he could not even fathom. He kept asking her questions so she would answer. He felt drawn to her the more she talked. As she was speaking, he leaned towards her subconsciously, as did she. They were sitting rather close and anyone who walked by would be able to see the attraction between them.

"Severus, can I ask you a question without you dodging it?" she smiled at him rather slyly and he snorted.

"Ask away." he waved his hand and felt he would answer her anything. If only she continued to look at him that way. His body was alive, as well as his mind, with excitement and a light that he hadn't known he was missing before now.

"Were you aware that I spent the last year as your student harboring a rather intense crush on you?" she smirked at his expression of shock. As she took another drink of wine, she leveled her eyes at him over the rim of her glass. She was certainly a little intoxicated but knew just what she was saying. She had thought it out and decided it was the best way to breech the subject. She watched the confusion that rattled him and then laughed. "I'm serious, did you know?"

"No. I didn't. But we all do foolish things when we are young." The insinuation about his own life was not lost on Hermione as she leaned into him, closer now than she had yet been.

"Sometimes we do foolish things when we're young. Yes. But no one can pay for a mistake that was made while they were young forever. You can't regret the past. Everything happens for a reason. If it hadn't been for you, and my feelings for you as a young woman, I would not be in the position I am in today. I regret nothing. And, if it hadn't been for other decisions you made in your youth, we would never have won the war." she fingered her glass and watched his face. It was expressionless. Had she known that what she said threaten to take down every wall Severus had, she would have quailed.

"Yes and we grow up one day and look back and realize what we did or felt while we were young was a mistake and not really what was right for us as adults." he watched her eyes. He saw them slightly change from soft to hard.

"Or sometimes we know as adults that we had it right when we were young."

Severus stared at her and wondered at what she said. If she meant what he thought, and hoped, then she meant that…

"What if it causes you more pain and trouble than it's worth?" he asked softly. Not daring to hope, but couldn't help it because the voice in his head began saying the most beautiful things to him.

"Something that is both rare and perfect for you can not be more trouble or pain. In fact, it would lesson the pain. It would make the loneliness disappear and the troubles easier to bare."

It was one of those moments that changed both of them forever. Even speaking cryptically, they both knew what it was they were discussing. They were discussing themselves and their future, without actually doing it. Long moments went by before Severus cold find his voice.

"If it were something that good and pure, it should belong to someone more deserving."

"Everyone deserves happiness. Everyone deserves a shelter from the storm. Everyone deserves an equal. Everyone deserves to be free of dark shadows and regrets. Even you Severus." There it was. On the table for both of them to see and feel.

"I wouldn't know what to do with it if I had it." he said in a rare moment of uncertainty.

Hermione smiled and placed her hand on his. He squeezed her hand in his and they looked at each other. There were no trumpets sounding. No romantic music playing loudly. But there was a silent moment that spoke volumes.

Severus nodded his consent. With his free hand he drained his glass of wine and stood. He pulled Hermione up to her feet. He released her hand and pulled her cape from the chair and placed it around her shoulders. She watched his able hands fasten the clasp. He stood so close, but didn't touch her. She fought the urge to wrap her arms around him and feel his warmth. Instead, he stepped back and placed a few gallons on the table and then stopped.

"Hermione, do they take Galleons here?" she laughed and nodded her head. Wizarding money was the same everywhere, country to country.

He offered his arm to her and she laced her hand through his cloaked arm and placed the other hand on his arm as well. Together they walked from the pub into the dark night.

A few people were still out and walking about the village. Lights burned behind windows and the sounds of music could be heard from bagpipes somewhere close by. They walked silently away from the pub and saw people dancing in the street to the music. Severus was calmed by the music. One was a bagpipe and the other a violin. The violin played and he felt his heart reach out to the sound. It sounded as if it were someone's soul crying out through the music. It was a beautiful sound and no matter how the music changed from slow to fast, it still struck him as sad.

People laughed merrily and danced hand in hand. Someone had turned a huge cauldron over and used it as a drum while the people went wild. The air was think with happiness and excitement. These were a happy people. Untouched by the rest of the world's problems, they were happy expressing their joy though song.

Severus looked down at Hermione and saw she had been looking up at him. He felt her pull slightly on his arm and he turned to face her. With the music ringing in his ears, the drums and the violins strumming his heart, he leaned in and kissed her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Ginny apparated to Number 12 Grimmwald Place. She knocked on the door and Dobby greeted her enthusiastically. The portrait of Sirius Black's mother had long sense been removed and replaced with a portrait of Sirius himself. He waved silently to her as she entered.

Ginny passed the portrait and entered the sitting room. She threw off her coat and scarf as Dobby stood before her.

"The misses be wanting Harry Potter?" Ginny mumbled and nodded her head as Dobby winked from the room. Ginny walked around the room and remembered years ago when Harry inherited this house. He had hated it then, she wondered how he felt about it now? The house was decidedly more 'homey' and had pictures of all of his school friends covering the walls. There were pictures everywhere actually. Almost as if Harry didn't want to enter a room alone anymore.

She ran her hand along the glass case that held the sword once owned by Godric Gryffindor. When Harry had survived the war, Old McGonagall gave it to him as a memento. She turned as she saw Harry enter the room.

He hadn't changed since the last she saw him. He looked tired and little flushed. She figured correctly that he had been imbibing in a Firewhiskey or two. He stood still and stared at her as she stared back. Once upon a time, he would have greeted her with more enthusiasm and cheer. Now, he wouldn't meet her eyes as he cleaned his glasses on his shirt.

"Harry. How are you?" Ginny's voice was soft.

"Good. Very good. Thanks." Harry replaced his glasses back on his face and finally looked up at her. He motioned for her to sit on the sofa and he followed her. However he stopped short before sitting and moved to the nearest chair facing her.

"You want something to drink? Or eat? Dobby can…" he stopped talking as she shook her head in protest. Harry shrugged his shoulders and sat back in the chair looking at her. She was a vision, there was no doubt about that. Her hair was bright red and hung very long down her back. He remembered a time when he wanted to hold her. Needed to have her near him. But not any longer. He watched the shadows from the fireplace dance about the room. The room was quiet and had a sad feeling to it. Oh well…this house was always sad to him.

"Harry…I came to see you. To see how you were doing." she softly said to him. He looked her over and saw something in her eyes that made him angry. He saw pity in her face and a little sadness.

"Why?" his voice was a bit more abrupt than he had meant it to be. She looked stricken for a moment and then squared her shoulders, readying herself.

"Because you're my friend Harry. I wanted to see how you were getting along. And I don't appreciate you being so curt with me." Their eyes clashed for a moment and Harry looked away. He was already bored of this conversation and ready for her to leave.

"Sorry. I was just…I mean I didn't mean to…" he waved his hand in dismissal and looked at her again.

"Harry, I wanted to know something. Something important." His eyes rounded back at her as she spoke. "I wanted to know...well…why…I mean…we were once…a long time ago we were happy together. I wanted to know if…we could be again?"

Harry sat for a moment, as still as possible, and contemplated apparating out of the room, just to flee from her. But he couldn't, he knew he couldn't do anything like that to her. Even though the thought was very appealing. Why had she come here really? Why now?

"Harry?" her voice broke into his thoughts.

"Yeah? Oh…right…well Ginny…I can't answer that." Harry looked at her and searched her face for something that would explain to him why this was happening.

"Why can't you answer that? It's a simple question Harry." Ginny spoke in a tone that usually endeared her to people. The little woman with the strong voice. But it didn't appeal to him anymore. At least, not at this moment.

"It's not simple Ginny. You ask me why? Things are different now. We're different now. We're not kids anymore Gin. We've both grown up and grown out of all that. It was nice while we had it, but things change."

"But why do they change Harry? You're _choosing_ to not have me in your life!" Ginny's face was red with anger and her eyes bore into Harry's.

"Yes Ginny, you're right. I am choosing to not be with you. Just like you choose to be with all the other Wizards you date. It's no different than when we were in school. I don't think you know what you want."

"I want you."

"Why? So you can feel better about yourself? So you can do something about the pity you feel for me? Forget it Ginny, I don't need your pity." Harry stood up and faced her.

"Harry Potter, you are the most difficult person I have ever known. I loved you since I was a young girl and nothing has changed-"

"Everything has changed Ginny."

"No! Not the way I feel." They stood in the dark room, both with heavy burdens weighing on them.

"Then I have changed Ginny. You and me…we just wouldn't be right anymore. Maybe if things had been different…but not now" he regretted saying it all to her. He regretted even more seeing the tears falling from her pretty eyes.

He stood, wanting badly to leave the room. But it was respect for her brother that kept him there. He had to leave this on a better note than it was on at the moment.

"Ginny…I'm sorry. Really. I…I don't know. I just don't feel the same anymore about us. That was so long ago. Before…before everything." he tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it off.

"You're disgusting. Sitting in this house. Feeling sorry for yourself all the time-"

"I do not feel sorry for myself!"

"Yes you do! I see it Harry! Everyone sees it. You sit here in a place you are miserable in and think about Merlin knows what, and you will rot in the house Harry! You are slowly pushing all of us away."

"No, just you." Harry conjured a glass of Firewhiskey, to Ginny's revulsion. He sipped it without looking at her. Willing her to leave. He was obliged by her putting her coat on and grabbing her scarf.

"Poor pitiful Harry. The Chosen One. The Boy Who Lived. I know why you are sitting around here, Golden Boy. I know the real reason."

"Really? What's that?"

"I know about Hermione Harry." Harry looked at her and felt his fist tighten around the glass. If Ginny knew, either Hermione told her or Ron did. Either way is a betrayal by one of his friends.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh! Now you're interested. Yes, I know all about you going to Hermione and pouring your poor broken little heart out to her. But I will say this Harry…I know why she _really_ said no. Did she tell you, you two were just friends? Did she say that she loved you but not that way?" Ginny laughed an empty laugh at the look of mortal terror on Harry's face.

"Shut up Ginny!"

"Oh, you need to hear this Harry Potter. You want to know the real reason why?" she stepped closer to him and spoke softly. "because she is involved with someone else Harry." Harry's heart plummeted to the floor. He couldn't be mad about that, not really. Hermione had managed to hurt him, yes, but he didn't blame her for saying no. he just thought that since they lived such lonely lives, the both of them, that they could find some happiness together.

"This is none of your business."

"Fine Harry. It's none of my business. But,' she turned away from him and walked toward the door. "you would think a person that claims to be your friend would be honest with you. What is more, you would think that a friend wouldn't be involved with an _enemy_ either." Harry's mind was racing. Could it be Draco? He couldn't think of any viable people that were enemies of theirs.

"Confused? Here I'll spell it out for you. Professor Severus Snape." Harry could have killed her and anyone else around, if he wasn't seeing spots in front of his eyes. It wasn't true. It just wasn't…

"Yes I saw him there. I was visiting Hermione and saw him with my own two eyes. In her private sitting room."

"Get out Ginny. Leave!" he didn't see the scathing look she shot him before leaving. All he could see was the floor. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't stop thinking that what Ginny had said was true.

Hermione and Snape?

He'd kill him.

A/N: Yeah! And I'm back people! grumbles something about that darn gliche in the system OK, as promised, three chapters for all of you because you had to endure days upon days with no updates. I hope I didn't lose you all. We will return to the "kiss" soon. But you needed to know what was happening at that precise moment with Harry and Ginny. So as you read this chapter, Severus and Hermione are kissing each other. Thanks guys!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

His lips were soft. He gently grazed her lips with his, almost testing to see if she would stop him. But she clung desperately to his arm and pulled it ever so softly toward her. After a few moments where their breath intermingled between their lips, Severus wrapped his arms around her and crushed her beneath him.

She sighed heavily as she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the muscles in his back flex. She could smell his skin and she knew she had never known such happiness before. So much elation. So much of everything all at once, that she feared she would burst in his arms.

He felt her small frame in his arms and wondered at the frailty of her. She was passionate and strong. Yet she met his ardor with intensity. He felt the softness of her hair under his hands and felt her petite figure crushed to his long lean body.

Their revere was interrupted by a few cat calls and whistles by people passing by. To the onlooker, they were two young people very much enamored with each other. Their passion for each other was great and at this moment, hidden in half shadows, with the beat of the music, they were two people that had stepped from a folk song. The two lovers falling into each others arms for the first time. The kiss forever immortalized in song, but witnessed by the people who stopped to see it.

Their lips parted for a moment and Hermione shyly looked around as Severus forever etched the vision before him in his minds eye forever. No matter what happened, no matter where the fates took him, this moment was so pure and so full of everything he had ever missed. He felt the familiar warmth that he was accustomed to fill his chest and he realized, for the first time, that it was she who inspired this reaction within him. She was the source for it all. Every positive feeling he had had the past three years was due to her. With this thought, he pulled her closer and wrapped his hands around her head and felt her entangle with his body. He breathed in the fragrance of her hair and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he saw the stars twinkling in the sky. It was a beautiful night. One that dreams were made of.

He offered her his arm again and they continued their track to the hill over looking the village. In silence they walked, each of them lost in the emotions that cascaded around their hearts.

When they reached the hill, he placed his other arm around her and she looked up at him. His heart constricted in his chest at the sweet smile she bestowed upon him.

With a crack they were gone.

A/N: There is your kiss guys...sigh


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Severus and Hermione said their very reluctant farewells in Hermione's lobby. They dare not go into the sitting room, where it was more comfortable, just so the evening wouldn't be ruined with Elmer's talking.

Severus kissed Hermione's cheek, then her hand and stepped back away from her.

"I will return in the morning. Sleep well."

"Goodnight Severus." she breathed his name and he felt the flush all over again. He had to go.

He nodded his head to her and was gone with a crack.

Hermione stood still in the quiet room and then squealed with delight. He clapped hr hands and turned to go to the sitting room, where she knew Sylvester was waiting.

She entered the room and threw her cape over a chair and saw Sylvester sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Sylvester!" he dropped the book and jumped to his feet. He had taken liberty with his mistress by reading her books. Hermione only smiled at him and laughed.

"Syl, don't look so terrified. Now pick up that book and mark your page for later. I have much to tell you." Sylvester looked relieved and followed Hermione into the next room. As they passed Elmer she heard his voice speak quietly.

"You look very good in love." Hermione stopped and frowned a bit at her reflection. But Elmer was silent and didn't say another word. Sylvester was pulling on her hand so she followed.

Sylvester awakened Hermione early the next morning. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon as Sylvester scuttled about the room pulling her clothes out and humming a tune Hermione didn't know.

She stretched her arms over her head and felt energy fill her. She hadn't felt this good in a very long time. Today was exciting already and then there was the wonderful perk of seeing Severus again. Her heart flipped in her chest when she remembered his kiss. Such passion and such warmth she would never had believed could come from him. But he showed her how very wrong they all were about him over the years.

Hermione showered and dressed in the clothes Sylvester had put out for her. She wore her smartest robes and pulled her hair into a tight knot on the back of her head. She checked herself over in her full length mirror and was satisfied. Sylvester brought her a cup of tea to the lab as she entered and set out to organize her notes and everything else they were going to need on this very important day. But she saw as she sat down, that Sylvester had done it all. There were little folders, each with notes and forms filed neatly inside. There were vials of both potions and their ingredients lined up in neat little rows, ready to be checked over again and placed in a carrier Sylvester had set out for them. There was nothing for Hermione to do but sip her tea and wait.

Severus did not keep her waiting for long. He had risen before the sun and paced his bedroom, waiting for the sun to arrive so he could apparate to her. He seemed as though he had lost a limb when he went home. Something inside of him was missing that he knew could only be repaired by being in her company.

When it was time, he apparated without a second thought into her lobby and with great strides, entered the lab in a flourish of robes.

Hermione looked up at him as he entered and they were both taken aback at the intensity in each others eyes. Severus felt that her eyes caressed his heart and he was blessed with warmth inside of him. He slowly entered and walked towards her.

"Good Morning Severus. Tea?" she conjured a cup for him and poured him a cup without waiting for an answer. His eyes swept over the long lab table and saw everything ready for them.

"You've been busy." he said. Hermione smiled as she handed him a cup and shook her head.

"No, I haven't. Sylvester did all of this." Together they looked over all that Sylvester had done and Severus nodded his head in approval at the elf's abilities.

They turned as Sylvester entered the room with a POP.

"Is my misses be satisfied?" he looked a little concerned and his bulging eyes raced from one human to the other.

"Sylvester, you are amazing. Truly amazing. However, there is one thing that you need to do before we leave." Sylvester's face cracked into a wide grin at her praise.

"Yes Miss?" he padded towards her and looked up at her.

"Sylvester, I want you with us today. You have done just as much work as we have and we need all the support we can get. Will you come?" Sylvester's eyes, as well as Severus', looked wide and confused.

"Hermione, do you think-" she cut him off.

"Sylvester? Do you want to come?" she smiled at his gleeful squeak and he popped from the room to 'go get himself smartened up'.

An hour later, they were ready to apparate to the Irish Ministry. All three of them looked at each other in silence. When they returned, their worlds would be a bit hectic for awhile. Sylvester stood before his mistress and carried the potions carrier. Severus and Hermione stood, arm in arm and then they apparated.

The Irish ministry was located in Belfast. Beneath a castle that had turned into a tourist attraction, lay deep catacombs that were the Irish Ministry of Magic. Windows were enchanted to show the weather outside and large fireplaces lined the walls of the foyer. Candles lined the walls as Severus, Hermione and Sylvester approached the reception desk.

A plump, merry old man sat behind the desk and was smoking a cigar as he spoke.

"Top o'the morning' to ya! Where is it you three are going?"

"We have an appointment, in the office of Patents and Experimental Magic."

"What's your name lass?" he was checking a roster of names that had appointment times listed beside them.

"Hermione Granger and Severus Snape." Severus felt uncomfortable and looked as awful as he felt. He hated being in Ministries and cringed when she said his name. His name was usually accompanied with glares and gasps.

"Oh yeah, I see here. Welcome to Belfast! We are delighted you came. I will alert the officials that you are ready. Welcome, welcome to the both of you." and with that, he apparated form his chair and left the two of them dumbfounded.

Hermione chanced a glance at Severus and he looked as shocked as anyone could be. She chuckled as she thought he was probably more nervous at his own welcome to the Ministry, more so than the actual demonstration today.

Before long, a group of people approached them in the lobby. The first man was short and smiling from ear to ear. He introduced himself as the Irish Minister of Magic, William Greensboro. The second man was tall and thin, he too was smiling at them while he twirled his bowler hat on his finger. He was the Assistant to the Minister of Magic, Sean O'Flagen. There were two clerks who were introduced to them and everyone was all smiles. They greeted Hermione and Severus with warmth and Severus never felt so flustered in his life. They even introduced themselves to Sylvester, who looked mortified by the attention he was being given and took to hiding behind is mistress. This was met with merry laughter.

They were ushered into an elevator and the group of them were talking amicably about the weather and Quidditch, to which neither Severus nor Hermione cold volunteer any opinions.

They unloaded the elevator and followed in a tight group down a hall and turned left, then right, then left again. They entered a large waiting area and stopped.

Sitting in the waiting chairs, to the Minister's office, was Percy Weasley. Percy still was Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic in London. He wore a grim expression and stood when the group entered the room.

Sean O'Flagen approached him and offered his hand.

"Good Morning to you. Are you here to see the Minister?" Percy shook Sean's hand briefly and placed his nose in the air.

"I am required to be here to witness the demonstration of," here he checked his papers and read the names of the potions off. " 'The Coniectura Potion' and the 'Arbitrio Suo' combination under the order of the English Minster of Magic. Well then, I am ready when you are gentlemen."

"Excuse me lad, but why on earth would the English Ministry need to witness a demonstration here? We are well educated on all things, just as much as the English are." Sean didn't look happy. His jovial manner was dropped and a business attitude was adopted. His matched Percy's, but his was stronger and more self assured. The Irish Minister continued to smoke his cigar and smirked a smile at his assistant.

"Yes, the Minster of Magic wishes to have a representative of is own present this morning. Due to the nature of the…erm…experiment and also," here he gestured towards Severus. "because of that man." All eyes, except for Hermione's followed his pointing finger to Severus' hard face. Hermione remained glaring at the sniveling Percy.

"This man?" Sean motioned towards Severus over his shoulder. Percy nodded his head in a sad way.

"Yes. In London, well in all of England actually, he is known for his…obsession with the Dark Arts."

"Well, wouldn't that be a good thing? Today of all days? If he didn't have that 'obsession' as you put it, he and the lovely Ms. Granger wouldn't have developed what they have, now would they?" Sean had taken upon himself to challenge the red headed Weasley and Hermione felt a wave of gratitude toward him.

"Yes, that's all well and good of course. However, this man is and was a follower of…You-Know-Who."

There was silence in the room.

Percy seemed to be emboldened by the silence.

"Yes, it is regrettable, but he has also…murdered a very important person in the community." Sean turned to look Severus over for a moment and then back at Percy.

"Then why, pray tell, does the Ministry allow a man to go free who has been found guilty of such crimes? Shouldn't he be in Azkaban?" Percy shifted his weight and stumbled a bit before he spoke.

"Well, ah…well he as cleared of the charges on a technicality. He …well…the Ministry was unable to charge him formally."

"Minster, please. We can explain! It was-" The Minster waved his hand to Hermione and placed his cigar in between his teeth. He approached Percy, his wide girth preceding him as he walked with his hands behind his back. He looked thoughtful as Sean stepped back.

"My good man, we here believe in the law. We would never harbor a fugitive or give anyone asylum. However, since your Ministry was unable to prove his guilt and since he has been working with a prominent figure in our own country," here he waved his hand to Hermione "we consider him a noble man with no other motives other than to do his duty. I am not interested in deeds done in people's past. All things considered, Scrimgeour is a honorable man and an able Minster If he was not able to prove this man's guilt, then he is innocent in the eyes of this Ministry." Hermione beamed at the stout man's back. She glanced at Severus, who had a severe look on his face. She reached out and squeezed his hand. He squeezed it back and they waited.

Percy looked ready to explode. He and Ron were alike in that when they were angry or embarrassed, their ears went as red as a radish.

"Well, I suppose that concludes this interruption. Let's move on shall we?" Sean smiled in Severus' direction and Severus inclined his head his way. They filed past Percy and the Minister and entered a large, empty room.

"What was your name again lad?" The Minster asked Percy.

"Percy Weasley sir. Undersecretary to-"

"That's nice. Your welcome to observe. Any interruptions will be considered a direct insult to me. You are a welcome _guest_." he looked at Percy pointedly and they motioned for him to precede him into the room.

Greensboro clapped his hands together and rubbed them, smiling. The thick cigar still between his teeth.

"Gentlemen, lady," he bowed slightly to Hermione. "shall we begin?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The room they entered was actually Greensboro's office He had magically expanded it to allow for the experiments and the group of people to be comfortable in.

His desk still sat against the back wall. Beside him were three chairs. One for Sean, the other two for the two clerks. No chair was set for Percy.

There was a large table sitting in the middle of the room and that is where Severus, Hermione and Sylvester began unpacking their supplies. Sylvester's hands shook as he organized the ingredients so that the labels pointed towards the onlookers. Severus stood stoically beside Hermione who fidgeted nervously and smiled to the audience.

"Now, Ms. Granger, you are employed by _MagicCall_? Am I correct?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes sir." she said.

"It says here you are their number one producer of new spells and inventions. You are their Senior Sells Mistress. Very impressive. Now," he rummaged through papers on his desk. "Mr. Severus Snape sir. You are a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes."

"A Potions Master, eh? A Potions Master and a Spells Mistress. Interesting. May I ask how you two became partners in this project?" Hermione looked up at Severus and he looked down at her. She couldn't hide the small smile that threatened to grow wide.

"I was Ms. Granger's Potions Professor at Hogwarts." Severus said without looking at the audience. The group of people assembled before them did not miss the small smile they exchanged. The two clerks snickered quietly and Sean O'Flagen's eyebrows rose. Minister Greensboro's smile was hidden behind is cigar.

"Aye, I see." Greensboro said quietly. No one missed the connection between the two people. Either they have worked together night and day for years, or they were involved romantically. Either way, two people who were just 'partners' did not interact that way.

Sean glanced over at the unwelcome guest and saw his face scrunched up in anger. His eyes were mere slits as he was writing furiously on his clipboard.

"When you are ready." Greensboro said. The room was silent. Hermione stepped forward and began to speak.

"Minister Greensboro, Our goal was to create a spell or Potion that was able to deflect or counteract the effects of the Unforgivable Curses. So far, we have been successful with two out of the three. The first is the 'Arbitrio Suo' combination of a potion and a spell. Since we are here in your presence, under the direction of the Minister of Magic, we ask the leave to cast The Imperious Curse, under your strict observation." The clerks exchanged glances and Greensboro nodded his head. Hermione produced her wand, as did Severus.

"We will begin by casting the Imperious Curse on Profesor Snape. Then you will know that we are capable of casting the spell correctly." she was cut off by a snort that came from Percy. He quickly looked away and began writing again in his clipboard. After a hard look in Percy's direction the Minister looked back at Severus and Hermione. "Well, alright then." Hermione cleared her throat.

Severus stood before her with his wand drawn. They had decided earlier that Severus would be the subject and Hermione the demonstrator. Hermione leveled her wand at him and she saw his eye wink slightly at her. That was all she needed to feel bold and sure once again.

"_IMPERIO_!" she hit Severus with the curse and had him walk about the room under her direction. In a moment of inspiration, she had him approach Percy, who was cowering in the corner. He stood still and stared the red headed sycophant down and then turned on his heel back to Hermione. Once before her she addressed the group.

"As you see, he is under the curse at this time. I invite you to command him through me." Sean stood up immediately, delighted at the fun of it all.

"Ms. Granger, is there anyway you could…make him…dance?" Hermione felt awful. She knew Severus would want revenge for this. But…he was under the curse and wouldn't remember anyway. She would be sure and tell them to not mention this part. She smiled and nodded her head. In seconds, Severus was doing the closest thing to an Irish jig that she could make him do. The audience clapped their hands and watched the quiet man jump up and down and clap his hands. In a moment, Hermione made him stop and she had to hide her face. Sylvester was in silent peels of laughter on the floor. His hands wraped around his stomach and his legs kicking furiously. Maybe Hermione would make him a Pensieve of this moment and share it with Severus another time.

Hermione released Severus and he looked at her and wondered why everyone was still chuckling. He growled as he wondered what Hermione made him do. He would ask her later. Hermione handed him the vial of her potion and she smiled at him. He scowled back at her, This was also not missed by the group who tittered behind their hands.

After waiting a full ten seconds, Hermione signaled for Severus to cast the spell on himself. He should be protected now.

"_IMPERIO_!" Severus stood still and leered at Hermione. He, uncharacteristically, leaned back against the table and crossed his arms. The group all stood up in awe. Except for Percy who was already standing.

"Ms. Granger! How…I mean…what?…I mean…May I?" Sean pulled out his wand and stood before Severus who watched him closely.

"_IMPERIO_!" Sean yelled. Nothing. Severus looked bored and began scratching his head with his wand end. Hermione rolled her eyes at his theatrics.

"Are you satisfied Minister?" Sean asked. Greensboro was silent and then he nodded. Sean bowed low to Ms. Granger and went back to his seat. They were all whispering in excited tones as Severus and Hermione stood together and waited. Severus leaned in to her and spoke softly in her ear.

"What did you have me do?" She blushed a little because his breath was in her ear and it made her body come alive. She wouldn't look at him, or answer him, so he leaned in again. "You smell wonderful." he smirked at the color of her cheeks and he knew he had unnerved her. That was alright. Tit for tat.

"It is with extreme happiness that we can conclude this portion of the demonstration a success. I, the Minster of Magic, approve the 'Arbitrio Suo' potion/spell combination approved by the Ministry. When you are ready, we can move on." Some applause erupted and excited chatter was heard. But Hermione looked at Severus and they shared a quiet moment of victory.

Sylvester was preparing the next stage of the demonstration. They decided that they would not cast the curse on anything living, they were hoping that the Ministry officials would grant them that leniency.

"The next portion of this demonstration is the The 'Coniectura Potion'. Ms. Granger, Professor Snape sir, the Minister has requested that we do not allow a viewing of the Cruciatus Curse. We are all well aware of the effects. Can we move right along?" Hermione smiled and nodded at Sean. He tipped his bowler hat to her and smiled back. Severus scowled at their exchange.

"Certainly. Thank you Minister, we were about to ask for you to allow us just that. Since we know the Curse so well and we all are aware of it's side effects, we will move right into the Potion itself." As Hermione spoke, Severus had ingested the Potion and was smiling down at her. She snorted at the look on his face. The only side effect she could tell was that whatever feelings of happiness the person had, they were amplified with the potion. In Severus' case, he looked like he could continue last nights endeavors, happily.

Hermione stepped back and pointed her wand at Severus. She hesitated a moment and the room went deadly silent. Her heart beat madly in her chest and she looked into Severus' face for comfort. His eyes were burning into hers and she swallowed. Her cheeks were flushing bright red. She had a hard time concentrating on unhappy memories.

It took her a moment, and a glance at Percy Weasley, for her to get control over her emotions and focus.

"_CRUCIO_!" a blast left her wand and unknowingly, the crowd jumped to their feet and watched. Severus was engulfed in the light and his hair moved about his face. What the others didn't notice were his eyes. They were closed and he stood with a euphoric look on his face.

After a full minute of applying the curse, Hermione lifted it. She was breathing heavily and dropped her wand to he side. Severus stood still and smiled and bowed slightly to the audience. All of a sudden, they were rushed by the group of people. The Minister had grabbed Hermione and hugged her tightly, while the two clerks shook Severus's hand. Sean stood by and watched the Minister and Hermione for a moment, waiting his turn. Severus' eyes went black when Sean reached out to hug Hermione. But he continued to shake hands and receive pats on the back.

Sylvester was jumping with glee and the Minister offered him a cigar. To which he gladly accepted and they stood side by side and smoked together. Hermione turned and found Severus standing directly behind her. He didn't reach out to her. She didn't reach for him. But silently, they caressed each others souls.

"I think, we are finished here." Greensboro said.

"Hey, where did that twitchy kd go?" Sean asked. They looked around the room and saw with surprise, that Percy had left already. Severus and Hermione shared a worried look for a moment and then went back to the others.

It took them the rest of the day to finish with paperwork and red tape. A representative came from _MagiCall_ and finalized _MagiCall's_ name on the Potions. Hermione and Severus, behind closed doors, finalized their residuals and payment methods. Each of them being paid handsomely for their efforts.

Greensboro saw them go and waved them goodbye. He had watched them all day and decided early on that they were definitely more than partners. They were involved with one another and they looked like they were as happy as two people could be. Sean came to stand next to the Minister.

"Sir, do you believe what that boy said from the Ministry? Do you think he's a murderer?" Greensboro cocked his head slightly and watched the couple walking away.

"Aye, that I do. But it's neither here nor their, is it Sean? Whatever he may have done, it is made good now. Don't you think?" Sean nodded his head. Yes, what wonderful magic they witnessed today.

"But she's a real looker, eh Sir?" Greensboro turned to him and pointed a chubby finger in his chest.

"Now listen here Sean, that there lassie is his. He all but said so. If you know what's good for you, you leave her be." Sean nodded and decided he did not want to ever be on the bad side of Professor Severus Snape.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Severus and Hermione apparated together, with Sylvester in tow, back to Hermione's rooms. Once there, Sylvester shrieked through the house and sent up sparklers from his finger tips. He was proud of his mistress. He was proud of himself too.

Hermione laughed at his antics and Severus scowled.

"Can't you get control over your employees?" Hermione arched an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"I don't know, can I? I didn't do a bad job with you." She smiled at his hard look.

"I am no longer your employee Ms. Granger." Hermione stopped for a moment and looked up at him. He stood still before her, unsmiling and his eyes were hard. For a single moment, she was scared. She worried that it had all been a farce. That it wasn't real and that the real Severus was coming back…

"Why would you think that?" his voice broke into her thoughts just as his mind had read her feelings. She looked down at her feet and then back up at him.

"I was just…why were you in my head?" she scowled back at him. His mouth lifted on one side, in a half smile at the beautiful creature before him, challenging him.

He reached to her and cupped her face in his hands. He slowly traced his lips over hers, barely touching her. He felt her quake and he loved it. Her hands groped for him and he obliged her by pulling her closer. Their lips met with fervor.

Sylvester stood in the doorway snickering to himself.

Severus released Hermione, partially, to address Sylvester.

"Sylvester, you have done well." Sylvester looked as if he would cry from the praise.

"Yes Syl, thank you." Sylvester had huge tears in his eyes and Severus rolled his black eyes to the ceiling. They were interrupted by the floo springing to life.

Hermione turned at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hermione? Hermione? Are you there?" It was Ron. Hermione pulled herself from Severus' arms and stepped into view of the fire. Severus stayed back from Ron's view.

"Ron! What are you doing?" Hermione bent low so she could look her friend in the eyes.

"Hermione, thank Merlin I found you. Listen, what the bloody hell is going on?" she glanced over her shoulder at Severus, who stood in the shadows.

"What do you mean Ron?" she frowned. She hoped she was wrong, but she had a pretty good idea what he was talking about.

"Harry has gone mad. Ginny won't come out of her room. The last I heard, Ginny came back from your house and then went to see Harry. But then she came back from there and she was a mess! Then I went to see Harry and he chucked me right out of his house!" Severus snorted. "What was that?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. Listen Ron, is Ginny alright?" Hermione said, shooting a very quick and very deadly look at Severus.

"No, like I said, she won't come out of her room. Mom and Dad have both tried. But she has warded the doors and no one can get in. She is really upset. What happened the other day? Did Harry come to see you?" There was something in his voice that made Hermione afraid.

"Why Ron? What did he tell you?"

"Oh, well, I…I sort of heard him saying something about coming to see you the other day. He was all excited saying he was going to…you know…see if you two wanted-"

"Yes, yes he was here." she didn't even want to look over her shoulder and see Severus' face. She could only imagine. Severus, was listening closely and was piecing things together very quickly.

"What happened 'Mione?"

"I said no to him Ron." Severus understood now, faster than the Weasley boy did apparently.

"What? You said no to Harry? But why Hermione? Is it Ginny? Do you think that's why she's upset? Did she find out?" Severus snorted again and chuckled at the stupidity of Ron. "What was that? Who's there with you?" Ron was frowning and Hermione was almost in hysterics.

"Um…Ron, why I said no isn't the issue. You need to talk to Harry and I'll talk to Ginny. I'll…owl her or something."

"Hermione, you're not alone, are you?" It was the most astute thing Severus had ever heard the boy say. Hermione glanced from Ron to Severus and then at the floor. She shook her head no and Ron seemed to understand.

"Oh…sorry. Erm…could you just talk to Ginny. I'll do what you said and try and talk to Harry. But he's seriously messed up Hermione." Hermione was nodding her head, praying that Ron wouldn't say anything more and that he would just go.

"Yeah Ron. Listen, it will be alright. Ginny has a horrible temper and all, but she'll calm down after a bit." Severus frowned. He was the only one who could see the whole problem. Not that he was happy about it, being stuck in the love triangle with Potter and a Weasley.

"Hermione, you alright?" Ron was more curious than ever now. He wanted to know who it was that was standing right out of sight.

"Yes Ron. I'm…I'm very alright. I couldn't be better," her eyes found Severus' and she smiled a quick smile to him.

"Yeah, alright. Hey, owl me when you have more…time." Hermione smiled at him and Ron disappeared from the fireplace.

"It looks as though you have a problem Ms. Granger." Severus said silkily. Hermone dusted off her hands and faced him.

"What's that?" she said innocently, as if the entire past five minutes hadn't happened.

"I wouldn't trust Ms. Weasley in the future, if you want our…arrangement to stay a secret."

"Oh Severus, it doesn't matter. And I don't think Ginny would ever do that. What does matter is that it's none of their business anyway. I can do whatever I want. I don't need Harry or Ron's approval." Severus smirked at her and they entered the sitting room together.

Hermione was almost certain Ginny wouldn't deceive them that way. She didn't have a reason to worry anyhow. The threat from Voldemort was gone. Severus had been cleared of all charges and she was no longer his pupil. So even if people found out, it wouldn't be that bad.

Severus stayed with Hermione for three days. Three days and three nights they were happy behind closed doors and happy reading her beloved books together without a care in the world.

Severus, had no idea that life could be this way. Hermione, felt complete and finally a whole person. Together, they completed each other perfectly and didn't leave each others side the entire time.

Messages piled up. Owls were intercepted by Hermione's staff. They were under strict orders to not disturb the Misses and the Potions Master. So they didn't.

But Sylvester wrung his hands in worry and fear.

If the Misses and the Potions Master weren't reading the papers and the messages, he was. They were oblivious to the storm that was raging all around them. He had tried to keep them immune to it all, hoping it would calm down. But it had only gotten worse with each passing day.

Sylvester read the latest headline in the Daily Prophet, owled to his mistress from London:

**Known Death Eater and Harry Potter's Best Friend Engaged!**

_A/N: Only one chapter today folks...I am teasing you for the...erm...climax of the story. So consider yourselves teased. Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys! I am so happy you all have liked this one so much._


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Severus was sitting on the sofa in the sitting room, before a wonderfully cheery fire reading one of the many books Hermione had on Physics. He was impressed with the muggles that were so scholarly and considered taking some of their practices and making them work for him in the magical world. He sipped his cup of tea and glanced over his shoulder to the bedroom door.

The last he saw of Hermione, she lay twisted beneath the blankets, in a deep slumber. He hated to wake her by tossing and turning, so he was awake with the sunrise. He had lay awake already for hours on end the past few days, watching her sleep. Her face was angelic, so peaceful. He marveled at how absurdly fortunate he was to have her in his life now. They had not spoken at great length about where this was all going. She didn't try and force him to officially commit to her. She accepted him and the situation as it was. If he had anything to say about it at all, he wasn't going anywhere.

So much had changed for the both of them the past few days. His bank account grew everyday. Already, his association with her had borne fruit and he was ecstatic about it. Hers was already a sizeable account and she had just added an enormous amount to her name. Bottom line, neither one had to worry about money ever again. Severus was free to walk from Hogwarts if he chose to. But he knew Minerva would call him on it to finish the year as he had committed to doing already. That was alright. He would finish the year and never look back. He had already decided that he would stay in Ireland as well, after he retired. The Ministry obviously wasn't run by morons and this is where she was.

Severus had come full circle in a very short time. He needed a challenge, and Hermione provided him with one. He needed money and she provided an opportunity for it. He needed someone who was his equal, and she was it. He needed a partner and she stood beside him. There was nothing in this world now Severus could ever desire that she hadn't already bestowed upon him. It almost made him laugh, thinking of how they were, not more than two weeks ago. How empty he now knew he was. How alone. The thought made him visibly shudder. He might tell Minerva too bad and not return to Hogwarts at all.

He heard her feet shuffling in the bedroom and his heart warmed. She had the eternally confusing ability to effect him like no spell or potion ever could. He turned his head slightly and saw her standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

"You're up early." she said trying not to yawn. He reached his hand out to her and she reached back. Her warm hand fit completely in his. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she planted a chaste kiss on his head.

"Ahh…out of bed I see! Would you consider actually brushing that mass of curls before entertaining company? Or perhaps…the Professor prefers chaos?" Elmer laughed at his own joke. Severus and Hermione had quickly learned to ignore the talkative wall décor.

"Tea?" he asked. She nodded and he summoned a cup for her. He had taken to preparing their meals for them, since the absence of house elves. Hermione had insisted that they close the floo and restrict all elves to the lobby and nowhere beyond. They were more than capable in handling the business end for a few days. With Sylvester in charge, nothing would be left undone.

Hermione curled up on a chair and sipped a cup of tea. Severus' eyes traced her form and heated just thinking of her.

"Stop it. I'm still half asleep." she said. Severus chuckled to himself and patted himself on the back. He may be old, but he wasn't too old yet.

"What should we do today? Should we call off our confinement?" Severus asked her while turning the pages of a lovely illustration of the planets in orbit.

She shook her head. "No. Not yet. As soon as we do, it will be non stop for weeks. I'm not looking forward to it really. The owners will call meetings. They will want me to start heading the mass production lines and then…we have the press to think about."

"Press?"

"Yes. _MagiCall_'s name is on the potion. They will show up here eventually. As soon as they decide to .0go public with it. You're safe, and I am too really. But it gets chaotic around here a first when we release a new invention. But this one…I can't imagine it getting anything but total chaos for awhile." she sipped her drink again. "But…it dies down eventually. The press will work hard to find out who the inventor is. _MagiCall_ will not release the information. The contract of confidentiality is sighed magically. So…we have no problems except…what to do with our time?" she gave him a rather heated look as well and he snorted. Half asleep indeed.

Sylvester couldn't wait a minute longer.

A woman with a very loud voice had sent the Potions Master a Howler from Hogwarts. The red envelope hissed and steamed before Sylvester's eyes and he carried it to the fireplace and let it explode there.

As a matter of fact, this was the third Howler sent in the past day and a half. The other two were from random witches who screamed that Hermione was a traitor to Harry Potter and that the cursed Professor Snape belonged in Azkaban. Others sent weak curses by owl and others sent dead and decaying flowers as a wedding gift.

Sylvester was a nervous wreck. He had a message from Sean O'Flagen, from the Ministry of Magic in his hand requesting a meeting with both his mistress and the Potions Master. They intended to discuss security measures for the two. For the Ministry had received more than a bag full of death threats for the both of them and also for Ministry officials.

He decided that it was not prudent to apparate directly into her private rooms. He went to the sitting room door and knocked.

Hermione was watching Severus eat his toast. His lips kept her mesmerized. They were full and very soft. The bottom lip was slightly thicker than the top and she watched as he devoured his bread.

"If you insist on looking at me while I eat, I will go elsewhere." he said without looking up. Hermione blushed, but smiled.

"You wouldn't, and you know it. You like it that I think you're enticing," she smirked at him as he continued to eat, pretending to ignore her, while his cheeks flushed slightly.

There was a knock at the door.

The lovers looked at other in confusion and then both sets of eyes turned toward the door. Almost as if they expected something to follow the knock. Hermione's face wrinkled in worry. She had carefully instructed Sylvester to not disturb them unless it was extremely important. The room was silent.

"Someone seems to be at the door. That's what that means." Elmer said in a bored voice. Severus' face had darkened. He was angry due to the interruption and Elmer. Severus stood first and Hermione followed him. Severus reached the door first and opened it quickly.

The elf stood in the doorway. Hermione felt a chill creep down her back. Sylvester looked horrible, like he hadn't slept in days. Which was the truth. His eyes were puffy and they were rimmed in red. His ears drooped and he stood with his shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

"Were you, or were you not, instructed to stay clear of this area unless expressed by your mistress?" Severus asked darkly. Hermione scowled at him and ushered Sylvester in the room.

"I told him to if it was an emergency, Severus. What happened, Sylvester?" the elf looked from his mistress to the Potions Master and quaked. Both of them stood imperiously above him and waited for a answer. How was he to say what needed to be said? He was more than a little fearful of the Potions Master already. That wizard was good…but bad too.

"Misses…it's urgent business. The most urgent of business ever miss. Sylvester knows he shouldn't be here. Knows the misses and the Master told him so. Sylvester will punish himself harshly for this. But the misses hads to know!" Tears welled up in his enormous eyes as Elmer's voice filled the room.

"_I_ would _never_ have interrupted you. What's more…I _couldn't_ interrupt you if I were in the lobby…" Sylvester growled at the mirror. But Elmer growled right back.

"Are you due for a Rabies shot little rat? No-" Sylvester looked over his mistresses shoulder and saw the Potions Master with his wand out and pointed at Elmer. He had frozen the mirror again.

"My dear," came Sevrus' voice silkily. "my patience wears thin with that thing. It may be time he is moved…permanently. Now, what is this urgent business?" he directed his question to Sylvester and Sylvester shook with fear and dread. Sylvester produced a huge stack of opened letters, the remains of Howlers and newspapers, all tied with a black ribbon.

"What are these Syl?" Hermione asked. Severus extended his hand and Sylvester placed the bundle in his hands. As Severus opened them, Sylvester spoke.

"The misses and the Potions Master need to be coming out now. It all started two days ago. The newspapers from London are saying the nastiest things about my smart misses. They say worse things about the Master. They say…they say my misses is a bad witch and the Master is…is a bad wizard. The say you two are to be married. Letters coming in all day and all night. Sylvester don't sleep. Witches and Wizards from all over believe what the read. Terrible things they say. They say my misses is a…harlot for not being with that Mr. Harry Potter. They sent curses they did! I stay away and tries to take care of my misses…" huge tears fell from Sylvester's eyes. "but Sylvester don't know what to do anymore! The Master has a nasty letter from the school in England. The Ministry in Belfast wants to talk to both my Misses and the Master! My poor Misses!" Hermione stood still, as if hit by a freezing charm. Severus sat and sorted the letters and newspapers. His expression was black as he looked up and his eyes fixed on Hermione. He saw her crumbling before him and he stood and gathered her in his arms. He set her on the sofa and kissed her head. She reached for the letters and Severus read the Newspaper Headlines.

**IRISH MINISRY OFFERS ASYLUM TO FORMER DEATH EATERS!**

**DEATH EATERS RALLY IN IRISH MINISTRY**

**THE SNAPE - POTTER CONNECTION**

**POTIONS PROFESSOR COURTS STUDENT**

**DEATH EATER AND HARRY POTTER'S BEST FRIEND ENGAGED!**

As Severus and Hermione read what had happened around them the past two days, Sylvester hung his head. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and fought back tears. Severus read silently, without expression.

_A/N: No...they are not really getting married. Tabloid rumor. How did it start? You will find out. How long is this story? Erm...not that much more to go my friends...thanks for the reviews._


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Severus sat and pretended to read the articles that were a pile of lies. He was really watching Hermione's face. He watched her absorb the information and he watched a tears spilled from her eyes. His heart clenched in his chest as he felt a very familiar coldness creep inside of him. Guilt.

It was his fault. Had he stayed away from her and kept this relationship a platonic one, her life would not be unraveling before their very eyes. She would have her life that she had worked so hard for and he would have money.

But he wouldn't have her.

His selfishness, usually the driving force behind his decisions, had won again. He knew this sort of thing could happen. He warned her the night at the restaurant that people would look down on her because of her association with him. He could have warned her more. But…he wouldn't have had the past three days with her if he had truly believed what he said to her.

He was afraid to touch her. He didn't want to see her recoil from him, not yet. He wasn't yet prepared for her to turn her back on him after such a short time. So he sat, quietly waiting for her to say something. Listening to the sniffles of Sylvester and her labored breathing.

Hermione was reading everything. Every letter and every article that said the slightest thing about her or Severus. She was mad. More than that, she was ready for a fight. They had run her name through the mud, along with Severus' and attempted to ruin her reputation throughout the entire wizarding world. And why, for Merlin's sake? Because of her 'supposed' involvement with a man that no one understood. No one took the time to understand him. Not the professors at Hogwarts, not his students, and not Harry. Regardless of his actions, they took what was on the outside at face value. Never wondering if there was a person there worth knowing. Worth loving…

Hermione stood and began to pace the room. She knew Severus watched her for a reaction. But she didn't want to give him one yet. She needed a plan. She walked into the other room and closed the door. She stripped her nightclothes off and dressed in jeans and a sweater. She tied her hair back in a long plait that hung down her back. The entire time, her face set in determination and her mind calculating her next move.

Severus watched her go and just knew that she was riddled with pain and embarrassment. He couldn't blame her. He read the article that called her a 'harlot' and it that she had already played with Potter's heart through most of her school career. Now as adults, she was ruthless, it said. He shook his head and tossed the paper on the table.

"Sylvester, would you be so kind as to fetch tea? I think your mistress could use a cup." Sylvester nodded without speaking and dissapparated from the room.

He turned towards the bedroom door and contemplated entering. But he just couldn't face her. She couldn't face him was more like it. He ran a long fingered hand through his silky black locks and contemplated leaving. He could spare her the decision and go now.

He turned again as she exited the room. He frowned at the look of intensity on her face. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved his head back form hers and studied her face. He knew that face.

"Severus, it's not your fault."

"Yes, Hermione, it is." she shook her head. Her small hand grazed his cheek and played with a lock of his hair.

"No, it's not. But…I want to find out whose fault it is." her eves met his and he noted how determined she looked. How hard and bitter she had become in moments. He sighed and felt the guilt wash over him.

"Whom do you think created such a spectacle of you?" Severus asked.

Hermione frowned. "Of us Severus. Us. Not just me and not just you this time. I'm not sure…" she sat down and started to read the article about the Irish Ministry giving asylum to Death Eaters. Severus turned as Sylvester apparated back in the room holding a tray.

Severus poured Hermione a cup and then himself.

"Syl? I need you to do something for me." Hermione beckoned the elf to her. "I need you to go to the Ministry and meet with Mr. O'Flagen, do you remember him?" the elf nodded. "Ask him to meet us here in two hours." Sylvester nodded gravely and blinked from the room.

"What will he be able to do?" Severus asked in a tone that suggested he did not approve of the man. Hermione gave him a hard look and spoke.

"He works at the Ministry Severus. He can help us retaliate." Severus set his cup down and leaned forward.

"Retaliate?" she nodded.

"Yes. I refuse to allow this nonsense to go on! We will be making a joint statement with the ministry here in Belfast, then," she grabbed a handful of parchments. "we will send off letters to Harry, Ginny and to Professor McGonagall-"

"Why?" he sneered.

"Because you need to reassure her that you and I were not 'involved' while I was a student Severus! That's why!" Severus almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. But he was stilled by the look on her face. He had forgotten how determined the young woman could be. So he nodded his consent and began to write.

Sean O'Flagen came to Hermione's office exactly two hours later. Severus noted that this time, Sean was much less flirtatious toward Hermione. He decided that Sean O'Flagen wasn't such a dunderhead after all.

Sean briefed them on the death threats that had poured into the Ministry. Most were from English citizens, but some were from Ireland as well. The Ministry was following all leads and offered to station Aurors in MagiCall, which Severus and Hermione brushed off. They had both fought the darkest wizard of their time and were on the side that won. They no more needed Aurors there than they needed the press to find them.

So Sean offered his support in all areas that they expressed, which was mainly their anonymity. They could not fathom the chaos if people found out where they were. He also took notes on the statement that Hermione wanted to make and Severus sat stone faced as she spoke. Sean O'Flagen's eyebrows raised as he felt the venom in her voice.

As they entered Hermione's sitting room again, Hermione said hello to Elmer. He was ignoring her, he said, until the bat wizard was gone. That suited Severus perfectly.

Hermione flopped on the sofa and closed her eyes. Severus came behind her and placed a hand tenderly on her shoulder. Her hand reached up and held his.

"Are you alright?' he asked in a soft voice. She shook her head no.

"I just keep thinking…how terrible this all is. It is bad for us, but poor Harry." Severus jerked his hand from her and stepped back.

"Potter? Why would you pity Potter after everything that has happened?" Hermione turned around on the sofa to face him.

"Because Severus, he has been through so much. He hates this type of publicity." Severus snorted.

"No, your friend Potter enjoys the attention." Hermione leveled her eyes at him.

"No he doesn't Severus. He hates it. I can only imagine how distraught he is over all of this…"

"Or…how happy he is that he got is revenge. Revenge for you not wanting him and wanting me instead." Hermione bit her fingernail.

"Don't flatter yourself Severus, Harry didn't know…even if Ginny said something to him, she didn't know. None of this makes any sense!" she placed her hands over her eyes and leaned back against the sofa.

She had already sent off a letter to both Harry and Ginny. For good measure, she wrote Ron as well, just to let him know she was alright.

Severus and Hermione ate their dinner in silence that night. Neither one wanting to share their thoughts with the other. Too much tension surrounded everything that they felt like a balloon waiting to pop. For some reason, Hermione dreaded the morning. She felt that that was when their balloon would explode. Her deepest fear was that it would take Severus away from her.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Granger Speaks Out!**

_Sitting side by side with none other than Professor Severus Snape, Hermione Granger released a statement to a high ranking Ministry official yesterday afternoon._

_Ms. Granger is employed as a Spells Mistress, (though we are not at liberty to divulge the name of the company.). Professor Snape is a Potions Master, who teaches potions in England for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, under Headmistress Minerva McGonagall._

_"They were not involved together while she was a student, it is preposterous for anyone to even think it of Ms. Granger, whom I mentored for many years, or Professor Snape." said the Headmistress in a candid interview done by floo network. The Headmistress informed us that Professor Snape was and is a trusted member of the facility and anyone who says otherwise can deal with her directly. (This journalist would rather argue with a hippogriff.)_

_Ms. Granger stated that her relationship to Professor Snape is frankly, "not anyone's business." She further stated that whomever misinformed the community should, "watch out." When asked if Professor Snape was indeed a murderer, Ms. Granger fumed that his role, while working for You-Know-Who, was that of a spy. "Many people are aware of it." she says. "but it is time others knew too. Those that enjoy ridiculing people whom they do not know are no better than she said his name! We lost a lot of people who meant the world to all of us involved, during that war. Where their deaths in vain? We all thought that this would be the end. That all this ugliness would dissipate along with she said his name's death. It is not right, nor is it fair that we are being used as scapegoats and a means to be reelected."_

_Ms. Granger is obviously referring to the Minister of magic, Rufous Scrimgeour, who is up for reelection this year. "He seems to be the type that needs chaos around him. To rule by fear. To be a tyrant in the worst way. That is what she said his name again did. He is acting just like him, and I think it is despicable. He wants everyone scared of nothing, so he can seem to be calm and collect. Well Minster, I can tell you that thanks to Professor Snape and Harry Potter, the threat is gone. Perhaps he should find another way to scare the public into reelecting him."_

_And if the Minister hopes to find a new diversion, like creating an international incident with Ireland, he can think again. This reporter sat down for a one on one interview with the Minster of Magic in Belfast, Mr. Greensboro. "I have indeed met Ms. Granger and Professor Snape. Kind people. First I will address the issue of the allegations brought upon the heads of these dear young folk. It is a shame and a scandal that anyone would believe such horse wallop. Myself and me staff think both the professor and the dear Ms. Granger are assets to the Irish community. No such nonsense was going on here, like was said in other circles, mind you. There are no Death Eaters welcome here. Whatever a person's past is, it is important to see what they are doing with themselves. He was found innocent in his own country, I do not plan to retry him simply because he stepped foot on Irish soil. The man is free and welcome to it." The minister continued to say, "the fact that the English are attempting to make us out to be the evil ones here is complete and utter nonsense. Weren't they the ones who allowed the Evil Dark Wizard to come to power in the first place? Weren't they the ones who ignored the signs? Weren't they the ones who put that poor lad, Potter, through so much agony? Why would the public listen to them now? What makes them sure he has things right now, if he hadn't in the past? See here in Belfast, we check our facts first."_

_Which is true. The Ministry of magic in Belfast did a thorough investigation and concluded that Professor Snape's business in the country was that of a honorable nature. This reporter can only hope that the English Ministry can conduct itself with as much honor and integrity as Ms. Granger and Professor Snape has shown these past few days._

Severus read the article with Hermione standing behind him, reading over his shoulder. Sylvester was squeezed between them, reading as well.

Hermione beamed as Severus folded the paper.

"I can't believe they printed this." Hermione sat opposite him and beckoned Sylvester to join them at the table, much to Severus' displeasure.

"And why not? The Quibbler printed it in London and the Celestial News printed it here in Belfast. So now everyone will read it. I hope Harry does…" her voice faded at the dark look Severus gave her.

Sylvester, in a blink of an eye, apparated from the room.

"Where is he off to?" Hermione said to herself.

"More than likely, he is off to sharpen his claws. Pick his teeth with a toilet bush. Blow his nose on his toes. Who knows what creatures like that do with their time." Elmer's voce rang out from across the room. Severus gave Hermione a hard look that she ignored. She knew Elmer got on his nerves, but sometimes she appreciated the candid comments.

"My Misses!" Sylvester blinked back into the room in a panic. Severus stood and already had his wand drawn. Sylvester's eyes noted this and nodded. "Yes, yes. She is here misses. She is in the lobby!"

"Who?" Severus asked in a low, threatening tone.

"The devil woman is back miss. Back to cause more trouble I think. Sylvester think the misses should let the Master here handle that cursed woman!"

"Brilliant! She's back you say? Oh I am _so_ happy! Things have been rather dull around here. She is just the red pepper I need in my day." Elmer crooned.

"Shut up Elmer. Severus, no. I am going alone."

"No my dear, I am going with you."

"I don't need a baby sitter Severus! I can handle her."

"Obviously you can't. It seems the last time she was here she got you drunk and got information from you. Then, ran off to her little friends and blabbed all that she saw, knew and thought. I am coming and that is final." Hermione sighed. There was no use arguing with him. He was too resolute.

"Then put your wand up at least, you won't need it."

"No." with at one word, he exited the room with Sylvester on his heels. The latter looked overjoyed. Hermione hesitated a moment and then quickly scurried out the door.

"Do tell her to come and visit me, will you?" Elmer's voce cried out behind her.

When Hermione entered the lobby, she found Severus pointing his wand at Ginny. Ginny, looked worse than Hermione had ever seen her. She looked ill.

"Severus, put it down!" he didn't answer, nor did he move.

"Hermione, please…I came to apologize for whatever I said that caused this." her eyes went back and forth between Hermione and Severus. "I wanted to tell you that I didn't talk to the papers."

"Liar." Severus seethed. "have you any idea what you and your stupid little friends have put her through? Do you?" Ginny looked at Severus and her eyes widened.

"It's true then?" she asked in a small voice.

"You have no idea of the truth little girl."

"I mean…you two…then it is true?" she frowned, as did Hermione.

"Lower your wand Severus." Hermone spat at him. "Ginny, sit down." she said just as testily. Ginny slowly made her way to the nearest chair, never letting her eyes leave Severus' wand, and sat. Severus moved towards the desk and leaned on it. Hermione stood beside him.

"Tell me. Tell me what you came to say. Then I have questions of my own." Ginny looked out the window for a moment and then dropped her eyes to the floor.

"I went to see Harry. I went to...well…to ask him what you and I spoke about the other night." Hermione nodded her understanding. "He hates me Hermione. Really hates me. He  
said no and that he doesn't feel anything for me anymore. I got really mad…I didn't mean to say anything Hermione, I didn't! But I was so angry."

"What did you say?" Severus asked.

"I told him the reason you, Hermione, said no to him was because you were involved with someone else. I mean, I know it isn't true…or wasn't then…but I just said it. Then, I couldn't think of anyone else male in your life other then him," she pointed to Severus. "and I told Harry you two were…together." Hermione took a sharp intake of breath. Severus sneered at her and then rounded on Hermione.

"What did I say? I said this little twit-"

"Hey!" Ginny cried.

"This _twit_ was pouting so she mouthed off to Potter. Who in turn…mouthed off to the press. Just another way for him to gain sympathy and a moment in the spotlight."

"Actually, Professor, I don't think Harry went to the press." Both Severus and Hermione looked at her expectantly. Hermione was almost as sure as Severus that it was Harry. Perhaps she didn't know her friends at all anymore.

"Then who do you think said all that stuff? I mean, no one else knew, did they?" Hermione asked Severus.

"Are you sure no one has ever seen you two out before? I mean…there wasn't a time when…you two were on a …date or something and someone saw you?" Ginny looked as uncomfortable as Severus and Hermione felt.

"It's not possible." but Hermione's mind flashed to the kiss in the middle of the street on their night out in the village. Anyone could have been standing in the shadows, and they would have never known.

"What makes you think someone saw us together?" Severus asked the red headed witch.

"Well…" Ginny began to cry. "I heard you two were close…very…intense."

Hermione and Severus looked at each other in bewilderment., then back at Ginny. Comprehension dawning on Severus.

"Ms. Weasley…tell me…when was the last time you had a conversation with your brother?"

"Which one?"

"Oh goodness! Percy! He was there…It must be him then…" Hermione's hands covered her mouth.

"No…not that brother. Potter's bosom buddy, Mr. Ronald Weasley." Ginny looked at the floor and the back at them. Her eyes red with tears. Severus knew, before Hermione did.

"He said he had talked to you a few days ago. Then the other night, Percy came to the house and asked to speak with Ron in private. They went outside for a bit and when he got back in…he was really angry. I didn't think too much of it really. I mean, they do talk sometimes. But…after the Prophet started printing the stories, Ron got really depressed. Then he got your letter yesterday. I think he felt really guilty. He's really mad at Percy now too. Because Percy and the Ministry twisted a lot of what he said. I think Percy told him some stuff about you guys to get him all excited, then he just…told Percy everything he knew or thought about you and…" she looked at Severus. "him. With what Ron said and what the Ministry already knew they came up with all this stuff. I'm not sure who saw you two together, but whoever did just went crazy with it. I'm sorry Hermione."

"So when we saw Percy at the Ministry…he used that day to base those stories on?" Hermione asked. Severus felt even worse than before. Ginny's face was twisted in agony and Severus watched his lover's face pale. She was rapidly losing friends. Rapidly losing almost everything she had ever known or cared about. Because of him.

_A/N: Things just are not looking good, are they? What did you think of the article? Hermione has big ones to compare the Minister of Magic to Voldemort. At least Ginny fessed up. Boy...what a mess._


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Ginny left, with no real closure to her visit. After she shared the details of Ron and Percy, Hermione left the room. Ginny told Severus that Ron had always fancied Hermione and then hearing that Harry was going to try and date her just made him mad. But, he was even worse off after he heard Hermione was supposedly involved with the bane of their existence for seven years.

After Ginny left, Severus went to his desk in the library and poured a glass of Firewhiskey. It burned sliding down and he stood still a long time staring into the brown liquid. He ran over what he knew in his mind.

Hermione was now scandalized in the public eyes, because of him. She lost her closest friends, people she had grown up with most of her life, because of him. He wanted to believe she was happy with him, but they hadn't gotten the opportunity to give it a proper go. They had three days together and then her world came crashing down around her. His world was her now. If she went, then his would crash too.

Severus wrestled with what was happening around them. He was a powerful wizard but could not control the tides of the public. No one had the ability…except one person.

One Golden boy. One Chosen One who knew Hermione better than Severus did. He hated the thought. He loathed the position he was in now. But if there was any hope at all, Potter was the only one who could dictate public perception.

Hermione lay in bed and closed her eyes. The tears had stopped, but she couldn't breath right because her nose was so stuffed. She reached for her wand and conjured an handkerchief and blew her nose. Her head was pounding and her heart was breaking. The only real thing to her anymore was Severus.

She did not blame him. In fact all of this supported her prior opinion of him. He stood beside her and never faltered. He allowed her to handle this as she saw fit. He held her when she cried and even when she didn't. If none of this had happened, and no one knew of their affair, she would be laying in his arms right now, without a care in the world.

But as it is now, he was drinking too much in the library, she knew he was. She heard the clinking glass on glass when she went to turn off the lights. What he was thinking, she didn't know. But it worried her, made her sick even, to think he would leave her because of it But every time the thought crept into her mind, she fought it back with a vengeance. It took years to break his walls down and make her feelings known to him. She could not allow this, her friends, or anyone else to stand in the way again. Hermione knew it would calm down, but she desperately wanted it to calm down very quickly.

She even thought they could possibly go on holiday, give the public nothing to talk about for awhile, and then when they returned…no. She couldn't' do that. The last time no one could reach her was a total disaster.

The clock on the mantle struck midnight. Severus placed his empty glass on the table and smacked his lips. There was nothing for it then. He had to speak to that lunatic boy and have him help Hermione. Severus was sick knowing that he couldn't. If he spoke out, no one would listen. He had to appeal to Potter in a way that made him act. A way that would make him do what Sevrerus wanted him to, without question.

He stood and tossed a handfull of floo powder in the fireplace. He stepped in an hesitated. He better have his wand out. With his wand dawn, he spoke softly into the fire.

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."

Harry sat in the kitchen, twirling his cup of brandy on the table with his hand. This was a mess. A complete and total disaster. Hermione was supposedly involved with the greasy git. No one knows how, but the Daily Prophet got wind of it and took off with the story like a raging Hippogriff. Harry had heard people whispering about him, and he hated it. He hated that people whispered about Hermione too. As horrible as the other night was, it was private. He knew all too well what it was like to have the press lie about you. Accuse you of horrible things and do it without a care in the world.

The only thing he couldn't get out of his mind was what Ginny had said to him the other night. She said Hermione _was_ involved with Snape. Perhaps Ginny went to the Daily Prophet? No…she wouldn't. Harry couldn't think of one single person who would do anything like that to Hermione.

He did think Ginny had a point about pushing everyone away. He had turned his back on Hermione first. Then Ginny, then Ron. Ron probably came by to give him an earful about Ginny being upset, Harry just didn't want to deal with it at that moment. What he wouldn't give for someone to talk to…

In the distance, Harry heard the Floo open and heard someone step out. Harry was happy because he thought his request was answered. He had hoped it would be Ron, but anyone would do. He grabbed his drink and entered the parlor.

He dropped his drink on the floor the moment he entered.

"What the Hell are you doing in my house?" Harry raged. Severus stood still, fingering his wand in his hand.

"It seems you and I need to talk Mr. Potter."

"I have nothing to say to you. Except, leave Hermione alone! I know something is going on! But-"

"You know nothing you arrogant little child!" Harry was just as tall as Severus was and just as thin. Had they not been glaring at each other with the utmost contempt, one would think they were related.

"What cold you possibly say to me that would interest me at all _Snape_?"

"You really are just like your father-"

"Thank you."

"Nonetheless, we have business together, you and I. As much as it pains me, you and I share something in common."

"What's that?" Harry sneered.

"Ms. Granger." Harry took a small step back and his eye grew wide.

"No..." he shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes. Ms. Granger. I don't think you know, but I will enlighten you nonetheless. Ms. Granger and I have been working together. She contacted me because she needed assistance with a potion and I answered her summons because it would benefit me financially. Your dear friend, the bumbling baboon, Ronald Weasley and his brother Percy are the ones responsible for the…unpleasant business in the papers. Percy saw Ms. Granger and myself at the Ministry together, working, and made assumptions. Assumptions that have affected your friend very deeply." Severus spoke the last worsds slowly. It hurt him to say it outloud because it was he who had caused it.

For a moment, Harry saw the slightest glimmer of…something…in Snape's eyes. But when he blinked, it was gone.

"Hang on…why would Ron do that? How do you know?"

"The ever so annoying Ms. Weasley came to speak to Ms. Granger. I was unfortunate enough to witness it. She has spoken to her brother and came to speak on his behalf." Severus smirked.

"So…it's not true, is it?" Harry asked.

"I just said that Ms. Weasley said it was and I-"

"No, I mean about you and Hermione. Is it?" Severus faltered for a moment and then drew himself up straight.

"What is true right now is that my partner is unable to work. She is unable to do her job because everyone whom she calls a friend, has left her to the wolves. And to me. I do not relish being thrust into your juvenile world, but I was. I plan to remedy the situation now."

"How?'

"You need to speak to the public for her."

"And say what?'

"Are you thick headed? You need to speak for her and dispel the rumors that are being plastered all over every newspaper in the country. That way-'

"But I can't, can I? You didn't answer my question. Are you and Hermione…together?" There was a long silent pause. Severus stared at Harry and Harry stared at Severus. Severus struggled with himself to not strangle the little brat. Harry struggled with something far worse.

He knew he saw it in Snape's eyes this time. A tenderness that changed his entire face to someone seemingly foreign. Whatever was going on, Snape fancied Hermione. Harry was sure of it.

"You are the standard to which all young people hold themselves, as unfortunate as that is. You have the power to make this go away. For your friend, you need to speak out. Tell them that it was all a mistake, but tell them something soon. She suffers…daily." Harry understood now. Severus came here, not to clear his own name or for any other purpose, other than to help Hermione. He couldn't wrap his mind around the thought. But looking at his face, it was…different somehow. Harry nodded his head and ran a hand though his hair.

"Alright." Harry said. Severus turned to leave.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Severus entered the library through the fireplace and entered Hermine's bedroom.

He stopped in the doorway and saw the witch laying in peaceful sleep. She was the most beautiful thing in his life. And she cared for him. He loved it when she smiled. He loved it when she laughed. He loved it more when she challenged him.

He entered the room silently and began to undress. He heard her sit up and he closed his eyes for a moment. He had counted on her being asleep so he could slip in unnoticed.

"Go back to sleep." he said softly.

"I can't sleep without you." Severus sighed and climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame and relished the feel of her skin on his. They lay there silently for a moment, just breathing.

"None of this is your fault Severus. I don't regret a thing." Severus closed his eyes because his heart caused such pain in his chest. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder and ran his hand down her arm. He smiled as she visibly trembled with desire.

Hermione rolled onto her back and reached for his face. She pulled him into a kiss that threatened to rip his soul out of his body and hand it to her.

They slept little that night.

Hermione awoke to the sun streaking across the room. She opened her eyes and it took a moment for them to adjust to the light. She stretched and yawned. She hadn't slept that well in days.

It was then that she noticed Severus was not in bed. He was usually an early riser, so she sluggishly crawled out of bed and put on her robe. She entered the sitting room and didn't see Severus there either. That's odd, she thought.

"Good morning." Elmer said in a soft voice. Hermione felt something odd happening as she turned towards Elmer. She approached the mirror and looked into her reflection. Her hair was a mess, but her face was flushed with happiness.

"Good morning Elmer." The door opened from the hall at that moment and Sylvester stood in the doorway. Hermione frowned at Sylvester. He looked…sad.

"Misses? Are you alright?" he asked in a scared voice.

"I'm fine Syl. What's wrong with you for goodness sake! You both are acting so strangely this morning."

Neither one of her confidents spoke. Her eyes switched back and forth between her reflection and Sylvester.

"Misses…you should read." Sylvester pushed a newspaper in her hand. It was a copy of the Daily Prophet, the morning edition. On the cover of the front page was a picture of a very somber looking Harry. He was frowning while he spoke. Hermione's eyes went wide.

**Harry Potter Tells All:  
Why he says his best friend is friendly with Death Eaters.**

_In an effort to clear his friend, Hermione Granger's name, Harry Potter spoke out this morning for several journalists. His quiet disposition and soft voice were the only sounds to be heard as he gave this press release. _

"It has greatly affected me," he said with a sad look. "that my friend has been attacked in this manner. She is one of the most intelligent people I have ever known and has worked hard or the honors given to her. She was never 'involved'," he begins to get very angry here. "with Professor Snape while we were in school." (See the past editorials printed in the Prophet concerning Ms. Granger and Professor Snape's relationship reprinted on page five.)

When asked why his best friend and a known Death Eater were seen together in an intimate setting, he had this to say. "Hermione and Professor Snape are working together. If you had bothered to find out, you would have known that she is a Spells Mistress and he is a Potions Master. They work together, that's all."

_However, the reports from a close friend said earlier this week that Ms. Granger and Professor Snape were more than 'co-workers'. Though Potter insists that their relationship is purely platonic in nature, Potter's demeanor speaks for itself. When discussing his former Professor, he became agitated and rude. "He worked for the Order of the Pheonix! Dumbledore trusted him, that should be enough." he said, but his words were deceived by his reaction to the question. This reporter thinks that professor Snape, known Death Eater, somehow bribed Mr. Harry Potter into speaking out on his and Ms. Granger's behalf. _

When asked the last time he spoke to his friend, Ms. Granger he became nervous and said it had been a week or so. But insisted, "She is a good person and has always done the right thing. If she isn't my friend, then I don't know anything."

Hermione read the words and felt her face flush in anger. Harry had tried, bless him he had tried. But The Prophet would always see things in their own way. Even though Harry spoke out for his friend, and Severus, it didn't help much.

Hermione knew there would be some people who read this and were convinced. But the Prophet was working hard, with the Ministry, to hang Severus in a noose in the public eye. Since they were not successful in doing it in court.

Hermione crumbled the paper in her hand and addressed Sylvester.

"Where is Severus?" Sylvester, looked at Elmer and then at his mistress. His heart was heavy. He felt like he was always the bearer of ill news to one he loved so much.

"He's gone Miss."

"Where did he go?" she felt a cold panic spread through her. Her chest tightened and it became hard for her to breathe.

"Perhaps I can answer for you?" Elmer broke in. Hermione turned and faced her own reflection. Sylvester stood with his head down and his eyes on his feet. Hermione saw the worried expression on her own face. Where had Severus gone?

"What do you know Elmer?" her face was paling and her eyes were growing wider. Elmer's voice was calm and soft. She had never heard him speak that way before. It made her panic grow.

"He left. He is gone…for good. I believe it was, his last act of kindness to you my dear. See, he caused you too much trouble and decided…well…he had to go. I am sorry." Hermione stared at herself and watched her own horror spread through her face. He left her? He just left? How cold he? It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Hermione swung around to Sylvester, thinking Elmer was just being spiteful and saw his tears stained eyes.

"I is sorry miss. He left before the sun came. I tries to talk to him and tells him he can't go…but he goes anyhow. He left this for you." Hermione reached out and Sylvester handed her a small brown package, tied with a bit of rope. Her eyes, still searching for any sign that this isn't true, found her reflection again in the mirror.

"I am so sorry." Elmer said again. Hermione's face fell and tears surged from her eyes. Sylvester helped her to the sofa and patted her arm.

"Misses…it will be alright. My misses is strong, she will heal up all her hurts. Sylvester and Elmer will see to it."

"Quite right." Elmer said, still being unusually supportive. Hermione felt her heart emptying of all warmth. He had left her! She knew he blamed himself for it all…but it wasn't his fault. She tried to assure him that it wasn't and she knew he didn't believe her, but she never let herself believe he would walk away. Didn't he care for her? And if he did, how could he just leave her here? He didn't even tell her goodbye. But Hermione froze with that thought. He did tell her goodbye. Last night. He was so intense. So passionate with her that she thought she would never come down from the cloud she was on. That was his way of saying goodbye.

She felt stupid. She felt betrayed by everyone except a house elf and a talking mirror. She was alone again, but more alone now than she had ever been. For with Severus' departure, he took her very soul. He took her hope…he took everything.

Through her tears, she opened the package and burst into a new fountain of tears. Inside was Severus' coveted book, Merlin's Methods.

She ran her hand across the cover, remembering the time when Severus first brought it for her to use. She opened the cover and saw a folded piece of parchment inside. She opened it and read the words that were written in a small, compact handwriting.

_One day a beautiful Sparrow spread her wings and flew,  
Across the green land and the sea shining blue.  
It was on this day the beautiful Sparrow saw,  
A black Raven standing tall.  
Her bright colors and eyes alight,  
Drew the Raven close with rapturous delight.  
But a Sparrow and a Raven could never be.  
Not on mountain,  
Not in air  
Nor in the sea.  
Though their hearts and souls beat as one,  
The Raven knew it could never be done.  
With a heavy heart he said,  
"Goodbye my love, and never fear,  
In your heart you will take me, and to me,  
you will always be near."  
The Raven took flight before the morning dew.  
And as he flew,  
He whispered into the early morning,  
"My love, my heart will always belong to you."_

_A/N: Before you all ask...no, it is not the end...yet. Sorry for all the angst...erm..wait...no I'm not. _


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

One week went by. One week that Hermione didn't remember. She walked about her rooms on the first day or so, like a zombie. She cried more than anything. She was sick with the pain that Severus had heaped upon her along with everything else in her life.

By the second day, Sylvester forced her to eat. Though she had no appetite. She missed him so much that it hurt. She couldn't accept her life as it was anymore. Her friends turned from her and the man whom she had loved desperately left her alone. She knew that she loved him, but she was angry at him too.

She would cry and then break things that were near her. Her moods became so unpredictable, Elmer stopped speaking and Sylvester continued his work in silence. She lashed out at everyone and everything. Then she cried her apologies. When she couldn't open a jar of jam, she threw the glass across the room and it shattered. Nothing was easy for her anymore. Walking up was an effort she no longer wanted to make.

So three days after Severus left her, Hermione lay in bed. She cried more and then she slipped into an eerie quiet. Her face was drawn and pale. Her eyes were outlined in red and the spark that everyone loved so much was gone. Her hair, unwashed for days, lay flat against her head.

This is how Sylvester found her on the fifth day. He made every effort to pull her from her depression. But she insisted she was fine as she was and refused to move. He handled much of her work for her and left the things she must do in a rapidly growing pile. But she didn't care anymore about anything. She was empty of everything except the pain in her own heart.

Sometimes, a ray of sunshine would creep into the room and she would consider getting out of bed and starting over. But why? He had taken everything with him when he left her. Her passion, her joy and her heart. She no longer wanted to enter the lab. That was a place where too much had happened. The library was tainted for her as well. She stayed where she last saw him. In her rooms, where she could smell him on her pillows. She could feel him in her dreams and that is where she stayed.

She was beginning to feel the anger boil up in her on the seventh day. She cursed him in her mind as well as aloud. She thought he was weak. She thought him a coward. Then she withdrew her words and thoughts and cried apologetically. She blamed herself for not making more of an effort to sooth his worries. She blamed him for walking away when she needed him. But how could she blame him? He left to save her. He never made any promises to her, so she couldn't fault him on that account. But the kisses and the passion were promises unspoken. She felt betrayed by the last friend she had in her life. She no longer hand anyone and Hermione was lost to the rest of the world.

Severus sat in a dark room. He had drank continuously for three days. He had first ventured to London to clear out his house. Next, he went to Hogwarts and left a letter for Minerva. He had said nothing of the problems he and Hermione had been through, only that he was resigning as Hogwarts' current Potions Professor. He was leaving immediately.

Severus then took his belongings and apparated to a small town near the beach. Here, he rented a small house from a muggle man and drank himself into oblivion.

He hated himself. He knew he could have stayed, but for what? His presence had caused her so much grief, he no longer felt that even their good times were enough. He had felt more alive with Hermione than he had since he was a young man. The way she looked at him. The way they were able to work side by side, debating issues, discussing politics and recent inventions in the magical world. He had devoured everything he could about muggle science, it was thrilling for him. He felt whole with her. He felt cared for and he hoped that one day she might come to love him.

But after everything, after the news, the rumors and the gossip, he knew she would never be able to have a normal life with him. He wasn't normal. Nothing about him was. He had felt, for a short time, that there was someone out there who accepted his past without question. What a rare gift it was indeed. Severus didn't want it tainted with regrets. So he left her.

He knew it was cowardly. He knew the time they were together he had given her false hope and comfort. But that was how life was. The young witch would move on and love someone else. He wouldn't however, he never would. He knew that he was given a gift and he was ready to walk away from it, for her.

So here he stayed. Drunk, smelly, fighting his self loathing and the desire to return to her. For the latter was sometimes so strong, he thought he could hear her in his dreams and he wanted nothing more than to see her again. He wanted nothing more than to hold her. But because he did care for her, he had to stay away.

Severus laughed at himself in his drunken stupor. He finally was redeemed through her. But he couldn't keep her. He laughed because it was the final act of betrayal that redeemed him completely. He would never be able to forgive himself if he brought her to ruin for his own needs.

He loved her too much.

Sylvester was worried about his mistress. He tried everything he could to cheer her. He even started being nice to Elmer, for his mistresses sake. But she didn't notice, or if she did, she made no mention of it.

Sylvester knew his job well and did it with ease. But his little round face was always twisted with worry for his mistress. Everything was going well actually. He informed her employers that she was taking a sabbatical. They agreed wholeheartedly. He managed her finances and was satisfied by the numbers. He managed the office and kept production going as well as could be expected. He even discarded the Professor's office space in the library. Whenever she did decide to venture further than her private rooms, he wanted no reminders that would hinder her improvement.

However, Sylvester appreciated the Potions Master and missed him too. He saw his mistresses infatuation with him from the very beginning and was pleased for her. He saw the Potions Master falling in love with his mistress and it made his little heart jump for joy.

He thought that his mistresses dreams had come true. He thought the Potions Master was a perfect mate for her. Sylvester had dreams of his own for little children around and possibly a proper house to care for. But the morning the Potions Master left, Sylvester felt he had failed his mistress whom he loved so much.

He knew the Professor had left to speak with Harry Potter. Sylvester agreed with the decision and decided that the potions Master was a great wizard for doing it. But, the morning came and the Potions Master was gathering his things and Sylvester watched with horror as he wrote his goodbye on a piece of paper. He begged him to stay. He told him his mistress has never been as happy as she was with him. He told him that his mistress would be heart broken. But the Potions Master left, without a word.

Sylvester didn't care what the rest of the wizards and witches were saying. He knew his mistress needed the Potions Master now. Like a house elf needed a master, she was tied to him. But he had broken the tie that bound them and she was now without her intended mate.

Sylvester watched her night and day. It was on the seventh day of her confinement that he had a wonderful idea. He needed help.

So he called for reinforcements.

A/N: What's this? What is that clever elf, Sylvester up to?


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

The kitchen was dark. The sun had yet to rise for the day and the moon was saying its final farewell. Far in the distance, a bird sang the coming of the morning. But the house was still quiet.

Two sets of small feet padded toward each other. They spoke in whispers with the coming sun.

Harry awoke to Dobby standing over him. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the pale light of the early morning.

"Dobby? Whatcha doing'?"

"Mr. Harry Potter sir….Dobby has need of a word with the great Harry Potter. It is very important sir." Harry looked at the bulging eyes of Dobby and lay back on his bed.

"Well…go on then." Harry watched as Dobby shuffled his feet and stared at the rug on the floor.

"Mr. Harry Potter's friend is in trouble." Harry sat up.

"Who? Who is in trouble Dobby?"

"The 'Mione Granger sir. She…she is being in trouble. " Harry frowned and his mind immediately went to Snape. In moments, he was on his feet, his wand drawn.

"Was it Snape?" Dobby nodded his head. Harry was seething as he thought that Snape had somehow hurt Hermione. "What happened?"

"Mr. Harry Potter sir…Professor Snape has gone away." Harry stood in his bare feet and looked at Dobby.

"What? Gone? Did he take her somewhere? Did he hurt her?" Dobby started to shake and he twisted his ears painfully.

"The 'Mione Granger is at her home sir. But she is not well. She is needing help sir." Harry moved quickly and threw on his clothes. He ran down the stairs and was searching for his trainers as Dobby popped into the room.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir? Dobby greatly desires to come with you. Can Dobby come to see the friend of Harry Potter?" Harry was tying his shoes and didn't look up as he spoke.

"Yeah alright. Knock yourself out."

Hermione was fast asleep. Her dreams were as dark as her waking moments. She considered taking a dreamless draught a few times, but didn't have the energy to brew it.

She had tried to read a book the night before, to take her mind off of everything. But she remembered the book Severus had left for her, that lay on her night table next to the bed. Before she knew it, a restless sleep took hold of her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sylvester.

"Mistress, it is time to get up and out of bed." Hermione sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Sylvester was standing at the foot of the bed, arms crossed and a frown on his face. Hermione appraised him and tilted her head to the side.

"What's up Syl?" Her voice was soft and emotionless.

"My misses has to get up. Shower, dress herself and drink tea. Then, Sylvester will tell the mistress, 'What is up.'" Hermione's eyebrows rose. She stared at him a moment and watched as his bulging eyes narrowed at her. "If my mistress doesn't get up…Sylvester will get nasty." Hermione couldn't help a small laugh from escaping her. She tossed the covers aside and sat perched on the bed.

"I really don't feel well Sylvester. Thank you for trying anyhow. I am hungry though…" Sylvester, in the flash of an eye, pointed his finger at the witch. A thin thread of silver light ran from Sylvester's finger, to Hermione. Like a puppet, she was forced to stand and walk to the center of the room.

"My misses is spending too much time feeling bad things. She is a strong witch, not a weak one. Sylvester is sad for his misses and knows she has hurts. But Sylvester also knows the misses is sulking. No more sulking misses! Now to the shower, or Sylvester will get very very nasty!" In a flash, Sylvester had deposited Hermione into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. He stood on the other side and listened.

Hermione stood, stunned at the elf's behavior. Her eyes found her reflection in the mirror and she gasped. She didn't realize how horrible she looked. No wonder Sylvester wanted her to shower so badly. With a sigh and a heavy heart, she turned the shower on. Sylvester heard it and nodded to himself. He was satisfied. But now…he had to go shut his fingers in the drawers.

Dobby and Harry apparated to Hermione's office. The room was filled with the morning light and the lobby was quiet. Dobby beckoned Harry through the hall door and down the hallway. They opened the door to the sitting room and entered. It was quiet in the room as well. Harry looked around and addressed Dobby.

"Where is Hermione?" They both turned at the sound of Elmer's voice.

"Well…" he started lazily. "the elf finally forced her to the shower. It's a good sign. We're all aflutter here. No more filth." Dobby looked down at the floor, avoiding his master's gaze.

"Dobby, why did you really bring me here? Is Hermione really hurt?" Dobby said nothing and Harry's attention was brought to another elf popping into the room.

"Dobby! Yes, yes, good work. Mr. Harry Potter sir, please sit down. My mistress will be right out." he clapped his hands and a tray of fruit appeared on the table. Dobby pushed Harry from behind towards the table and set him down. He poured Harry a cup of tea, trying to ignore Harry's glares.

Harry had raised the glass to his lips when the door opened to the right and Hermione stepped out. Harry's mouth fell open.

She looked as if she had been terribly ill. She was pale, thin and she moved slowly. Her hair hung wet down her back and she wore lose fitting clothes. He could tell she had been through a terrible ordeal, he rose quickly to his friend.

"Hermione! Are you alright? Is it the stuff from the papers? Ron? Ginny? Me? It will get better Hermione…bloody hell you look terrible." his eyes scanned her face and she gave him an empty smile.

"So you're the reason Sylvester did what he did?" Harry turned and looked at Dobby, who stood with his head hanging low. Harry noticed Sylvester's knuckles were bandaged. Sylvester gave Dobby a sharp poke with his elbow and Dobby jumped.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir!" Dobby said rubbing his side where Sylvester had just poked him. "Dobby is sorry he deceives you to make you come. But his friend does need him. Dobby will go and punish himself most grievously for it. But Sylvester's mistress, Harry Potter's bestest friend, is in great need. And you are the famous Harry Potter! You can fix anything!" with adoration in his eyes, he looked at Harry. Sylvester nodded his approval and beckoned Dobby to the kitchen with him.

Harry turned and helped Hermione sit. He poured her a cup of tea and looked at her closely. Dobby said Snape did something. Harry wanted to know what it was badly . But Hermione looked as if she would fall to pieces at any moment.

After what seemed an eternity, Harry couldn't control himself anymore. He had watched her sip her tea and stare off into the distance for a long time now. This was so unlike his long time friend. He couldn't imagine what had happened, that involved Snape, to cause such a reaction.

"Hermione?" she turned to look at him then and he saw such sadness. He knew that sadness very well. It was an emptiness. A void in someone's soul. What had happened here? "Hermione? What happened?" She dropped her eyes and he saw silent tears begin to fall. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably. Seeing women cry was his least favorite thing in the world.

He waited as she dabbed her eyes on her handkerchief and then gave an empty laugh. She met his green eyes with her sunken and dull brown ones.

"Harry, it looks as though our house elves have conspired against us. They obviously thought I needed to see you. Which is true. I miss you so…" she dabbed her eyes again. "But, things are very different now Harry. I'm different now. There is so much I feel I need to tell you…"

"Then tell me Hermione. Tell me what Snape has to do with all of this too." She turned her head away from him and began speaking while her eyes sought something far away.

"I requested his help with a potion Harry. He came to help me brew the potion and was working as my employee. We were very successful…the potion worked. Then…then everything changed. Severus is a good man Harry." she stopped stalking and looked at him. "The papers got it partially wrong. We were never engaged, but we were together."

Harry's mouth hung open for a moment. Ron's face flashed across his mind. He could only imagine the look of horror on his friends face if he knew. Then, he understood all of it. It was Ron who somehow found out and then…so Snape was right? Snape had come to Harry for his help for Hermione because he cared for her. Things he said now started making sense. But Harry never suspected that they were carrying on together and that Hermione could possibly feel this way about him as well.

"I know what you're thinking Harry. I know how you feel about him. But things are different now. The potion we developed is amazing. You will know about it one day. Just trust me that he wanted to do something good before…" her face tensed. "but after the papers and everything Ron and Percy told them…it did too much damage. He left me Harry. He left so I could have a normal life without him messing things up. He left because he cared about me." Harry was too stunned to say much. He had a hard time thinking Snape cared for anyone. But remembering the night he came to his house, Snape's face reflected emotions Harry had never seen pass through his eyes. Especially in Harry's presence. He now saw Hermione felt the same.

"Well Hermione, he's right you know? I mean…you two couldn't have a normal life together. Everyone hates him-"

"Everyone does not hate him Harry! I certainly didn't! Sylvester and Elmer didn't! When we were at the Ministry in Belfast, they treated him with kindness and respect, despite your Ministry representative being there to sabotage his efforts. Our efforts. He deserves people to respect him. You may not believe it Harry, but he did save us . Many times. Especially you."

"I know all that Hermione-"

"No! You have no idea what it does to a person. What its done to him! To have everyone hate you, talk about you, whisper behind your back-"

"Hang on! You're describing half my years at Hogwarts Hermione. I know what that feels like."

"Then you know what Severus feels everyday. But he doesn't have friends who love him and who stand by him. He is alone. Except for when we…when he was here with me. We had each other when neither of us had anyone else. Everyone had turned away. Even you…" she began to cry and Harry sat back. His best friend in the world loved Professor Severus Snape.

"Hermione, where did he go?" she shrugged her shoulders and wiped tears from her face with the back of her hands. Harry reached over the table and held Hermione's damp hands in his.

"'Mione, first, I want to apologize to you for the night I came here. I was stupid. I should have known you needed someone as brilliant as you are." Harry gave her a lopsided grin. She smiled a weak smile at him. That was as far as Harry was willing to go when it came to Snape. Harry knew he was brilliant and that was probably one of the reasons for her attraction to the greasy git. "All this stuff with you, me, Ron and Ginny, it has gotten out of control. But I can try and fix it Hermione."

"Ginny too?" her eyebrows raised. She wondered if this would be when Harry was honest with himself about her. Though Hernione was angry at the witch and hurt by her words and actions, she had always believed Harry loved the red head devil.

"No." Harry shook his head. "Not about what you think. I don't love her. Maybe I did a long time ago, but not anymore. Too many memories for me. I think I need a clean slate, you know? Meet someone who is a little like you and a little like Ginny, all rolled into one girl. Ginny needs something else too, though she doesn't know it yet."

"What about Ron?"

"Ron will come around. He was just jealous, I guess. You know he has always fancied you. But I'll set him right. We need each other Hermione. All of us. None of us know how to be, without the others. It feels like…like you're missing a part of you. I love you 'Mione. As a friend mind you." he wagged his finger at her as she laughed.

"I love you too Harry. As a friend." he reached out and hugged her tightly for a moment and kissed her cheek.

"It'll get better Hermione. I promise. We won't leave you again. I'll talk to Ron, make him apologize. Then we can figure out what curse we can use on Percy. Then…I will talk to Ginny. Alright?" he smiled, hoping this would make her feel better, but he saw her eyes were still void of the sparkle he knew so well.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione did feel better. The absence of her friends had made the last week that much more unbearable. But the hole in her heart was not going to be restored by Ron or Harry. Severus was the only one who could heal that pain. But at least, she could spend time with her friends, and hopefully in time, find a way to move on.

Harry left Hermione's later in the morning, confused but resolute. He had told her he would talk to Ron and Ginny and attempt to bridge the distance between them all. For all of their sakes…they needed each other.

But before he did, he had to find someone else first.

A/N: OK...on with it! Thanks for the reviews guys!


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 43**

Harry stood in the dark gravel road. The sea gulls cried in the air and the ground crunched beneath his trainers. The wind had picked up, so Harry wrapped his arms around himself for warmth. As he walked he listen to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore.

It hadn't been hard to find him. It had taken a matter of hours and an informant at the Daily Prophet was able to supply him with the information he needed. Snape was still taking the paper, so they had a record of his current address.

Harry approached the cottage door and hesitated. Better have his wand out, just in case. He saw there was a light on inside, but no sound came from the little cottage. He knocked.

There was no answer.

He knocked again.

Just as he was losing his nerve, he heard heavy footsteps falling in the cottage. They stopped right outside of the door. When he didn't open the door, Harry banged on the door, loudly, just for good measure.

The door opened.

Harry stood, the sea wind flinging his tussled hair haphazardly around his head, and stared at his former Potions Professor. Their eyes met and Harry knew his own disgust was rivaled by that of the man standing before him. His hair was stringy and long. His face was pale and thin. His lips were curved into a sneer he reserved only for Harry.

"What do you want?" he said in a somewhat slurred but low voice. Harry sneered back at him and stepped forward.

"We need to talk Snape." Harry waited for an invitation that never came.

"I have nothing to say to you Potter. Now leave my home at once…or else." Harry saw behind the potions master, a table lit by a single lamp. On it was a pint of Firewhiskey and a single glass. So the Professor was a lush now?

"It's about Hermione, Snape. You need to let me in." Harry watched for a reaction and he was awarded one. Severus' eyes widened a bit and searched Harry's face.

"She is safe, if that is what you're wondering. But she not alright. Are you going to let me in?" The wind picked up and lifted Severus' hair as well and he shuddered from the cold. With a sigh and a final glare, he stepped back from the doorway and Harry entered Severus' house.

Severus closed the door behind him and stalked to the lone chair by the fire. He did not conjure another one, but poured himself another glass and sipped the Firewhiskey. Harry stood and surveyed the small domicile. It was clean, but very small. Two doors were on the right side, that Harry guessed were his private quarters and bathroom.

"Well?" Severus asked. Harry stood still and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well…this place is ghastly, Snape. Seriously…" Severus glared at him over the rim of his glass. Harry shrugged his shoulders and moved closer to the fire. He still had his wand in his hand and he twirled it around his fingers as he spoke.

"Snape, I am not here on a visit from the Ministry. I am here because I saw Hermione. She told me…everything." Harry waited to see if Snape would react, he didn't. "Yeah…she was real torn up over you leaving. Her house elf, Sylvester, is real worried about her. The mirror too…I hate that thing." Severus snorted.

"Alas…the impossible has happened. You and I agree on something." Harry's mouth contorted into a half smile. Yeah…Elmer was a piece of work.

"So…are you going to ask how she is?" Harry asked.

"I assumed that was what you came to tell me." Harry shot him a impatient look. He could tell he was more than a little drunk. His words were slightly slurred and slow.

"Well, yeah. She looks terrible. She's thin, because Sylvester says she wont eat. She hasn't left her house at all! All she does is cry…" Harry was looking into the fire, he missed the look of pain that fleetingly graced Severus' face.

A quiet moment slipped by. Each of them lost in their own inner turmoil, but each of them oddly satisfied that someone else was aware of their own pain.

"Do you love her?" Severus asked Harry. Harry frowned and bit his lower lip. He was still facing the fire as he spoke.

"I thought I did. But…no. And yes. I love her like a sister. Or…a very good friend. The best kind of friend. The kind of friend I would do anything for. Like coming to look for you." Harry turned to face Severus who was staring into his glass at the amber liquid. "Do you? Love her?"

"That is none of your business."

"I think it is. She is my business, Snape. Her happiness is my business. Unfortunately, you are the key to her happiness. I want to hear it from you why you left."

"I assume she already told you why I left. You read the papers. You saw what they were doing to her. I have had that in my life for a very long time now. But she…she is above all that nonsense.'

"She's above a lot of things Snape. Not very many people deserve her." The two men appraised each other in silence.

"It was the best thing for her, my departure." Severus said finally. Harry nodded.

"You might be right. But you see, I don't know if you know this about Hermione, she's very stubborn." Severus snorted. He knew very well how stubborn the witch was. "She insists on loving you."

Severus couldn't look at him. He stared everywhere but at Harry as Harry searched the elder wizard's face for something, anything, to help his case.

"You know she would forgive you….if you go back." Harry finally said. Severus looked up at Harry then and sneered. "You can't do this to her!" Harry's temper got the best of him. He turned and faced the elder wizard full on and glared at him. Severus lazily watched his reaction.

"I can do what I please, Mr. Potter. Is this all you came to tell me? For if it is…you have wasted your time. I have made my decision and I will not discuss this with you any longer."

"You will listen to me, Snape, for once, you will hear what I have to say. Hermione, Merlin knows why, loves you! You made her happy. She suffered so that she could be with you. She suffers now Snape…_daily_." Severus blanched at hearing his own words thrown back at him. "I am asking you…not as a friend, because that we will never be. But as two people who have feelings for Hermione. She deserves you. You deserve her. Merlin's beard I can not believe I am here pleading with you to come back, but I am. I wronged my friend and I am trying to do the right thing."

"You Gryffindors and the 'right thing'. Don't you think I know it was wrong? I did, but I also know that It was the right thing to leave her. She will find someone else. Maybe it will even be you Potter, who knows…" Severus took a long drink from his glass and closed his eyes. All this talking was giving him a headache.

"I always thought you were stronger than this. Instead of sitting here, in the dark, drinking your mind into oblivion. Right….maybe you were right to leave. Hermione needs someone who will stand by her and not run like a coward."

"Coward? You dare-"

"Yeah…coward! You left just when things got hard. I was wrong, you don't deserve her. Not like this. Until you decide that her happiness is more important than your own, you don't deserve her."

"Ah…the pupil becomes the teacher, hmm? You are lecturing me on not drinking my dark shadows away? Look at me Potter, this _is_ you!"

"Then at least I am man enough to admit when I am wrong. I don't plan to be you anymore."

"Going to run and cling to the little Weasley's skirts are we?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, I do not want to end up alone, drunk and regretting the only good thing that has come across my path in a long time. Good luck, Snape. I think you're really going to need it."

Harry walked past the half drunk man in the chair and slammed the door closed behind him. He stood, listening to the waves crash on the shore again. This time they were clearer. He closed his eyes and let the breeze whip around his face. He breathed in the clean, brisk, salt air.

He began to walk down the road, back to anywhere but here. He wouldn't tell Hermione where Snape was. Not while he was like this. It was better for her to allow the pain to swallow her and spit her out again. She would return from her darkness bruised, but alive and whole. He would be there for his friend and support her no matter what. What he was also sure about, was that his life forever changed this night. No more drinking. No more brooding. No more dark shadows.

Tomorrow was a new day. One day, Hermione would see it too. And a very small part of him, despite the history, wanted Snape to find that light too. They had suffered through death, war and Hell, only to be the survivors that came up on opposite sides. Harry the Hero. Snape the villain that got away. In some ways, Harry began to pity Snape. He understood his pain more now than he ever did. Perhaps, through time, Snape would become someone worth knowing.

A/N: That was one interesting Snape vs. Harry moment. They seem so similar, yet vastly different. Please review!


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Two weeks later, Hermione was feeling a bit like her old self. She had met Harry at the three broomsticks for an afternoon. They had lunch and talked about the old days. Harry opened up to her about his feelings of losing Sirius, Dumbledore and all the others who perished in the war. She felt closer to him now, more than ever.

Later, they went to the Burrow and spent some time with Ron. He was so distraught over being the 'source' from the Daily Prophet stories, he almost cried. Hermione forgave him, of course, and they were on the road to mending the bridges between them.

The only one who seemed to withdraw further, was Ginny. She no longer gathered at her parent's home for weekend meals. She no longer met with her friends for nights out. She was now involved with a French Wizard in town on business and she spent all of her time with him. It was rumored that she was going back to France with him. Molly and Arthur had plenty to say on the matter the last time Hermione was there. Molly felt the wizard was too old for her. Arthur didn't like the thought of his little girl moving so far away. But Hermione and Harry shared a silent look. They knew it was for the best she left, for now anyway.

Harry had used his authority in the Ministry and the Daily Prophet to discourage any more stories related to Hermione or Snape. This was met with an outcry of protest, but Harry stood his ground and demanded they leave them be. He did have authority within the Ministry and also throughout the Wizarding World. So in time, everything calmed down and no one mentioned the Potions Master or Hermione Granger the Spells Mistress in the press again.

Hermione was kept very busy with the publication of both the _Coniectura Potion _and the _Arbitrio Suo _potion/spell combination. The world had been shocked to its core. Everyone wanted to know who the inventors were who created the spells. _MagiCall_ kept Hermione and Snape's names under wraps and there was a overflow of memos and letters that made their way to the company. Some wizards and witches wrote their thanks, others wrote that _MagiCall_ saved the entire Wizarding World. On and on they came and Hermione was able to read every last one.

She and Sylvester would sit and compare letters hour after hour. Though she was happy, a part of her mourned still her personal loss of Severus. Somewhere out there, he was sure to know that their work had finally gone public. She was sure he must have had some satisfaction from it. The newspapers from all over the world hailed _MagiCall_ as the savior of the Wizarding World. Hermione smiled, knowing that Severus was included in that statement as well.

That was another reason she read every letter. She hoped that one of them would be from Severus. But he never wrote. She had such a dull ache in her heart sometimes she would cry for no reason at all. Sylvester tried to cheer her. Elmer even mended his ways…somewhat.

But she missed Severus deeply.

On the third week after Severus' departure, Hermione had dinner in the small pub in the village her and Severus had eaten together. It was bittersweet for her. She sat at the same table and ate quietly, remembering the conversation they had. How he tried to talk her out of wanting him. And her insistence in pushing their relationship further.

She ate her dinner and when she was finished she sighed. She had decided that this was the final goodbye to her memories of Severus. She came here to tell him goodbye and to close the door on that chapter of her life. She loved him, she always would. But she could not spend all of her time pinning for a man who wasn't even around. She had forgiven him for what he did wrong. That was the only way she could say goodbye.

So she did.

She stood from the table and ran her hand across the smooth surface. She remembered him placing her cape on her shoulders and escorting her out. This time she escorted herself out, leaving his memory behind her.

She walked around the village and then disapparted back to her office. She entered the lobby and found Sylvester had stepped out as well. She entered the hallway and walked into the sitting room.

She almost missed him.

She made it halfway to her door and stopped. Her heart thudding wildly in her chest. She turned slowly and faced Severus for the first time in three weeks.

He was sitting in the chair by the fire, with his hands under his chin, looking at her. He looked good. He had color in his cheeks and his hair was washed and full of life. His eyes raked over her, drinking her in. She didn't know what to say, so she stood there, shaking from the torrent of emotions that raged through her.

Severus looked down then and stood before her. He raised his eyes to hers and spoke in a soft voice full of emotion.

"I read somewhere, that some truly_ brilliant _people created some truly _brilliant_ magic here at _MagiCall_. They were successful in everything that they did. Except that…one of the _brilliant_ inventors left you here to do all of the work. I have come to beg you to allow me to rectify the situation. To allow me to finish what was started. To allow me to replace the man who left you. He was no good. But I am willing to try and be good enough for you. No matter what happens."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as he stepped closer to her.

"Severus…all I have ever wanted was you. I missed you…" she choked back tears as she flung her arms around his graceful neck. With tenderness no one but her would ever know, he kissed her and made promises to her that he had every intention of keeping.

Until the last breath he took, he would live up to every promise of love, friendship and companionship he made to her that night.

The Sparrow and the Raven loved each other beyond all barriers and were as happy as two lovers could ever be, for the rest of their lives.

**FIN**

**A/N: OK...so that is the end! Hooray! I thank you all for reading this little story. I have other stories submitted on this site, so if you get a chance, go check those out as well. Otherwise, I am working on another SS/HG fic right now. But it is not finished yet. So I will finish it and then start posting it. Check back soon! Thanks for the reviews and all the wonderful praise you guys have given me. Hugs to all!**


End file.
